


皲裂

by LaurantMu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, intersex omega, original male character/kuroo tetsurou
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu
Summary: 是个混乱邪恶的小妈文学，有原创的赤苇他爸爸这个角色【。箭头大概是黑箭头赤，赤箭头兔，兔箭头黑，月箭头钱【不是，月是赤包养的男大学生。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. 新编辑

木叶秋纪和黑尾铁朗是大型出版社入社的同期，虽然二人分属不同的部门，却是午间饭友。

黑尾如愿进入了文艺部，木叶则被分配到了小说部门，原本木叶相当羡慕黑尾能够负责文艺刊物的连载作家，在报告了目前担任的作家后却被黑尾狠狠拍了脑袋：“混蛋，你在说什么啊！早知道小说部门能负责桐生枭老师新书的出版我宁愿当年我们两个换一换。”

“噫，没想到你居然是桐生老师的书迷，我以为你会更喜欢新锐一些的作者……”木叶拧开矿泉水的瓶盖发出感叹。

黑尾现在担纲的几位作者老师大多是二三十代的年轻作者，甚至有几位获得芥川赏及直木赏的提名，都是被文艺界誉为鬼才新星的人物。桐生老师虽然也是二十代的作者，文风却继承了上世纪初唯美兼具狂气的风格，放到现今的年轻作者里显得颇具异色，木叶理所当然的认为黑尾一定喜欢自己负责范围的作品。

“桐生老师的作品不一样……我当然也非常喜爱自己目前担当的老师们，但桐生老师的作品却让我有很强烈的共鸣。”黑尾把吸管扎进牛奶盒的锡纸孔。

第一次读到桐生老师的作品还是黑尾大学时期在书店兼职的时候，彼时桐生枭的处女短篇获得了新人赏后，出版社趁热打铁为他出版了第一本长篇小说，兼职期被来书店商讨的编辑塞了试读的小册子后，黑尾立刻从不宽裕的生活费里挤出800日元入手了还没有什么名气的新人作家的小说，为此他半个礼拜的午饭都被缩减到自制饭团和牛奶。

午休快要结束，他和木叶才前后脚从吸烟室里出来回到各自的部门。二人都没想到，他们开玩笑的羡慕这么快就成了真。

三个礼拜后，黑尾接到了调令，据编辑长形容，小说部门的编辑前辈连续有人结婚退社以及外出取材意外受伤，目前十分缺人手，所以从文艺部抽调有经验的编辑去负责出版社周年献礼的企划作家。

“呜哇，文豪特辑吗？”黑尾非常吃惊，“编辑长，我去真的没有问题吗？！”

“你小子自信一点啊，你负责的几位老师对你的评价都相当高哦！”编辑长把手中的记事本合上抬头看向自己手下的干将，“再说只是临时去帮忙，我还没松口就这么让你跑了！”

当天上午黑尾就抱着办公用具去楼下的小说部门报道了，迎接他的正是木叶，木叶一副焦头烂额的样子，“啊，阿黑你来了真是太好了！”黑尾刚放下手中的纸箱就被木叶拉去和编辑长开企划会议，重新分配工作。

碰头会上黑尾听着一个个文坛上耀眼瞩目的名字也跟着心绪澎湃起来，听说自己被分配了赤苇老师的时候，他完全没明白木叶为什么突然对着他挤眉弄眼，也因为木叶的鬼脸太过夸张以至于黑尾没能注意到其他编辑们微妙的神色。

直到木叶领着他在赤苇宅门口下车，按响门铃他才知道木叶方才对他眉飞色舞是因为什么。

“木叶先生你怎么今天就来了？我记得截稿日在下周。”来开门的俊秀男人脖子上挂着相机，一幅准备出门的样子。

“今天是带新编辑来见赤苇老师的，”木叶侧身让出身后的黑尾，“介绍一下，这位就是桐生老师，桐生老师这位是从文艺部借调的编辑黑尾。”

眼前只能用伊达男称呼的古典美男子让黑尾一时间目瞪口呆，骗人的吧？这位竟然就是自己仰慕已久的桐生枭老师。

因为黑尾不合时宜的痴呆，场面陷入了微妙的尴尬气氛，被木叶踢了一脚黑尾才手忙脚乱从西装内袋里抽出名片夹，他笨手笨脚地洒了半盒名片才弯腰恭敬的伸出双手递上名片。

桐生老师面无表情的接过黑尾的名片，眼睛扫过黑尾脖子上黑色的颈圈时不易察觉地皱了下眉头，不过他很快又恢复冷淡疏离的表情，和木叶又寒暄了两句便出门了。

“哇！太可惜了，希望赤苇老师家门口的监控录像把你刚刚痴呆的样子都录下了，你不知道你刚刚对着桐生老师口水都要流出来啦！”木叶把手放在蹲下来拾捡散落一地名片的黑尾的头上，“我第一次跟前辈来的时候也很吃惊，没想到桐生老师会是赤苇老师的独子。”

黑尾打掉木叶放在自己头上的手，掸了掸手中一打名片的灰放回口袋才站起来，木叶还在继续火上浇油，“没想到你喜欢的是这个类型的alpha啊，不过我懂的，头回面对桐生老师的美貌我也有过心跳加速的体验，不能怪阿黑你对着老师精神恍惚。”

黑尾仗着身高优势，给木叶来了一个结结实实的背后锁喉，“你说谁刚刚流口水来着？”

他们在门口又逗留了片刻，才在赤苇老师的助理的引领下到了会客室。文坛巨匠的赤苇老师年逾七十，却保养地十分得宜，一头浓密的银发打理得一丝不苟，从桐生老师的身高判断，赤苇老师即便上了年纪骨骼有所收缩也是个身材相当高大的男人，能有那般风姿绰约的儿子，作为父亲自然也是不可多得的英俊。

黑尾回忆起自己曾经读过的关于这位文豪的众多花边新闻，赤苇老师作为文坛秃顶联盟中难得保留了年轻时期发量的美男，私生活也是配得上美男子之称的混乱，成名几十年来光是有名有姓的绯闻对象就有许多是当红明星，歌手演员，更别提流水般的露水姻缘。

这位被无数人众星捧月的作家还是名alpha，更为他的传奇生涯添上了艳情色彩，生而为容易被荷尔蒙影响的性别，却一生致力于游戏花丛，从未结婚，若不是业内人士，甚至不知道赤苇老师有孩子，这位风流的男士至今仍被许多沙文主义的男性alpha奉为理想模范。

见到真人后，黑尾并没有办法把赤苇老师和网上或者文章里读到的那种风流浪子形象联系起来，碰头会非常客气，相互寒暄后，赤苇老师甚至亲切地鼓励了他几句：“这还是我第一次有omega作为编辑呢，现在出版社的omega越来越多了，说明时代变了，黑尾君今后也要好好努力啊！”

黑尾十分感激的收下这份激励，工作的热情更是空前高涨，“情绪这么高的时候正是加班的好时机！不如回公司加上个五六小时！”二人从赤苇宅出来后，木叶伸了个懒腰对显然还在飘飘然的黑尾泼冷水。

“抱歉，虽然确实很想加班，但我今天约了人喝酒。”黑尾晃了晃手机。

木叶只好嘟着嘴和黑尾在车站闸口分开，一个人孤伶伶的回单位加班。黑尾在车站门口等了片刻，一辆明黄的跑车停在了路边，双人座的跑车门自动打开，黑尾小跑着上了副驾驶，赶紧系好安全带催促来人赶紧离开，接近晚高峰时期停在路边的跑车实在过于扎眼了。

“混蛋木兔，都叫你不要开这么高调的车出来了！”黑尾捂住脸抱怨，“我真的不想在周刊新闻上看到自己打了码的脸啊！”

“真被拍到了又有什么关系，黑尾你嫁给我不就好了！”车主毫不在意地踩着油门驶离拥堵的车流，拐进较为僻静的路段。

“你家里我可应付不来！少废话，今天说好的吃高级烤肉呢？”黑尾自觉从副驾驶座前的抽屉里翻出墨镜戴上，木兔作为备受瞩目的排球职业选手，又是财团的大少爷，被小报跟拍也不是一次两次了。

从世田谷开到银座的路上木兔被黑尾数落了一路几次险些上报的经历，好在黑尾今天有戴围巾遮住了颈圈，不然这周的杂志就会有大标题：知名富豪alpha排球选手木兔光太郎载男性omega银座浪漫约会。

他们并排坐在吧台座位上观赏面前主厨烤制高级牛排，因为木兔开了车，所以实际能喝酒的只有黑尾，黑尾晚些时候回家还要给自己和弟弟们准备次日的便当，也不能敞开肚子灌下迷魂汤。

木兔毫无形象地把下巴搁在桌面上耍赖嚷嚷：“都说了你嫁给我不就好了！”

“嫁给你我还不是每天都要准备便当当老妈子，没差啦！”黑尾喝了一口侍酒师推荐的红酒，“是不是阿姨又给你安排相亲了？”

“你也知道的，我根本应付不来那些omega，我每次一说到排球的事情他们就不耐烦的样子！”

“嘛，毕竟不说排球你也不是我认识的木兔光太郎了。”

木兔转过脑袋看向笑意盈盈的黑尾，“你今天心情真不错？话说你刚刚为什么会在世田谷？”木兔突然直起身板着脸问道，“难道阿黑在我不知道的时候有了超有钱的恋人？！”

“胡说八道什么呀你，只是去和担任的老师开碰头会而已。”黑尾装作云淡风轻的样子吃了两口前菜。

“什么老师会住在那种地方啊？！”木兔睁大眼睛顺着黑尾的话问道。

黑尾十分满意木兔的捧场：“我今天被抽调到小说部门帮忙负责文豪特辑，这次新负责的老师可是人们俗称的巨匠。而且我今天还见到了一直仰慕的小说家，没想到是那么出色风雅的人。”

吃完心心念念许久的烤肉，二人又互相交流了一些工作上的趣事，木兔才开着跑车在黑尾的强烈要求下把人送到车站前，使出撒泼打滚的绝招也没能挽留住一心要坐电车回家的黑尾。

黑尾家住在离公司车程四十多分钟的郊区，为了节省开支，工作后还是选择和弟弟妹妹们一起住在母亲去世后留下的公寓里，好在二弟的夜久和三弟的孤爪都快大学毕业了，只剩下山本和最小的山本妹妹还在读中学，想来之后黑尾也能轻松许多吧？

你问为什么他们家兄弟姐妹姓氏不一样？要怪大概只能怪他们那位已经过世的母亲是个性格恶劣爱好劈腿的女性beta，每隔一段时间就会换一任丈夫，因此黑尾家几个孩子的姓氏都各不相同。

黑尾在高中二年级社团活动的时候收到母亲在医院难产过世的死讯，他第一反应并不是悲伤，而是想到这个女人终于以最糟糕的方式遭到报应了吗？

而在这之后分化成omega大概是老天对黑尾产生不孝妄念的惩罚吧。

在回家的路上去超市买完下架前最后一波打折蔬菜和冷冻肉类才提着塑料袋打开家门，来迎接他的夜久接过黑尾手中的塑料袋发出惊呼：“哇，明天的午餐是汉堡肉吗？”

研磨抱着膝盖坐在垫子上，抬头小声问道：“有好事发生？”

黑尾脱下皮鞋放到鞋架的最上层：“哦，被委派了额外的工作，这几个月薪水也会变多！”

而且我今天见到了一直仰慕的老师。黑尾有些心虚地补充道，他的眼前又闪过桐生老师那张宛如古诗中映照出的容貌，不禁在玄关昏黄的灯光下暗自脸红。

研磨又把注意力放回手中的游戏机，无所谓地应和：“你高兴就好。”


	2. 征兆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章肉主要是苇月【。

月岛萤的公寓离学校很近，步行距离十五分钟就能到校区最近的出入口，今天大学院没有课也不用去课题组报道的月岛萤正在家中完成兼职用的设计图纸。

“赤苇先生怎么没打招呼就来了？”靠在玄关口的月岛对来人十分诧异。

“家里有客人，来你这里打发一下时间……”月岛从赤苇手中接过递来的相机，随手翻看相册里新拍的照片，“还有可能要麻烦月岛你处理一下素材。”

月岛眯起眼睛不置可否道：“诶，来了赤苇先生不擅长应付的客人啊……”

赤苇换上拖鞋熟门熟路的到厨房接了一杯咖啡，月岛为相机插上USB接口，关上目前正在制作的项目，优先处理赤苇带来的素材。

“来的人里有Omega吗？”把照片拖进PS里打开，月岛熟练的为照片修正抖动造成的模糊并且调色。

赤苇敷衍地“嗯”了一声，端着咖啡坐进落地窗前的懒人沙发里，惬意地捡起地毯上倒扣的小说。听到月岛的问话他才想起来，那人递给他的名片还揣在外套的口袋里，他只好在懒人沙发上拧着关节把名片抽出来。

不知是不是一直贴身携带，就算放在名片夹中，信息素也从那人的身体里溢散出来浸润进善于吸附颗粒的粗糙纸张，他皱起鼻子闻到名片上淡淡的香气厌恶地把印有“黑尾铁朗”的名片扔进纸篓。

那人以后大概经常出入家宅这件事实让赤苇心神不宁，勾起许多不愿想起的记忆。但毕竟是出版社安排的编辑，也不能直言因为不喜对方性别而拒绝往来，这样肯定会留下性别歧视的把柄。

月岛把处理好的照片压缩后发送到赤苇的邮箱，取下USB将相机装回赤苇背着的相机包里。

“素材处理完了，赤苇先生打算回家了吗？”

月岛笑盈盈地跨坐在深陷于懒人沙发里的赤苇身上，赤苇被他压住发出短促的闷哼和微弱的抗议：“阿月，好重。”

“赤苇先生好久没来了，要不是房租每个月都会按时到账，我都以为赤苇先生已经忘记我了。”月岛弯下腰和赤苇鼻尖贴着鼻尖，保持亲昵暧昧的距离。

赤苇无奈地搂住月岛的腰，“我怎么会忘了自己的男朋友，只是最近在筹备新书的事情，有些忙不过来。”

月岛贴着赤苇的耳根轻轻呼气：“那今天赤苇先生来了，就别想轻易回去了呢。”

说着他的手已经摸上赤苇休闲裤的皮带搭扣，金属的搭扣发出咔哒的清脆响声，在静谧的室内尤为震耳欲聋，仿佛为接下来的篇章敲响第一声鼓点。

拉下拉链后，他的手顺着敞开的裤裆，指尖灵巧的沿着内裤的缝合线勾勒赤苇半勃起的阴茎轮廓，身为Alpha的赤苇拥有与秀气的脸蛋完全不符的巨大性器。

“就算有心理准备，每次摸到京治的小弟弟，我还是会大吃一惊呢……”月岛抽出茶几下的藤编收纳，把和电视机遥控器并排摆放的润滑剂取出塞进赤苇的手里。

“请不要在这个时候开我小弟弟的玩笑。”赤苇依然板着脸，面无表情的看月岛从自己身上起来一口气脱下居家裤和内裤。

“以及阿月你最近的服务精神是不是有所退步？”赤苇等月岛重新跨坐回他的大腿上弯下腰崛起屁股，把在掌心搓热的润滑剂尽情的抹到月岛不算丰满的屁股上。

赤苇小声在心里感叹，和Omega们不分男女都圆润饱满仿佛要滴下汁水的屁股，还是Beta的相对有肌肉感的臀部更让自己满意。他轻柔的扒开月岛的屁股，手指熟稔的找到藏在沟壑里的后穴，食指毫不费劲的破开褶皱埋进柔软的内里。

“就算我不来，阿月也有每天好好灌肠，真是乖孩子。”赤苇满意的在月岛平滑的肠道里摸索，感受湿润柔软的肠道紧紧裹住自己的手指的热意。

前列腺被若有若无的刺激的月岛在赤苇身上红着脸小声呻吟，就算肠道里的快感逐渐累积依然忍不住回嘴：“啊啊，京治可真是反复无常的男人，明明才给服务精神打了差评呢……”

很快赤苇就能在月岛的后穴里塞进三根手指，淫猥的水声在指关节被粉色的穴口贪婪吞没时响起，发出让人害臊的噗滋声。月岛白皙的脖子因为情动而泛红，他趴在赤苇的胸口询问：“京治今天想要内射吗？”

赤苇点头给出了肯定的答复：“我除了阿月也没有和别人做爱，所以请让我射在阿月下流的小穴里。”

月岛啄吻了一下赤苇的嘴巴，即便是在情动之时，赤苇的表情也几乎没有什么波动，爱上赤苇京治这个男人的人怕是要吃大苦头吧？他在心里想到。顺从男人的引导，月岛微微抬起上身，扶住赤苇尺寸雄伟的阴茎好让头部能对准嵌合进他正哆哆嗦嗦张开的穴口。

啊，进来了。月岛抱着长痛不如短痛的心思，一口气把龟头整个吞了进来，男性beta的生理结构并不是为了容纳Alpha的凶器而存在的，即便做足前戏，括约肌依然会发出抗议，刚刚进来的时候月岛除了快要麻痹的痛感什么也感觉不到。

赤苇虽然脸上很难读出他的心思，但在和月岛的性事上堪称绅士体贴，他耐心的等待月岛调整自己的呼吸，适应肠道里常规格的异物，亲吻月岛敏感的耳根和锁骨，手指也体贴的在月岛的脊背上安抚，赤苇的掌心干燥又炙热，和这人冷淡的表情截然不同。

被这样的手掌爱抚时，月岛几乎要产生一种被关爱的错觉。后穴中的疼痛逐渐消弭，他晃动腰部好让阴茎小幅度的抽插，赤苇不禁发出喟叹：“阿月的里面真紧啊……”

月岛没有理会赤苇的感叹，他光是调整自己的状态就已经十分费力，坚持到他无力继续支撑才软下腰把后续的工作交给对方。

“我没有力气了，后面就麻烦京治了。”月岛喘着气把下巴架在赤苇的肩头，赤苇拍了拍月岛的屁股，嘴上说着“真拿你没办法”，腰部却毫不留情的动起来，一下下狠狠插进月岛的肠道深处，和方才只是在深处摩擦的小幅度抽插不同，为了能够摩擦到月岛的前列腺而刻意加大了幅度，好让龟头能够碾过让月岛快乐的地方。

月岛不知道别的Alpha技术如何，但经常能让他用后穴获得高潮的赤苇绝对堪称技巧高超吧？赤苇保持着不快不慢的速度在月岛的屁股里进出，终于获得快乐的月岛顺从本能贴着赤苇的耳朵发出黏糊糊的呻吟：“啊，好舒服，京治实在太厉害了……”

“阿月才是，小穴里都是水，真棒啊……”赤苇还有余裕在抽插的间隙挑动月岛的情欲，在他进入冲刺阶段后除了低沉的闷哼什么都说不出，月岛的呻吟声也陡然变大，赤苇看不见月岛镜片后湿润的眼睛，却能听到他失去冷静的吟哦。

月岛不自觉地呻吟着“好快”，“受不了了”，“要去了”，在赤苇射精前他已经射在了赤苇衬衣敞开的小腹上。

赤苇继续在月岛高潮的余韵里毫不留情地高速摩擦此时极为敏感的肠壁，他抱紧月岛因为射精而轻微抽搐的身体，终于心满意足的把精液射进月岛的肠道深处。

像是野兽标记自己的领地一样，虽然月岛并不是Omega，赤苇也拒绝着自己的Alpha本能，但他仍然在性爱下意识的选择了可以长期留下痕迹的方式，即便月岛身上残留的他的味道不会超过半天，月岛也闻不到自己身上被播洒的味道，但事后搂着月岛抽烟消磨回家前最后一点时光的时候，赤苇仿佛回到了满是自己气味的巢穴一般安心惬意。

“赤苇先生为什么那么排斥Omega？”月岛抽出赤苇的烟抽了一口又还了回去。

啊，被这家伙埋伏了。赤苇在心里啧了一声，却因为性事后降低的防备心说出了口：“你从小学开始，几乎每天回家都看到父亲在自己面前肏弄不一样的Omega的时候，大概就会对Omega脱敏吧……”

“呜哇，赤苇先生你的成长环境有够恶劣的。”赤苇觉得月岛大抵认为自己在开玩笑，即便自己说的是真话，在正常人听起来也过于荒唐了。但谁知道高中社团活动回家的赤苇已经能若无其事穿过在厨房餐桌上和Omega干得正欢的父亲，径直走到冰箱拿冰矿泉水喝再视若无睹地回到自己房间完成作业呢？

在他看来那些扭曲着脸晃荡着丰盈的屁股迎合Alpha的阴茎肏干的Omega仿佛天外来的披着人类皮囊的拟人生物，无法被理解，没有人类应该有的自尊，屈服于情欲和本能。

不过他父亲已经有一阵没有找过Omega了，大概是那方面功能已经丧失了吧？赤苇想到号称风流浪子的父亲，什么风流，别笑掉大牙了，不过是被本能控制的畜生罢了。也许现在他父亲还在家里暗自高兴出版社为他分配了一位Omega来做责编，就算已经“不行”了，被年轻的Omega吹捧服务也能获得心理上的快感吧。

之后不知是有意还是无意，赤苇在家的日子总能和黑尾上门开碰头会或者来确认稿件进展的时间撞上，虽然不像第一次那般惊慌失措，但黑尾和他搭话的时候总是歪着脑袋不敢直视赤苇。

啊，真麻烦啊……并不想应付Omega的赤苇总会在之后找各种理由离开家，幸好他高中的前辈近来从海外集训返回日本，不用训练的晚上很容易就能把那位咋咋唬唬的木兔光太郎约在六本木或者银座喝酒消遣。

近来这位前辈总是在跟赤苇抱怨怎么才能追到喜欢多年的Omega，虽然赤苇心里难过：啊，木兔前辈终归也是要结婚生子的呢。但他从爱上木兔光太郎的那一刻就明白，木兔和自己的不同之处。

木兔前辈是光啊，赤苇看着旁边陷入恋爱烦恼的男人笑起来，被深深爱着，被世间最温暖的东西浇灌长大的男人，即便这个岁数了还保持着孩童般的天真纯粹，正是这股纯粹到没有杂质的力量才让他在球场上心无旁骛，所向披靡吧？

赤苇嘱咐酒保把木兔的威士忌换成牛奶，“木兔前辈明天还要训练吧，少喝一点为好，”自己则摇晃着手里岩石杯中的球形冰块，单手托着下巴随口回答木兔如何追求Omega的问题，“木兔前辈直接告白不就好了吗？”

木兔苦恼的一口把酒保端上的牛奶闷下一半：“就是说！那家伙啊，完全不把我的告白当回事儿啊！我已经跟他说了好多次跟我结婚就好了，但他完全无视我！”

赤苇挑起一边眉毛露出原来如此的表情：“木兔前辈跟那位Omega认识很多年了吧？如果不是认真正式的告白，恐怕那位Omega并不会相信前辈对他是认真的吧，毕竟木兔前辈是除了对排球全力以赴，其他什么都看不见的人呢。”

木兔苦恼地喝光牛奶把脸埋进胳臂肘，长着嘴发出“啊吧啊吧”的痴呆声音，突然意识到什么似的从座位上弹起来：“嘿！嘿！我明白了！！幸好找赤苇君商量了！求婚怎么能少了戒指，真是个笨蛋啊我！”

木兔全力一巴掌拍在赤苇背上，醍醐灌顶似的模样让赤苇只能在心里默默祝福他这位在人情世故上多少有些缺根弦的前辈好运。

现在就开始着急慌忙地联系熟悉的外商看钻戒，木兔一边打着电话一边和赤苇道别，快乐地大踏步离开了酒吧。正在擦酒杯的酒保天童看了一眼赤苇寂寞的表情：“赤苇君什么都不告诉他真的好吗？”

“天童前辈又看出来了吗？”赤苇没有加点任何酒水，天童却又为他送上一杯old fashioned。

“给你治疗失恋的小心脏的，算我请客哟，赤苇君。”

“真小气，总是说破别人心思是不会受欢迎的，天童前辈。”

赤苇那晚并没有喝得酩酊大醉，失恋什么的，不是早就知道的事情吗，又有什么可大肆痛诉自己伤口的必要呢？爱上同为Alpha的前辈并不一定会走向没有结局的终场，但这个人是木兔光太郎的时候，赤苇就明白这场从青春期开始的单恋注定无疾而终。

木兔和他不一样，赤苇在认识木兔光太郎之前从来不知道自己还能爱上别人，也不认为自己拥有爱人的能力。赤苇的出生并不光彩，虽然他的父亲是文坛巨匠，母亲是国宝级当红影星。但他却是个彻头彻尾的私生子，母亲在婚内生下他后就把他扔给了父亲，在产房里甚至没有抱过他一下，名为赤苇京治的孩子就已经被人送到了他父亲的家里。

他的父亲也从没有抱过自己这个意外得来的儿子，赤苇京治是被保姆带大的，等他的父亲厌烦了家里总有碍事的外人，在确认自己年幼的儿子就算不用保姆也不会意外死掉后，便辞退了保姆，恢复以往声色犬马，纵情欲海的浪荡生活。

从未被爱过的人，怎么去爱别人？

但也许爱他人的能力是与生俱来的呢？赤苇把胸口涌出的，从未体味过的感情毫无保留的奉献给了木兔光太郎，包括他不认为自己拥有的那些人类应该具有的美德，诸如无私，诸如隐忍，他安分地守在木兔的身边，心甘情愿呆在木兔知心后辈的位置，自己一辈子都不愿意和Omega有瓜葛，更不愿意把不幸的孩子带来人世，但他愿意默默守护木兔的身边，希望木兔能够一生如他所愿的快乐。

就算没有宿醉，赤苇第二天依然头疼欲裂，睡到下午才清醒过来，他浑浑噩噩的想要穿过客厅去厨房喝点醒酒的汤水，却不小心撞见父亲那位新编辑衣冠不整跌跌撞撞地从书房跑出来，虽然不想注意，但赤苇仍然很清晰的从空气中闻到了情欲的甜腻香气，让他原本就不佳的胃部一阵翻腾。

那位高个的Omega撞见赤苇的时候脸色煞白好像下一刻就要去世一样，但他什么都没说，甚至没有向赤苇打招呼就转身夺门而出。

啊，果然，被吃掉了吗？赤苇见怪不怪的继续往厨房走，慢条斯理的调了一杯蜂蜜水灌进肚子，他一点都不意外父亲对这位看起来不像Omega的Omega下手，你看了二十年也会和赤苇京治一样习以为常的。


	3. 罅隙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是mob黑呢，缓缓躺下

新的工作让黑尾最近一直处于高强度的劳动中，原本文艺部门的工作还要继续，又要熟悉小说部门的工作流程，除了作家老师家中，还被木叶带着去印厂，书店巡回走访，工作强度比之前大了不少，连木兔约他出去喝酒他也再三推诿，引得木兔在电话那头对他三五不时的大加抱怨，他每次都双手合十向电话那头的木兔赔罪：“抱歉抱歉，下次一定陪你喝个开心。”

黑尾晚上到家给弟弟妹妹们做完晚饭和便当倒头就睡，第二天还要早起赶电车的早高峰，虽然体力只是勉强跟上工作，他的工作热情却空前高涨，对于黑尾来说可以去赤苇老师家的机会和扭蛋机拧动旋钮的那一刻一样紧张刺激。

每次去赤苇老师家之前他都会充满期待，不管是新鲜的带有墨水香气的手稿，还是那位容姿令人心旷神怡的作家老师，都能立刻让黑尾洋溢在多巴胺过量分泌的快乐里。

从木叶那里得知桐生老师的真名是赤苇京治，京治啊，的确是与他容貌相配的秀气名字呢，木叶看到黑尾的神色大声吐槽：“你这家伙没救了！”

虽然心里仰慕桐生老师，但是黑尾还没能锻炼出直视桐生老师容貌的心脏，即便在逐渐适应，希望和桐生老师打招呼时不要总是过于失礼无法直视对方的眼睛，但自己面对桐生老师脸红心跳的模样还被赤苇老师撞见了几回，真是丢人啊。

今天少见的不是桐生老师来开门，赤苇老师亲自把黑尾迎进门，黑尾在进门换鞋的时候特意注意了门口桐生老师的皮鞋，他装作寒暄的模样询问：“还麻烦赤苇老师亲自来开门，桐生老师今天是生病了吗？”

赤苇老师把双手拢在和服的袖子里，注视着坐在木地板上脱下皮鞋的年轻Omega：“京治那小子大概是和乱七八糟的人鬼混到很晚吧，天快亮才回来，现在还没起床。”

听说是出去“鬼混”，眼前的年轻人虽然掩饰的很好，但是没被刘海遮住的那只眼睛还是难掩失望。

赤苇老师领着黑尾往他惯常写作的和式书房，边走边与黑尾闲聊：“黑尾君入社多久了？”

“哈，说来惭愧，今年正好是第八年。”黑尾恭敬的回答。

“那黑尾君今年刚好三十？哈哈，还是青春大好的年纪啊。”赤苇老师爽朗的笑声让黑尾不好意思地低下头。

“黑尾君有弟弟妹妹吧？”赤苇老师指了指黑尾编辑包上的挂件，是猛虎高中家政课的拙劣缝纫作业，就算经过小茜的二次包装，诡异的图案依然出卖了制作者的粗手粗脚。

黑尾想起小茜和猛虎一起把挂件给他的时候，猛虎害羞地差点没把脑袋砸进榻榻米的木盒里。

“是，我是家里的长男……”黑尾君下意识地抚摸包上因为风里来雨里去而微微发灰的挂件。

“黑尾君，很辛苦吧。”赤苇老师拉开木门，黑尾像往常一样坐到坐垫上。

“早就习惯了，没什么辛苦的，多谢赤苇老师关心。”

在黑尾翻看手稿的时候，赤苇老师在房间里踱步活动身体，嘴上仍在有一句没一句的继续方才的闲话家常：“京治就比你小两岁，和黑尾君比起来可差远了，从来不懂得孝敬父母，关爱晚辈，成天在外头和人鬼混，黑尾君有恋人吗？”

恋人吗？黑尾的脑中又不禁闪过赤苇京治的脸，突然和德高望重的老师讨论恋爱话题让黑尾因对对方儿子抱有邪念而倍感惭愧，同时也因不习惯与人说起自己贫瘠的私生活而害羞不已。

“没，没有……”黑尾怕回答的太短显得失礼又笑着补充，“现在工作比较重要，加班时间那么长哪有和恋人相处的机会呢，哈哈。”

“我以为像黑尾君这样出色的年轻人，肯定会有一大批爱慕者呢。”赤苇老师从背后笑着拍了拍黑尾的肩膀。

突然被人接触，黑尾不自觉的因为从尾椎传来的过电般的酥麻感而直起身。

黑尾实在不好意思再在赤苇宅呆下去了，心里盘算着剩下的稿件等回公司再处理，便把文稿塞回包里，打算起身告辞。

但他没能站起来，因为……肩膀上的那只手并没有离开。

黑尾呼吸一窒，想要礼貌地闪开对方的碰触，却被牢牢地固定在原地，原本来到赤苇宅时蓬松愉快的心情一扫而空，取而代之的是让黑尾毛骨悚然的氛围，从四面八方向他压来。

“黑尾君，好像相当中意我们家的京治呢？”赤苇老师的手在黑尾的肩头轻轻摩挲，像蛛网般冰冷粘腻的触感残留在被抚摸过的地方，即便隔着三层衣物，黑尾仍然止不住浑身发抖。

“我，我想我该回去了……”黑尾小声地反抗被牢牢镇压在原地。

“别着急走呀，我还想知道更多关于黑尾君的事情呢。”Alpha的手从黑尾的肩膀转移到戴着项圈的脖颈，因为上了年纪而开始变得枯瘦的手指划过黑尾项圈的边缘。

“赤苇……老师——”黑尾想要说的话都因为被手指按压脖颈后的腺体而中断。

“黑尾君很青涩呢，不习惯被人碰触，啊……”Alpha的手从黑尾的耳后掠过，大胆地抚摸起黑尾的脸颊，“难道说——黑尾君，还是处女？”

黑尾害怕极了，他想缩起身体，但接近190的身高，即便蜷缩起来又能消失到哪儿去呢？他从没被人这样明目张胆噩耗抚摸过，即便在电车上被摸过屁股，大多数人也会忌惮他显眼的身高和运动员般拥有肌肉线条的体魄不敢更进一步，黑尾一直很清楚，自己是个大块头长得也不符合传统意义上漂亮柔和的Omega，不过他很庆幸自己身材高大长相可疑，为他省去了不少麻烦。

他从没想过自己有一天也会陷入现在的局面，他自由自在太久了，久到忘记自己实际仍然是个会被当作猎物的Omega，久到忘记自己身处的究竟是一片怎样掠食者盘踞的丛林。身后的Alpha年事已高，但长期保养的身体依然蕴含不容小觑的力量，淡泊的信息素不算浓厚，却充满压迫感。

当然可怕的并不仅仅是这些生理上的因素，而是因为——对方是业界泰斗，是人望极高的文学大家，是自己仰慕已久的作家老师。

他听到身后的Alpha说：“来，把衣服脱了吧。”

黑尾的脑海里盘旋着乌七八糟的杂念，他想逃跑，但腿脚丝毫不听使唤，他想反抗，但深知自己大抵无法承担反抗的后果。

“我并没有拦着黑尾君离开，但我希望黑尾君想清楚走出那扇门后……”Alpha贴在黑尾的耳边，像情人般缱绻地对着黑尾敏感的耳垂低语，“会有什么后果呢？”

黑尾希望自己从未出生在这世上，是不是自己就不用承受这些痛苦的事情了？

他望向手中编辑包上那枚小小的挂饰，想起昨夜猛虎向他申请社团活动的费用，想起进入青春期的妹妹想要零花钱打扮自己，想起研磨忍耐自己不买新出的游戏机，想起夜久舍不得买的求职的新西装。

啊，是啊，我——不是一个人活在这世上啊。

他慢慢地解下已经垮下一半的围巾，放在一边，再是外套，领带，西装，衬衣，皮带，西装裤，袜子——内裤。

开了暖气的房间里依然让黑尾浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，他哆嗦着跪坐在坐垫上，企图遮住毫无遮蔽物的下体。

“黑尾君，请把腿张开。”命令他的Alpha此时正好整以暇的坐在他对面，满意地看黑尾因为寒冷而坚挺变硬的乳尖。

青春期后连家人都未曾见过的，黑尾的裸体，就这么袒露在外人面前。

黑尾咬着下唇身体后仰，双手撑住身后灯芯草编织的榻榻米，他把压在屁股下的双腿转到身前。因为运动的关系，黑尾的身体非常柔韧，即便此时尽量减小下身暴露的面积也只是延缓死刑的徒劳，尽管如此他还是尽力利用柔软的肢关节把身体转成对方要求的姿态。

他的膝盖并拢，企图用小腿挡住对方的视线，却在对方不赞同的目光下放弃抵抗，想到自己动作快些也许也能快点结束，黑尾终于一口气打开双腿。

“黑尾君的小穴，是少见的粉色呢……”对面的Alpha不住对眼前的美景发出赞叹，“请黑尾君把阴茎拨开，把小穴露出来吧。”

机械地听从指示，黑尾把耷拉着的阴茎推到一边，露出被垂软的小肉棒遮住的粉色阴唇，因为张开双腿的姿势，原本紧紧合上的两片贝肉此时被迫打开，露出顶端藏在层层唇肉后微微探头的阴蒂和最下方尚未被开垦过的阴道口。

男性的Omega没有睾丸，本该是睾丸的地方只剩下浅浅的印子，并在原本睾丸的位置生出一整套完整的生育器官。

从未见过天日的小穴被热烈的视奸，观赏的男人还兴奋地说着：“哦哦，好久没见过这么漂亮的处女穴了，黑尾君真是有一副漂亮的身体呢，如此漂亮的身体却藏了这么久，简直暴殄天物。”

男人不由分说的摸上了黑尾的下体，指尖先是试探地轻轻戳刺阴蒂，突然被刺激敏感处黑尾的腰猛地向上挺起，小阴唇也跟着收缩抽搐起来，“黑尾君，很敏感呢……”他又捏了捏在冷空气里颤颤巍巍地小阴唇，整个下身收缩得更厉害了，“黑尾君平时会自慰吗？”

黑尾咬着嘴不想回答问题，现在的情况已经够难堪了，还要被对方问话无异于给黑尾的精神世界雪上加霜。

“黑尾君不好好回答问题，只会拖延更久哦，黑尾君想早点回去陪弟弟妹妹们吧？”Alpha用仿佛和稚童交谈的口气温和的对黑尾说出可怕的威胁。

“……不……咳——”黑尾清了清沙哑的嗓子，“我很少碰那里……”

Alpha好奇地挑眉：“发情期也不碰么？”

黑尾吸了口冷气，让自己的注意力从被手指拨弄的小阴唇上转移开，尽量保持平稳的语气，“只，只碰阴蒂……”

“黑尾君在家里都没有什么小玩具帮忙吗？”Alpha轻轻搔刮他紧闭的阴道口，“也就是说，这里——还没有被插入过？”

“啊……黑尾君在家没有什么隐私吧？害怕被兄弟姐妹发现你淫乱的一面，所以连小玩具都没有。”没等黑尾回答，他就帮黑尾说出来答案。

家境贫寒和兄弟姐妹住在一起，连自己房间都没有的Omega，为了工作学习长期使用抑制剂，只在医生的指导下，每隔几年才选择几天停止使用抑制剂度过发情期保留最低限度的子宫健康，黑尾的故事在男人面前再显而易见不过了。

如果在家里放置任何小玩具，都有可能被调皮不懂事的弟妹翻找出来，所以只能依靠双手刺激抚摸，“黑尾君……”Alpha停顿片刻，每次Alpha这样喊自己的名字，黑尾都知道对方肯定又有了新的命令，即便在这样的处境里，黑尾的大脑依然无法停止对接下来可能展开的猜测，他想过对方会强行插入，想过对方会指奸，他对强奸的认识还停留在插入行为上，“请自慰给我看吧。”

黑尾瞪大眼睛，他刚刚还想，如果对方强行插入的话说不定很快就可以结束这场酷刑，但对方却要求他自己抚摸自己。

黑尾不是发情期很少碰触自己的性器官，他对自己的身体并不比对方更陌生，他不知道自己哪里是敏感带，哪里被爱抚会舒服，以往只在发情期有些粗暴的蹂躏自己的阴唇和阴蒂，反正发情期阴道里会淌出足够多的淫水来润滑，他只要刺激阴蒂就能很快高潮，高潮后他会睡一会儿，这样每次高潮之间的时间空隙也会变长，反正他只需要发情足够的天数等激素水平回到健康人的水平就可以了。

然而这样投机取巧的办法，此时却让他捉襟见肘，手足无措。明明已经三十岁了，却对自慰都十足陌生，黑尾的手不知道应该抚摸哪里，他先是寻着发情期时的记忆，用食指和中指搓揉埋在肉唇里的阴蒂。

嘶，好痛……干涩的下体被手指搓揉不仅没有任何快感，反而带来阵阵刺痛，黑尾知道自己的身体还没有准备好接受爱抚，甚至保持张开腿的姿势都让下体牵扯着仿佛快要抽筋。

“黑尾君不妨想象一下，京治的手正在揉弄你淫荡的乳尖。”Alpha循循善诱地提醒闭着眼睛皱起眉头，连自慰都因为生涩而痛苦的Omega。

如果是京治君在抚摸自己？这个念头一旦从黑尾的心底升起，便带来了十足的变化。

如果是京治君看着自己这幅模样，注视着自己淫荡抽搐的小穴……他想起京治那双总是修剪保养至最佳状态的手，京治的手指修长，骨节分明，指节如葱段一般笔直，仿佛钢琴家般优美的双手，如果是这双手在抚摸自己……

想象着京治的手指覆上自己的柔软的胸乳，泛着健康血色的指尖捻起乳头，夹在指尖温柔的把玩，指腹摩挲柔嫩的乳尖。

他的下身不自觉泛起春潮，他竟然光是想着京治玩弄自己的胸部，小穴里就涌出透明清亮的液体，打湿了正在蹂躏阴蒂的手指。

一旦想到京治那双美丽的，锐利的眼睛正注视着自己的丑态，黑尾的身体就像要烧起来，原本冰冷的身体从小腹升腾起一股暖洋洋的热意扩散到四肢百骸，惨白的脸颊亦飘起病态的红晕，吐出的气息烧灼着干咳的喉咙，在空中凝成浑浊的雾气。

京治……他在心底小声呼唤着，希望假借这个虚幻的身影逃避自己正身处的炼狱。

他的身体先于他的理性对脑海中浮现的身影作出反应，他的手指一改先前手势粗暴的蹂躏，利用指腹沾上涌出的淫液轻轻地在阴阜画圈打转，寻找让自己快乐的方式。

他的小穴里一股股的溢出穴道无法承载的汁液，很快顺着他的股缝滑下濡湿了坐垫，手指每次蘸起新涌出的淫水便会发出下流的啪嗒声。

黑尾沉浸在自慰中，并不知道自己嘴里不受控制地开始胡言乱语，他张开的嘴里几不可闻的吐出幻想着的名字：京治……

并因为幻想被对方碰触而不自觉发出短促而尖细的娇喘，即便这样，他的身体还是不满足，想要更多，就在他的手指越来越快的拨弄从肉唇里彻底硬挺起来的肉核时，一个嗡嗡着高速震动的玩具被抵在了他的阴蒂上。

突如其来的刺激让一直压抑着呻吟的黑尾发出令自己都害怕的高亢惊喘：“噫啊！太……太刺激了！”

下身因为跳蛋摩擦他从未被如此刺激的阴核而抖动抽搐，他感觉到从未有过的剧烈快感在身体里堆积，很快身体就要承载不了这种过载的快乐而崩坏，他闭着眼睛哭叫：“不行……好痛，好痛！要去了！”

小穴里喷射出一股股水柱，洇湿了坐垫和地板，他的小腹和胸口沾满从阴茎里射出的乳白色的粘稠液体。

“黑尾君，潮吹了呢……”许久没有开口的Alpha发出由衷的赞叹，“明明是处女，身体却相当淫荡，光是想象京治就能轻易进入状态高潮……黑尾君的身体真是最棒的素材呀。”

结束了吗？黑尾这样想着，对面的Alpha甚至体贴的为他披上了衬衣，在默许下他哆哆嗦嗦的穿起了衣服，他的双手抖得太厉害，完全无法打好领带，连衬衣的扣子都扣得十分勉强。

已经坐回桌后的赤苇老师欣赏着年轻Omega一件件的穿上衣服，却掩盖不住身上凌乱的情欲气息，黑尾胡乱地把没能套在身上的衣物塞进包里便想离开。

“那么黑尾君，我们……明天见。”刚刚才松了口气的黑尾仿佛被无形的双手再次扼住喉咙，他想要哭喊，流泪，却因为窒息和恐惧只能从喉咙里发出无意义的“咯咯”声。

他以为这就是终结，却被告知，这只是漫长凌迟的开始。身后的男人手里握着精巧的，被磨砺完备的刀刃，今天只是在他的身上划下了第一刀。

而黑尾身上的血远远没有流干。

他不发一语慌忙的逃离那个房间，日后的事情，交给日后再处理。胆小的Omega此时只想找一个安静温暖的巢穴，舔舐受伤的身体。

可他刚跑到客厅，就撞见了方才脑子里被他淫猥地幻想的男人。

京治……他想呼唤对方，却在撞上对方疏离冷漠的眼睛时猛地失去了声音。

他有什么资格喊这个名字呢？

所以他转身继续自己毫无意义的逃亡。

可他，又能逃到哪里去呢？

黑尾想要找个地方尽情的吼叫，哭泣，发泄心中的屈辱和不甘。

但他走过卡拉OK，走过网咖，走过旅馆，在他涌起冲动的瞬间，常年节约的本能又让他无法任性的迈入商铺的门槛。

而一名接近190公分的男子在公园里嚎啕大哭也无异于社会性死亡。

他游荡在街上，不敢回家，也无处可去，直到深夜，夜久担心的发来讯息：阿黑你还在加班吗？

黑尾才终于鼓起最后一丝勇气拧开了公寓破旧的铁门。

其他人都已经睡了，夜久留了字条说浴缸里给他重新放了热水，先前他太久没有回去已经冷掉了。

黑尾轻手轻脚地脱下鞋，装作和平日里一样，把外套和包挂好，把需要换洗的衣物扔进脏衣娄里，但他其实一点都不想在看见自己今天这身衣服了，可是黑尾一共只有三套西装，又哪里有给他任性的余裕呢？

打开花洒的瞬间，在哗哗的水流的掩盖下，黑尾想要哭泣，但第一时间却无法挤出眼泪。为什么？明明那么委屈，却好像故作矫情，非要流泪才能表现出自己所遭受的苦难。

黑尾的拳头重重的锤向瓷砖，他的指关节被瓷砖间粗糙的水泥划破，鲜血顺着手背被水流冲走，打着旋落进下水道。

“阿黑，你还好吗？我好像听到了什么声音。”夜久迷糊的询问从浴室门外传来。

黑尾的心底涌起一阵难以言喻的惧意——绝对，绝对不能让弟弟妹妹们知道。

“没事，沐浴露掉到了地上而已……”

“你怎么这么大了还笨手笨脚的！那我回去睡了。”

等夜久离开了，黑尾才发现，自己的眼睛里正在涌出被叫做眼泪的液体，它们混杂在从空中落下的热水中，连黑尾自己都分不清，这究竟是泪水，还是空洞的毫无价值的洗澡水。

他流着泪用浴球狠狠搓洗自己的身体，直到全身都因为过度磨擦而泛红发疼才小心的泡进夜久特意为他重放的洗澡水里，在搓洗身体的时候，黑尾自我催眠式的对自己重复：不过是身体罢了。

不过是，身体罢了。

被温热的水流包裹，暂时让黑尾放空了脑袋，什么也不去想，便什么都感觉不到，愤怒，悲伤，恐惧，羞耻……都被他放逐到身体之外。

他带着这片空洞的宁静，蹑手蹑脚走进和夜久共享的卧室，睡进温暖的被窝。

回到巢穴的Omega，在熟悉的气息里长长的舒了一口气……随后陷入了辗转不休的噩梦。


	4. 陷落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可爱母猫惨遭调教

“总觉得……呐，你明白的吧？”木叶在厕所里听到外头的男性alpha同事们在闲谈，内心不住吐槽“喂喂你们说悄悄话不要选在会被偷听的地方啊”耳朵却不争气的竖了起来。

“啊……是说，黑尾吧？”另一名alpha同事迟疑地附和，“我懂我懂，那家伙最近……氛围和之前不太一样了。”

“是，是，多了一股色气，对吧？”

突然听到熟人的名字，木叶也不禁跟着紧张起来。

“刚调来的时候，完全没意识到那家伙是个Omega，”其中一个人压低声音，但厕所空旷，讲小话也听的一清二楚，“昨天他衬衣激凸，你……硬了吧？”

“喂！混蛋，别说我，你也硬了吧？”

“啊啊，硬了，那家伙发现以后还害羞了……”

“真的吗？”

“真的真的，哇啊，感觉现在就算跟他上床我也完全ok……我居然有一天会觉得190的男人色情。”

“我前几天在吸烟室找他借火，拍他肩膀的时候他吓了一跳，烟都掉了，转过头来一副快要哭了的样子，眼角都红了……”

“不妙啊，听着就超级不妙啊……是不是，有点性奋了？”

“混账，你不要上班的时间害得我小弟弟硬起来啊！”

“还不是你小子先提的！”

随后两人互相开着玩笑离开了厕所。

还在隔间的木叶大脑里山呼海啸，瞳孔地震，光是听到熟人八卦就已经非常刺激了，还听到了大量下流的性幻想让木叶徘徊在震惊和恶心之间。

当然更重要的是，那两个人说的那些事情，木叶——一件也没有注意到！！这就是beta的世界吗？木叶在心里吐槽着自己，虽然不想让别人的话影响自己对友人的看法，但有色眼镜已经下意识的蒙住了心眼。

现在只要木叶留心观察，就会发现，黑尾比起以前对他人的肢体接触更加敏感，稍微碰到就会肌肉僵硬，突然袭击的情况下更是会不由自主地发出惊叫，被人吐槽怎么变得一惊一乍的，黑尾也只是不好意思的摸了摸后脑勺苦笑解释“最近夜里总有飞车党飙车引擎太吵休息不好”，什么飞车党啊！听起来也太假了啊混蛋！

终于在某天午休的时候，木叶忍不住多嘴：“呐，阿黑你最近……是不是瞒着我脱团了？”

黑尾手里捏着每天必喝的牛奶，虽然回答的语气还和平时一样，“你小子胡说八道什么呢？”只要木叶侧身看向他就能发现他捏紧牛奶盒的指关节已经用力发白。

“就感觉，阿黑你最近好像……变得很敏感。”木叶斟酌着用词却还是被黑尾一巴掌拍在后脑勺。

“小心我投诉你性骚扰哦！”黑尾半开玩笑地转过身，把捏扁的牛奶盒扔进可回收垃圾桶。

“讲真的啦！你真的没有谈恋爱吗？”

黑尾打着哈哈，笑意却没能触及眼底：“废话，最近那么忙，哪里有时间约会！”

“也是，你最近外出都是去各位老师家，还天天加班到终电，你小子注意身体啊！”木叶嘴里嘟囔着“果然都是那帮单身狗瞎意淫”转身先回了办公室。

“……意淫啊……”黑尾靠在自动贩卖机边望向玻璃窗外的蓝天。

究竟是不是意淫，黑尾自己最清楚不过了。

距离第一次被赤苇老师调教，已经过了一个多月。

这一个多月，他几乎每天都要去赤苇老师家报道，对方会以各种名目把黑尾从编辑部叫出来，编辑长甚至嘱咐黑尾：赤苇老师是这次文豪特辑的看板之一，一定要慎重对待。为黑尾外出大开方便之门，他想找借口不去都没有办法。

只是一次没有听从对方的指示，赤苇老师就打电话到编辑长这里询问黑尾君是不是病退，为什么没有按时来碰面，黑尾因此被编辑长大骂一顿，好在木叶及时挺身而出为黑尾君打了掩护才逃过被臭骂扣奖金的下场。

自那以后，黑尾就对对方的指示言听计从。

赤苇老师甚至给了他大门钥匙，这样就不用劳烦别人来开门了。而黑尾有了钥匙后就再也没有碰到过桐生老师，桐生老师似乎知道父亲每次叫年轻的编辑来家里是为了什么，特意避嫌似的错开时间。

偌大的赤苇宅里只剩下黑尾和赤苇老师，从最开始的让黑尾表演抚慰自己到高潮，到之后变本加厉，他为黑尾立下了许多需要遵守的规矩。

像奴隶一样。

比如进门后，第一件事情就是脱光衣服，光着身子从门口走到书房，比如穿上赤苇老师为他准备的各种衣饰，像是女士内衣内裤，网袜高跟鞋，高档和服，大多数都是充满上个世纪风情的暴露衣着。赤苇老师还为他精心准备了调教用的小玩具，从第一次的跳蛋，到尺寸不一的假阳具，乳夹，肛塞，对方似乎打定主意把黑尾这幅身体开发成自己喜欢的模样。

到今天，黑尾已经快要忘记“廉耻心”这几个字怎么写了。只要他踏进赤苇宅，他就不再作为“黑尾铁朗”而活，正如赤苇京治所想，那只是一堆行走的肉块，在Alpha面前敞开自己的身体，任由对方施为，是一具徒有人形的玩偶，被对方摆弄成喜欢的模样，说出对方想听的话。

不知幸或是不幸，赤苇老师的性能力已经退化了，所以在玩弄的过程中，黑尾从未被对方真正插入过。但正因为如此，黑尾只能无休止的被各种玩具玩弄到筋疲力尽，对方似乎非常喜欢看他潮吹甚至失禁，仿佛只要让Omega敞开身体作出最诚实的快乐反应他就能心满意足获得精神上的至高快感。

人类大脑的自保机制非常神奇，从最初连脱衣服都极度抗拒，黑尾现在已经习惯不着寸缕的行走在赤苇家古典奢华的和式宅邸，像被传召的妓女，对赤身裸体丝毫不感到异常。这大概是大脑为了保留理性而采取的保护措施，让人错以为异常的状态不过是另一种常态，好让黑尾能够继续保持足够的知性活下去，黑尾知道自己的身体已经不正常了，脑子大概也不正常了，但他对自己的处境无能为力，只能听之任之。

他甚至已经不记得第一次被对方用按摩棒插入时，下身有没有流血，这对现在这具身体来说，早就不是什么值得重视的事情了，阴道，肠道，甚至阴茎的尿道都被各种异物插入过，他也不是第一次在高潮后昏厥失去意识，一切都在变得正常化。

偶尔也有变数，像是失去意识没能和桐生老师错开的时候。

近来身体越来越疲劳，高潮后失去意识的时间也越来越长。这天他昏倒在书房里，醒来的时候，阴道里塞着还在持续震动的跳蛋，后穴被肛塞堵住，没被允许取下玩具擅自取出会被惩罚。所以黑尾只好披着刚刚盖在身上的外袍光着身子去寻找不在书房里的赤苇老师，却在走廊里碰到回家的桐生老师。

看到赤苇京治的瞬间，名为“黑尾铁朗”的灵魂回到了那句沦为奴隶的空洞躯壳里。

“……京，京治君……”黑尾说出声才自知失言地捂住嘴，原本拢住外袍前襟的手松开，露出里头光裸的身体。

羞耻心重新从心底萌发，他想要用外袍遮住身体，却像第一次碰到桐生老师时那样笨手笨脚，一脚踩住过长的外袍把自己绊倒在地上，他重重的的摔到对方的脚边，发出疼痛的闷哼，连着身体里的玩具也跟着位移。

空旷的走廊里能清楚的听到体内跳蛋震动的声音，像夏夜里飞在耳边的蚊子一般恼人。

“没事吧？”对方全不受小玩具发出的声音的影响，仿佛并不觉得黑尾此时赤身裸体小穴里还夹着跳蛋是件多么令人吃惊的事情，他半蹲下来向趴在地上的黑尾伸出手。

黑尾抬起胳膊想要握住对方伸出来的手，但他突然想起，自己的双手之前还插在满是淫水的穴里进进出出，在男人父亲的注视下指奸自己不知廉耻的下流小穴。

还，还没有洗手，怎么可以碰桐生老师。

黑尾这样想着主动撑起身体，拢住外袍向对方道歉：“抱歉，桐生老师，请你……”他说着低下头看向地板上不存在的污渍。

“哦，京治回来了吗？”赤苇老师的声音从走廊的另一头传来。

“父亲是不是也该适可而止一点，都这把岁数了。”最近就算推迟回家的时间也会撞上父亲的艳情现场多少让赤苇京治有些恼火。

“混账，哪有你这样当儿子的！”赤苇老师语气严厉的训斥了两句自己的儿子，赤苇京治不置可否地撇嘴一把将倒在地上的黑尾拉着胳臂拽起来。

“那也请父亲照顾好自己的情人不要给儿子添麻烦。”

黑尾想要反驳“不是情人”，但此刻却没有他开口的余地，他尴尬地拢住前襟不知道应该往走廊的哪一头前进，被夹在这对父子之间进退两难，两人间凝滞的空气让他想把赤着的脚趾也一并蜷缩起来。

赤苇京治没有再多看一眼黑尾，甩手离开，黑尾倒是很感激对方没有把注意力放在他身上，任谁面对喜欢的人都不希望对方看到自己最不堪的一面吧？黑尾瞧着他离开的背影松了口气。

“黑尾君真的很喜欢京治呢，下次要不要让京治也看看你淫乱的模样？”Alpha的声音在耳边响起，黑尾深怕对方的话被离开的人听见，赶忙摇头否认。

“请赤苇老师……手下留情。”黑尾低下头乖顺的靠在男人的肩头。

“已经学会向男人撒娇了啊。”男人轻轻抚摸黑尾弯曲的脖颈，手指留恋的在后颈的腺体处打着圈。

在对方看不到的阴影里，黑尾咬紧牙关只觉得满嘴都是铁锈的血腥味。

“最近老头养了新的情人，真是让人烦躁……”又在酒吧和前辈喝酒的赤苇向木兔发起牢骚，“我还以为他那方面不行就该消停了，这两天体检的结果后听说相当不乐观，没想到他居然变本加厉起来。”

“回家撞见父亲的情人有够尴尬的！”木兔敷衍地应付着后辈的抱怨，随后掏出手机向赤苇展示自己的相册，“呐，你觉得这几款设计哪个比较好？”

赤苇多少因为木兔对自己的敷衍感到吃味，此刻他才清晰的认识到，木兔前辈马上就要被不认识的Omega夺走了。

可恶，真是不甘心。但是看到木兔前辈兴高采烈满脸幸福的模样，赤苇又觉得，也许这样也不错，只要这个男人最终能获得幸福就好了，至于自己是否快乐本来就无关紧要。

“木兔前辈觉得合适的就是最好的。”

“我觉得每款都很适合他啊可恶，没想到在这个时候犯起了选择困难症！”

吧台后的天童插嘴道：“当然是选钻石最大的那个，你们真是不懂Omega的心思呀！”

“哦！ ！天童你很懂行嘛！”

木兔一个除了排球脑子里什么都装不下的家伙，居然会为了选订婚戒指煞费苦心，先是通过外商联系设计师，再挑选合适的设计，原本都不知道钻石有不同颜色的男人在仔细咨询后选择了具有寓意的红钻，一切都说明了木兔多么把对方放在心上。

真是让人嫉妒啊。

赤苇喝空了杯中的酒，好笑地看着木兔和天童两颗朝天竖起的脑袋凑在一起叽叽喳喳：“你们两个，女高中生吗？”

木兔的戒指是高订，需要等他下个月比赛回来才能做好到货，他拍着胸脯向赤苇他们宣布：这次拿到冠军我就向那家伙求婚！等着看大Ace的精彩表现吧！

“请黑尾君拿回去填好盖章。”黑尾一时之间无法消化眼前的情况，他甚至觉得自己没有睡醒还在梦境里。

眼前一侧已经填好盖章的结婚登记表端端正正的摆在桌上，表上的确是赤苇老师本人的字迹，长期需要审阅手稿的黑尾再熟悉不过。

“赤苇老师，请问这是……？”他实在是没有办法理解正在发生的事情，他以为自己只不过是老师临时的消遣，闲暇激发青春激情的玩物，他从没想过这种关系会从海底被直接拽到阳光下。

“黑尾君不想每天都见到京治吗？”年迈的男人老神在在托住下巴的样子和他儿子在酒吧托住下巴喝酒的样子如出一辙，“旁边是婚前协议，我不会亏待黑尾君的，你很担心弟弟妹妹的生活费吧？”

的确，结婚登记表边同时摆放了一份已经签好字的婚前协议，粗略扫过就能看到对方承诺婚后每个月可以给黑尾支出的生活费的具体金额。

是我月薪的五倍……黑尾心算后一时五味杂陈。这么多钱，可以租到好地段的大房子了，这样每个人都能有自己的卧室不用挤在一起。

啊，但那个时候，我也不需要有自己的卧室了。

不仅如此，他可以想给研磨买限量版游戏机就买，猛虎想买几双球鞋都没有问题，小茜可以买好看的衣服饰品和化妆品，夜久找到工作后也可以租到车站附近方便通勤的房子了。

“要是黑尾君不愿意的话，那就没有办法了……”男人故作困扰的按了按太阳穴，“编辑部那边——我可不能保证他们会收到什么。”

人的尊严，梦想在现实面前不堪一击。

不答应就是被公开裸照，丢掉饭碗，从此再也无法从事自己喜欢的工作。答应也是丢掉工作，但起码，全家不用再为了钱发愁。

从开始自己就没有任何选择不是吗？黑尾恭敬地把结婚登记表和婚前协议装进包里，向男人深深鞠了一躬。

“黑尾君，登记表递交后，就辞职搬过来吧。”临出门前，男人如是说到。

黑尾毕竟也是个三十岁的成年人了，他第一时间没有哭泣命运的不公，也没有向他人痛诉自己为何会落入现在的境地，而是花了一笔钱去咨询了律师关于婚前协议书的效力。

当得到婚前协议书有效，并且对他有利的答复后，他才相信，原来一切都是真的。

他，黑尾铁朗，三十岁，就要嫁人了。

而他的结婚对象是，比自己大了快五十岁的，强奸猥亵威胁他的罪魁祸首。

在回家的电车上，他不敢想象自己该如何向公司请辞，不敢想象别人会如何看待自己，不敢想象自己的弟弟妹妹们会用怎样的目光看自己，未知总是可怕的。

他幻想过自己最后会找到一个普通平凡的Alpha或者Beta结婚，生一个或两个自己的孩子，组成再平凡不过的家庭。

木兔那样闪闪发光的Alpha不是自己应该肖想的对象，他不否认自己曾经憧憬过木兔，即便现在木兔时而说要娶他，他也会内心悸动，任谁被名为木兔光太郎的男人告白都会有所动摇吧？但他知道自己只会拖对方的后腿，便在内心催眠自己只把木兔嘴上的结婚当作玩笑话，好让自己不要对那样的未来抱有期待。

那样的男人，应该找一个和他般配的Omega，而不是像自己这样没出息的家伙啊。

再说，他已经不是木兔认识的黑尾铁朗了。

世间没有后悔药，同样也没有回头路。

到家后，他没用多久就填好了登记表。真好笑，他还要改姓呢。

遵照对方的指示，黑尾第二天就去区役所递交了登记表。登记表被工作人员收走的时候，墙上挂着的电视机正在播报日本排球男子代表队打进半决赛的新闻。

原来，亲手将自己的未来化为泡影，是这样一件轻飘飘的事情。

随后他去公司递交了辞呈，理由是结婚退社，主编激烈反对他在这个时候辞职，就算结婚了也可以继续工作一段时间嘛！主编劝说着希望黑尾能回心转意。

当对方得知对象是赤苇老师时，方才激烈的态度立刻消失，变得微妙起来，甚至多了些客气。而编辑部所有人看他的眼神，都说不出的怪异。

啊啊，他们大概都觉得我是个攀龙附凤的贱人吧？为了钱出卖身体嫁给能做自己父亲的男人。黑尾苦笑着想，他们说的不错，自己确实是个为了钱出卖身体的娼妇。

他从公司出来回到家里，此时家里并没有人在，夜久正在兼职，研磨在上课，猛虎和小茜还没放学，他取出一只旅行袋草草收拾了几件衣物，把最喜欢的几本书籍一并塞了进去，最后把一直放在书桌上的全家福装进包里就算收拾完了，黑尾铁朗的确是个一贫如洗，身无长物的男人。

同时他也是个胆小鬼。

不想看到弟弟妹妹难过沮丧的脸，黑尾趁着没有人不需要送别的时间出走，只留下解释的书信含糊其辞的交代了自己结婚搬家的事实，以及自己往后每月会给家里汇款的通知。信里最后他反复嘱咐夜久一定要好好照顾弟弟妹妹，唠唠叨叨着要他多听猛虎抱怨，叮嘱研磨早睡，注意妹妹不要被坏男人骗。

以及，好好照顾自己。

那天夜里，黑尾在新家的被窝里，彻夜未眠。


	5. 漩涡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwtl的婚后生活X

嫁入赤苇家后，黑尾的生活并没有比每天上班做社畜的日子轻松多少。

上了年纪的人通常都起的非常早，原本由家政负责的工作都落到了黑尾的肩上，他每天五点天蒙蒙亮的时候，就要起床开始准备早饭。

他的丈夫有严格的营养师食谱，需要依照推荐的菜谱制作料理。制作好早餐后去服侍对方起床，准备好今日着装的和服。

在起床的过程中，对方会检查黑尾的和服下有没有按照要求没有穿内衣，并且灌肠后塞好肛塞。确认无误年轻的妻子有按照要求行事，他的丈夫会心满意足地在他的小穴上抚摸一阵，等手指被黑尾穴内的淫水濡湿后，才在黑尾的和服上擦干手。

洗漱并吃完早饭，黑尾需要泡好茶准备好对方食用的药物端去书房后的和式庭院，他的丈夫会在后院里散步，迎接清晨的阳光，如果是下雨天，对方会闷闷不乐的坐在长廊下观赏雨景。

清晨的惯例直到赤苇老师回到书房开始每日的写作或者阅读才算告一段落。

此时黑尾就要回到房间穿好内衣外出采购，这个时候他的小穴早就因为肛塞刺激后穴而分泌出大量液体，糊在下身的淫水堆积在腿根潮湿闷热，他需要用纸巾擦拭干净才能穿戴整齐出门。

自从嫁进来，黑尾就被勒令停止使用抑制剂了，他的荷尔蒙水平很快恢复到正常水平，别人不需要看到项圈来确定他的身份，同时他作为omega的身体也愈加敏感渴望得到爱抚。

最近越来越需要频繁擦拭腿间让黑尾感到麻烦又羞耻，尤其是外出时走在路上，沾湿后的内裤贴着下身十分不舒服。

步行至最近的进口超市购买指定的食品后，黑尾会返回家中，为晚起的继子准备早午饭。这大概是黑尾一天之中为数不多可以碰到对方的机会，搬进来后特意向家政中心的工作人员请教过对方饮食方面的偏好，采购的时候也会刻意避开对方不喜欢的食材。

“你不需要连我也一起讨好。”黑尾来收拾碗筷的时候，坐在餐桌边喝咖啡的青年目光并没有离开手中的晨报。

被看穿了吗？被对方戳破小心思的黑尾端着托盘的手不禁握紧：“很抱歉，给桐生老师造成困扰……”

赤苇京治觉得对方才搬进来半个月就连自己喝咖啡的喜好都了如指掌，实在有些恶心。

黑尾笑容勉强地冲并没有看自己的继子笑道：“那，明天开始我会为老师准备一样的和食。”

黑尾回到厨房清洗完碗筷后紧接着又要准备中饭，他就像一个精准运转的家政机器，在规定的时间完成规定的工作，中饭结束后，赤苇老师吃完药会在书房的摇椅上小睡片刻，但黑尾还不能休息，他会去不同的浴室收集所有人的脏衣服，分门别类，机洗手洗送干洗，不同的衣物需要完全不同的洗涤过程。

赤苇以前从来不觉得自己的内裤交给别人洗是件丢人的事情，直到有一天他在二层的阳台望见后院里正在晾晒衣服的黑尾，那时黑尾手里恰好拿着他的内裤，黑尾先是把内裤抖开，再夹到晾衣架上，本就是稀松平常的动作，看在赤苇眼里却让他莫名害臊起来。那之后赤苇就不愿意让黑尾碰他的脏衣服了，但在他洗坏了两三件喜欢的毛衣和外套后，最终还是老老实实把洗衣服的工作交给了黑尾。

洗衣服，叠衣服，这些都是无比枯燥乏味的事情，但是做不好就会被责罚，所以黑尾只能强忍着睡意把每件事做好。午间休息结束后，他又要去为赤苇老师准备下午工作时的茶点，下午赤苇老师会看心情是工作还是玩弄黑尾，今天他送去茶点的时候非常难得看到赤苇家父子一起隔着书桌相对而坐，似乎在争论什么。

“我每天晚归和父亲有什么关系？”

“我是你的父亲，你怎么可以这么和我说话，你这个不孝子。”

“就算你是我的父亲，我也不用什么事情都听你的，再说我已经二十八岁了，晚归不是很正常的吗。”

“混账，你就算到了我现在这个年纪你也要听我的话！”

“父亲是想死了也要成为这间宅子的地缚灵吗？”

黑尾把泡好的茶水和高级和果子店的糕点摆在桌子上后便想脚底抹油赶紧离开，这对父子争执的下场总是他倒霉。

“混账小子，你还不如黑尾君听话！不如让黑尾君做我的儿子！”

“哦？因为你碰不了黑尾先生，现在还指望起对方做你的儿子孝敬你？”

“黑尾君是不是凡事都听我的！？”赤苇老师盛气凌人的捏住黑尾的手腕，黑尾想走都无法脱身了，你们父子吵架为什么会烧到我身上？

但面对赤苇老师的质问，黑尾只好低下头作出乖顺的样子：“是……”

赤苇无语地望向黑尾，虽然没说，但另外两人都知道，他脸上横竖写着：我才不信。

他的父亲怒不可遏，一把把桌子上的茶水泼到黑尾的身上，幸好茶水已经不烫了，黑尾被从头浇下的茶水泼地愣在原地：这又是哪出？

“黑尾君生气了吗？”他的丈夫得意洋洋的向儿子炫耀起来。

赤苇也被自己父亲的举动惊呆了，而之后的展开，他们都没有想到。

“黑尾君现在请把腰带解开。”

黑尾刚刚站起来想出去擦拭身上的水渍，却被命令解开腰带，老人无非想向儿子证明自己的权威，黑尾只是撞在枪口上的牺牲品。

做儿子的当然不想看父亲的活春宫，就算以前天天看，也不代表现在还想看：“父亲你就用这么幼稚的方法向我证明我应该听你的话吗？”

“黑尾君，你也不听话了吗？”赤苇老师没有理会儿子的挑衅，而是冷冷地看向在原地手足无措的黑尾。

你知道不听话的下场吧？

不就是在喜欢的人面前暴露身体吗？大概也不是什么大不了的事情吧，毕竟，也不是第一次了。

黑尾颤抖着手，松开腰间的腰带结，再把腰带解下来握在手中，和服的衣襟自然散开，露出底下不着片褛的身体。

原本黑尾身上的毛发也被勒令剃掉了，一眼看去就能瞧见胯间垂软的和本人身高不成比例的幼嫩阴茎。

赤苇想要阻止自己的父亲，但他父亲已经迫不及待的颁布了下一条指令：“黑尾君不用我说应该知道要怎么做吧？”

刻意不要把视线落在黑尾身上，赤苇厌恶的别开头，他张口想要制止，却被黑尾极具艳情的呻吟打断。

黑尾听话的坐到地上，张开双腿露出胯间早就泛着水光的阴户，赤苇用眼角的余光也能发现黑尾的后穴里还有一枚黑色的肛塞，而此时黑尾正在用手指煽情的爱抚早就饥渴难耐的阴唇和阴蒂。

老头现在都玩儿这么大的吗？赤苇想到黑尾在家里居然一直都是真空，只觉一阵反胃，但他的小弟弟却并不苟同的跟着硬了起来，黑尾的Omega信息素也随着衣服的敞开而在室内扩散开，未被标记的Omega气息时刻刺激着赤苇的Alpha本能。老头为了让自己吃瘪，可谓无所不用其极。

察觉到对方的视线，本应感到羞愧的黑尾却因为这种羞耻的心情而更加兴奋，下身早已被调教成熟的小穴贪婪地放松张开，挤出用于润滑的淫水。如果这个时候京治按捺不住会发生什么？黑尾不禁在心底想着，他会碰我吗？

只要想到京治有可能拥抱自己，他下流的小穴便止不住的吐出更多的蜜液，为迎接Alpha的阴茎而做着徒劳的准备，他把手指插进去轻轻搅弄，淫猥的水声刺激着Alpha的耳膜。赤苇体内的Alpha已经尖叫着催促他去占有甜美的未被标记的Omega，但他仅剩的理性把他牢牢地锁在原地，即便下身已经迫不及待地想要插入那个吐着水的粉穴，赤苇本人也不愿有任何动作。

抱着被京治的阴茎插入的期待，黑尾修长的手指在小穴里模仿性交的动作抽插起来，每一次抽插都会带出更多的汁液，但他的身体早就不能满足于指奸获得的快感，被开发完全的身体，需要更多的刺激才能达到高潮。

赤苇眼睁睁看着他父亲不知道从哪里摸出一枚跳蛋扔到黑尾的脚边，而黑尾无比熟练的捡起跳蛋，以一种能让人完全看清下体的角度，把跳蛋抵在自己的阴蒂上。他父亲把方才泼空的茶杯放置到黑尾的腿间，随后一鼓作气把跳蛋的震动档开到最大。

黑尾娇嫩的阴蒂被毫不留情的鞭挞，过于剧烈的快感让他上身抽搐着向后仰起，脊背脖子弯出一条优美得不合时宜的弧线，拱起的双腿不自觉绷紧，他仿佛窒息似的张开喉咙却发不出一点声音，一股水流从他的下身喷溅而出，喷射而出的淫液大多都流到黑尾身下的衣物上，也有少数溅进了刻意摆放的茶杯里。

赤苇从没真正见过Omega潮吹，原来Omega的身体里可以压榨出这么多汁水，像一颗丰润浑圆的水蜜桃，只要轻轻挤压就会破皮，溢出香甜可口的汁液。他的父亲拿起杯子把黑尾射在腹背的少量精液一并刮进杯口。

“黑尾君真没礼貌，有客人来了怎么可以不奉上饮品？”赤苇被眼前香艳的场景和自己父亲的恶劣行径震惊地说不出话来。

而黑尾却像对这种毫无自尊的狎玩习以为常，胸口剧烈起伏着接过装有自己淫液的杯子，走到赤苇身边跪下，以最标准恭敬的姿势，双手为继子奉上茶杯。

此时黑尾背对年长的Alpha，赤苇才注意到黑尾脸上一瞬露出的泫然欲泣的表情，赤苇这才如梦初晴，意识到自己放才为虎作伥干了什么卑鄙无耻的事情，他一把将茶杯拍到地上，冲着自己的父亲破口大骂：“无耻！”随后逃也似的的离开书房，深怕被Omega发现自己硬起的下体。

“京治硬了呢，黑尾君高兴吗？”

黑尾背对着男人，嘴上柔声回答着“高兴”，眼泪却无声地顺着他的脸庞落进织物里。

之后的几天，赤苇的父亲似乎对让儿子听话这件事上了瘾，赤苇被他父亲花样百出的展示权威的方式折腾地不堪其扰。

而黑尾却因为另一件事情心神不宁起来，木兔比赛回来后约他出去喝酒，约了几次他实在推脱不开，但他又不知道怎么才能获得出门的许可，他每日唯一出门的机会就是早晨出门采购的一小时。

他心不在焉的做着晚饭，连调味料拿错了都没有发现。

啪！

也是最近委实太累，体重下滑地太厉害，190公分的男人却连一巴掌都挨不住，黑尾重心不稳带着椅子一起摔倒在地。

同桌吃饭的赤苇彻底被他父亲没有底线的举动激怒了：“父亲不怕我报警吗？”

黑尾捂着流血的嘴角肿起的脸颊从地上爬起来，赔着笑脸：“是我不对，抱歉，我现在打电话给酒店订餐。”

赤苇因为黑尾没骨气的样子愈加怒火中烧：“你……你什么时候变成这么轻贱自己的人了？！”

黑尾嗫嚅着说不出话来，只好尴尬地捂住脸：“我先去，包扎一下。”

晚饭就在赤苇的盛怒之下不欢而散，夜里黑尾回到自己的房间，对着浴室的镜子查看肿起的脸：啊，这样怕是不能和木兔见面了吧。

他想苦笑，但稍微活动面部肌肉都会牵动嘴角的伤口，这样恐怕连采购都做不到，要是被邻居看到了就麻烦了。

他拿起手机给木兔回复LINE：抱歉，最近恐怕都没办法见面了。

木兔回复的很快：阿黑你还在绝体绝命连环加班吗？！

黑尾想骗对方自己还在加班没有时间，但他想起木兔天真单纯的样子，又不忍心继续欺骗对方，他能骗木兔一时，还能骗一辈子吗？

真的很抱歉，我想以后我们都不要见面了，虽然很突然，但是我最近结婚了。

回复完木兔，黑尾不敢看对方的回复，但又不舍得把木兔的ID拉黑，只好掩耳盗铃的关机然后钻进被窝里寻求最后一丝微弱的安全感。

在偌大的陌生宅邸里，只有这个独立卧室的被窝对于黑尾来说是暂时安全的，可以放松神经休息的居所，属于睡眠的这几个小时是完完整整属于黑尾铁朗的时间，在这里他不用再扮演任何角色，不用扮演年迈Alpha的年轻妻子，不用扮演年轻Alpha的无耻继母，不用扮演一个没心没肺活着的人。

“呐，赤——苇——”一和前辈见面，就发现对方趴在吧台上，肉眼可见的消沉，比赤苇以往见过的任何一次都要严重，“我失恋了……”

赤苇在木兔身边坐下：“木兔前辈，发生什么事了？告白被拒绝了吗？”

“比那更糟……”木兔的一边脸颊贴在吧台上，说话也含糊起来，“他闪婚了……”

赤苇一切自己的耳朵出了问题，下意识的反问了一句：“什么？”

“我说……他，”说着说着木兔不禁号啕大哭起来，“他结婚了……呜呜呜……”

“木兔前辈之前都不知道对方有恋人吗？”考虑到木兔的个性也许真有可能忽视这一点。

“怎么可能，那家伙连恋爱都没谈过，哪里来的恋人！到底是什么人在我眼皮子底下搞定他了啊！难道是命运之人？！”

“命运之人不是都市传说吗，木兔前辈请冷静一点。”赤苇接过天童递来的酒，天童哭丧着脸显然已经被木兔烦得头脑发胀。

“木兔前辈这么确定对方没有恋人？”

“我怎么也是那家伙最好的朋友，他要是有恋人肯定会告诉我的！这点自信我还是有的！”木兔拍着胸脯信誓旦旦。

“那对方为什么连结婚都没有告诉你，还趁你离开悄悄结婚，一定是不想告诉你吧？”赤苇毫不留情地戳着木兔的痛脚。

木兔支支吾吾又趴回吧台哭起来，之后连句完整的话都说不出来，只知道大口灌酒。

赤苇无奈只好和天童聊起了天。

“小京治不是要赶稿吗，怎么还有空出来？”天童手上利落的削着冰块问道。

“家里呆不下去。”赤苇想到家里现在的境况也跟着头脑发胀。

“哦哦？和你家老头吵架了？”天童随口接道。

“老头新娶了老婆，每天都在家里折腾。”赤苇喝了一口酒，对于自己父亲的恶劣行径感到恶心，同时也有不解，他记忆中的父亲不是这样的。虽然他父亲向来流连花丛，从来都是Omega倒贴他父亲，他从没见过他父亲对任何一个Omega有如此强烈的掌控欲，更没见过他对Omega如此粗暴野蛮。

“哦？什么样的Omega能搞定你那个号称不婚主义模范的风流老爹的？”

赤苇回忆起黑尾的样子也觉得难以置信，没想到父亲最后真的会娶那个男人进门：“你一定想不到文豪赤苇娶的Omega是个身高接近一米九，人高马大的男性Omega，那家伙之前是老头的新编辑，不知道怎么勾搭到一起的。”

“还有别的特征吗？”

“啊，那家伙的发型很奇特，好像是睡相不好造成的鸡冠头，平时表情看起来很可疑，在老头面前倒是非常老实。”

天童惊恐地拍了拍赤苇面前的桌面，示意赤苇看木兔。

赤苇从来没见木兔这么惊恐过，高中输了比赛没见过，打了职业后进入低潮期也没见过，而如今木兔却露出了仿佛整个世界都在眼前分崩离析的表情。

木兔双手紧紧抓住赤苇的肩头，如果眼神能杀人，赤苇和天童可能已经被对穿在一起了。

“你父亲的Omega叫什么？”

黑尾铁朗。

“我父亲的Omega叫——黑尾铁朗。”


	6. 纠缠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有雷普表现大家注意避雷哟！！

黑尾最恐惧的事情还是来了——向亲友坦白自己的现状。

“我知道你嫁给谁了。”正在做早饭的黑尾从围裙口袋中掏出震动的手机，开屏便是沉寂几日后木兔突然发来的LINE。

过了一会儿，木兔又发来一个地址，是某所高档酒店的酒吧。

“下午1点，见一面吧。”黑尾没敢回复木兔，因为他还没有做好要不要去会面的准备。下午1点，正是他丈夫午休的时间，今天京治要出去参加同学的婚礼也不在家里。

如果如木兔所说，他已经知道黑尾嫁给谁了，想必也不想再和自己这样的人做朋友吧？黑尾一边把厚蛋烧的蛋皮卷起，一边没头苍蝇似的在思绪的迷宫里横冲直撞，或许木兔并不在意自己的身份还是愿意继续有所来往，一般常识在木兔的身上并不起作用，说不定木兔不在意这些呢？

时间一眨眼就到了下午，黑尾还是冒着被责罚的危险选择出门，为了交往十多年的友人都不愿意冒风险，还有什么脸说自己是对方的朋友啊！黑尾坐上计程车时带上了豁出去的气势。

黑尾甫一进门，如果不是那头没有变过的鸡冠头，恐怕木兔都不敢认那名身穿高档和服披着昂贵羽织的男性Omega是自己认识了十几年的黑尾。比起上次见面，黑尾的气质肉眼可见的发生了变化，什么时候黑尾身上多了一股难以描述的色气？不管是迈步的姿势，低头微微弯曲的颈项，还是半垂的眼睑，都和以前充满活力的黑尾有所不同。

木兔招呼黑尾在弧形的卡座坐下，酒店的酒吧白天是咖啡馆，此时除了木兔这一桌并没有别的客人，黑尾在木兔身边落座后不自在地调整坐姿，出门匆忙他甚至没来得及把肛塞取出来。

“你为什么突然决定结婚了？”和打球风格一样，木兔询问的方式也是开门见山。

“……啊……”黑尾在来的路上打了一通腹稿，但面对木兔清澈透亮的眼睛，所有的准备都忘地一干二净，“对方突然递来了结婚登记表……然后就……”黑尾不知道如何向对方解释自己的处境。

“你一直拒绝我是因为爱上了别人吗？”木兔的声音里不知不觉带上了哭腔，黑尾又怎么舍得让木兔光太郎伤心呢？

“没有！我不是……我并不爱——赤苇老师，”黑尾狠下心来对木兔解释，“我只是为了钱才嫁给他的。”

“那你为了钱为什么不能嫁给我？黑尾嫌弃我不如他有钱吗？”黑尾的解释反而让木兔更伤心了，三十岁的男人哭得却十分孩子气，黑尾想掏出手帕为木兔擤鼻涕，这家伙十多年了哭起来还是这副德行。

“笨蛋！我怎么会为了钱跟你在一起！”黑尾手忙脚乱地想要安慰木兔，“我不希望因为我拖累你啊，哎呀，木兔大Ace，不要哭了，要是被小报记者拍到你又要被家里骂了。”他用拿手帕的手握住木兔撑在膝盖上的拳头。

“你才是笨蛋！笨蛋黑尾！”木兔哭着抱住了黑尾，“你还没有被标记，你快去离婚跟我在一起好不好？”

黑尾摸了摸木兔今天没有抹发胶而散下来的银色头发：“木兔会找到比我更好的Omega的，我这样的……”我这样没用又肮脏的Omega怎么能跟你在一起呢？黑尾苦笑着像哄小孩儿一样，轻轻拍着木兔的脊背。

“那阿黑现在有喜欢的人吗？”木兔在黑尾的怀里抽抽噎噎。

不知道是为了让木兔死心还是遵从自己的本心，他一边为木兔擦掉眼泪一边回答：“有哦。”

赤苇在婚宴上被同学轮流灌酒，不堪其扰的他只好离开会场透透气，他从宴会厅离开，顺着指示牌走到酒店另一头的咖啡馆，想要吃点正经食物安抚被酒精烧灼的胃袋，他走进转门没有看到任何人却可以听到交谈的声音。

他再熟悉不过的声音抽抽噎噎地问另一个人：“阿黑有喜欢的人吗？”此时赤苇转了半圈终于能看清半圆形卡座里正抱在一起的两个男人。

他父亲新过门的妻子怀里搂着他心心念念的木兔前辈笑得十分温柔：“有哦。”

此时赤苇的心中涌起一股强烈的杀意。

那个人，怎么敢碰木兔前辈？

那个人，怎么敢把木兔前辈惹哭？

那个人，怎么敢说自己喜欢木兔前辈？

黑尾不经允许外出，回到家果然受到了严厉的惩罚，刚刚入冬的天气却被勒令不穿衣服清理庭院长廊的木地板。幸好长廊的双层玻璃门还算保暖，但黑尾的身体不如从前，被冻了两个小时已经开始不住的流鼻涕。

用干毛巾擦干湿漉漉的地板，黑尾不禁感叹，果然是舍命陪君子，为了见木兔一面自己赔进去半条命，绝对够义气了。就是可怜他现在的健康状况，多来几次他怕是得卧床不起。

他从酒店离开的时候木兔才勉强止住眼泪，木兔拉着黑尾的手问黑尾今后还能联系吗？黑尾知道如果自己不顺着木兔，怕是就别想回去了，他拍了拍木兔的肩膀信誓旦旦：哦！没问题。但鬼知道他下次去回来还有没有命。黑尾捏着干抹布唉声叹气，确认走廊已经擦干，他才回到室内穿好衣服去准备晚饭。

晚饭后，体温计上的结果已经攀升到38度，黑尾撩开刘海捂住发烫的额头：果然开始发烧了。他吃了两粒退烧药坚持服侍精神不济的赤苇老师睡下后立刻去清洗了身体，他打算早点回房间休息，如果第二天不退烧还要带病进行体力劳动，他不知道自己的身体撑不撑得住。

黑尾的房间原来是位置较偏的客房，离其他人休息的房间隔了一段距离，平时很少会有人往宅子的这一侧走。但今晚，黑尾拉开门，却发现赤苇正坐在他房间正中央。

“桐生老师还不休息吗？”黑尾觉得头脑发重，他现在只想赶紧铺好床早早睡下，于是绕过赤苇径直去取橱柜里的被褥。

他刚从赤苇身边经过却被人拽住脚腕，迟钝的神经让他没能平衡重心，整个身体结结实实地摔向地面。

我好像总在桐生老师面前摔倒。黑尾迷迷糊糊的想到。

“你今天出去和谁见面了？”黑尾听见赤苇站起来的时候衣物和地板摩擦发出的簌簌声。

“和一个朋友……”黑尾只觉得喉咙也要烧起来。

“是和木兔选手吧？”赤苇俯视着摔倒在地的男人，黑尾只穿了一件睡觉用的襦袢，这人搬进来后似乎再也没有穿过洋服了。

“你怎么知道的？！”黑尾翻身想要站起来，却被赤苇跨骑在腰上摁回了原地。

赤苇的手顺着他睡衣的下摆伸进他的两腿之间，男人的手指毫不留情地戳刺黑尾此时还十分柔软潮湿的后穴：“你今天就是带着那样下流的东西去见木兔前辈的吗？”

唔？！黑尾吃惊地睁大眼睛。

“你还想用这幅下贱的身体得到木兔前辈的怜爱？”赤苇的手指准确的按上黑尾的前列腺，因为发烧而浑浑噩噩的黑尾没能忍住到嘴的呻吟声。

赤苇被黑尾这幅淫荡的模样刺激的头脑发热，他跪坐起来，把身下人翻了个个，又掐住黑尾瘦长的腰身好让屁股能摆成方便插入的姿势。

他撩起黑尾睡衣的下摆堆到腰间，露出Omega较之Beta更为丰盈饱满的屁股。

“桐生老师……唔……你——”要做什么。

黑尾的话没有说完，就被剧烈的疼痛打断。

没有任何润滑，扩张和前戏，更别提黑尾期待的爱抚，亲吻和情话。肠道括约肌被强硬地、不容拒绝地撑开，被撕裂的剧痛让黑尾混沌的大脑一瞬间清醒过来。

“京治，不要……”他想抗拒身后的入侵，却没有反抗的力气，对方盛怒之下爆发出的极具攻击型的信息素让黑尾的Omega本能陷入极度的恐惧中。

赤苇的阴茎比黑尾塞进体内的任何玩具都要雄伟，真实的alpha性器贯穿了他脆弱的还没有被充分润滑的肠道，刚刚进入的时候黑尾除了疼什么也感受不到，被开发完全的身体仿佛又回到了生涩的从未被调教的状态。

“好疼，求你……”黑尾的手指在榻榻米上无力的虚握成拳，从沙哑的喉咙里发出卑微的乞求，“慢一些，太疼了……”

赤苇却没有要慢下来的意思，“你这具不知廉耻的身体，可不是这么说的……”赤苇摸着二人的结合处，习惯被侵入的身体顺从的分泌出肠液方便男人的插入，他勾起中指刮走一部分被阴茎挤出的体液，顺着黑尾弯曲的脊背涂抹在他的脊柱上，“你很喜欢被人干吧？”

“并没有特别喜欢……”背上被涂抹了液体的部位被室内流通的空气吹得阵阵发冷，黑尾的身体不住地打起了哆嗦。

“是吗？”赤苇冰冷地反问，下身却愈发用力鞭挞黑尾的肛穴。即便不是生而为性爱服务的器官，此时也在男人阴茎的开拓下变得柔软敏感，赤苇原本就很擅长寻找后穴里让人快乐的地方，他刻意进攻黑尾的前列腺，逼迫身下的男人发出淫荡的叫床声。

“啊……啊！京治，住手吧……”即便身体逐渐适应了被硕大的阴茎肏干，屁股里的疼痛被快感取代，黑尾仍然希望这场性爱能够中止，他想要回头，看看身后奸淫自己的男人此时是什么表情。

赤苇的手猛地扣住黑尾的后脑勺，手指揪住黑尾还湿漉漉的头发把Omega的脸掴回地面。

即使是如此屈辱的姿势，黑尾体内的性欲依然在alpha荷尔蒙的影响下被残忍的唤醒，加上前列腺被刺激，被忽视的前穴和阴茎都不自觉的吐出液体，渴望得到爱抚。

被持续肏干了十来分钟后穴的Omega已经习惯了身后alpha的肉棒，即便嘴上依然在拒绝，他的甬道却背叛了理智正欢欣雀跃的吞吃男人的凶器，黑尾的脸被挤压在地上，含混不清的呻吟：“不行了，京治……受不了了，要去了……唔嗯！要射了！”

赤苇的阴茎很快被肠道绞紧，他知道身下的Omega已经高潮了：“木兔前辈知道你光靠后面就能潮吹吗？”

他从男人的后穴里退出来，又把阴茎抵在那个刚刚喷完水，此时正痉挛的湿漉漉花穴上。身下的Omega突然激烈的扭动腰身想要逃跑：“京治，那里……不行！会留下味道的！”如果被你父亲知道的话就完了。

“被别的alpha彻底占有过的淫荡穴道就没办法再勾引木兔前辈了吧。”赤苇没有顾忌身下男人螳臂挡车的抵抗，龟头破开阴唇的保护，在淫液的润滑下刺进Omega湿滑炙热的小穴。

“我没有想要——啊！”被插入的一瞬间，黑尾的眼睛里不住的涌出泪水，不知是因为柔嫩的阴道被撕裂带来的疼痛，还是自尊彻底被粉碎的不甘。

被喜欢的人拥抱了，他明明应该感到高兴的，但心脏，为什么这么疼呢？黑尾感觉到自己的脸颊已经被竹编的地板磨破，原本青紫红肿的膝盖因为跪姿二次受创，下身再次被暴力打开的穴道里也不住传来痉挛般的激痛。

但这些痛和他心上的痛比起来，都显得不痛不痒。

黑尾一度忘记了怎么呼吸，直到他短暂的失去意识，又被身后蛮横的戳刺唤醒，他认命地睁开眼睛，望向在纸门上摇曳的人影。

“京治君……”他柔声唤着身后的男人，甚至配合的摆动起腰肢。他喜欢的人这样憎恨着自己，可即便厌恶二人却还要做着世间最亲密的事情。黑尾只觉得发生的一切像荒诞的滑稽剧，让他始料未及的是自己竟会成为最令人捧腹大笑的丑角。

如果这就是赤苇想要的，那便让他看尽自己的丑态吧。

赤苇不知道是什么让黑尾突然改变了态度迎合起自己，难道是终于不再伪装自己放浪的本性？遵从肉欲向Alpha摇尾乞怜能填满他身体的肉棒？不管是什么原因，眼前发出娇喘的男人，都与记忆中的某些形象重合了，那些在他父亲身下放浪尖叫的Omega们。

如果父亲还能勃起，是不是也会像现在这样，肏入黑尾缠绵湿滑的下流小穴，听这个男人在他身下发出臣服谄媚的甜美喘息？

啊……原来这就是父亲的感受吗？

比自己还要高的Omega正张着两条修长的腿，下身沾满晶莹透亮的淫水，即便被强奸也很快适应了阴茎粗暴的插入，敏感的穴道源源不断的分泌出更多的液体，每次插入都会发出响亮的水声，赤苇从来没有过如此剧烈的成结冲动，和月岛在一起只能体外成结，不然会让beta的肠道受伤。

而眼前的男人不一样，那样一具下贱的身体似乎可以承载来自他人的、无穷无尽的肮脏的欲望，把种子注入男人的子宫，让男人痛哭流涕也无法逃离被结钉在原地的命运。

赤苇的阴茎仿佛被温暖的温泉水包裹住，他每次都进的很深，龟头次次都能抵达黑尾狭窄的宫口，每次被戳刺宫口黑尾都会发出难耐的黏腻尾音，身下的男人完全抛却了羞耻心一般不再压抑自己对快感的反应。赤苇被蛊惑似的，从背后抱住Omega的腰肢，手伸向黑尾的阴部刺激被忽视了许久的阴蒂。

带着探索的心态，想要知道这个男人的身体究竟有多么下流色情。

被爱抚的Omega用黏糊糊的气音挑拨赤苇的神经，“好舒服，京治君的肉棒好厉害……还想要更多，呜呜……”赤苇只觉得自己的阴茎在极限上又涨大了一些，而黑尾还在发出舒服的呻吟，“想要京治君的精液，射进我下流的小穴，京治君想要射在里面吗？”

黑尾还会向别的alpha这样发出饥渴的欲求吗？

想到黑尾心里希望的是在木兔前辈身下，赤苇的理性立刻就被无名的愤怒烧成灰烬，也不知道他究竟是在嫉妒谁。

他既不希望木兔前辈被这个男人无耻的肉体俘获，又不希望黑尾向他人不知廉耻的张开双腿。

被黑尾刻意挑动，赤苇已经完全忘记自己羞辱黑尾的初衷，沉浸在Omega煽情的肉体里，全心全意的把阴茎埋进紧窒的阴道，感受到被无数张嘴吸吮的绝佳快感。

赤苇的阴茎结在他自己都没有意识到的时候张开了，涨大的结卡进宫口处的生殖腔，黑尾无法控制的发出“啊啊”的尖叫声，即便是被调教的身体，生殖腔也是第一次被外物撑开占领。全新的陌生的触感让他浑身的肌肉都失去了控制，他的阴茎射出仅剩的一些精液后，开始射出更多的液体，淅淅沥沥的洒在地上。

结彻底成型后，黑尾已经在高潮中再次翻着白眼昏厥过去，赤苇的大脑也因为酣畅淋漓的射精而阵阵发麻，这大概是他人生最漫长刺激的射精，等他从高潮的云端回到现实，他才意识到，黑尾失禁了。

等结消退下去，他才从黑尾的身体里拔出还处于半勃起状态的阴茎，他把保持着跪趴姿势的男人的身体翻过来抱到干净的地方。

赤苇这才注意到从男人腿间流出体外的乳白色精液里掺杂了一丝血色，他突然意识到：这家伙，难道还是处女？！

“可恶，我都干了些什么啊……”


	7. 变质

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫猫发烧，可爱猫猫发烧撒娇，反正我是死了，不知道你死了没有

黑尾昏厥后一直都没有醒来，保持着人道主义精神赤苇也没办法放任赤身裸体躺在一片狼藉中的男人不管。

抱起身高比自己还高的男人并不是什么轻松的事情，幸而黑尾比以前更瘦，几乎没有什么脂肪的身体能清晰地看到腹部肌肉的线条，勉强把男人搬进浴室清理，赤苇用两根手指撑开饱受摧残的小穴，好让里头自己射进去的精液能流出来。

浴室的白炽灯下，白浊液体里混进的血丝尤为显眼，赤苇回忆起木兔说过，自己喜欢的人从来都没有谈过恋爱更别提固定恋人了，但他没想到这竟然是真的，三十岁的单身Omega还是处女说出去谁会相信啊？！

反正因为是处女的第一次被自己夺走了，黑尾就更加不敢消想木兔前辈了吧。赤苇在心底对自己的判断毫不迟疑，被父亲这样玩弄的，奴隶般的男人怎么能站在太阳身边？

为黑尾擦洗身体的赤苇抚摸过男人遍布细小伤疤的躯干，黑尾的背上有很多不起眼的凸起的疤痕，看颜色已经很淡，想来应该是很久以前的旧伤，黑尾的膝盖周围都是青紫的淤血，小腿上也有几道伤口留下的白色条痕。这个男人怎么这么不爱惜自己的身体？

赤苇大学毕业后已经很久没有做过家务了，黑尾来之前有家政，黑尾来之后有黑尾。他勉强清理完黑尾卧室里被他尿湿的地方，再为黑尾铺好床铺，才把男人搬运进被窝。整个过程中，黑尾除了在被插入阴道导出精液的时候发出过呻吟，其余时间都闭着眼睛毫无知觉。

赤苇在外人看来一直被当作十分会照顾人的类型，毕竟高中时代作为木兔的监护人一直被大家称赞细心又有能力。但其实赤苇对于照顾除了木兔光太郎以外的人都没有兴趣，作为性伴侣的月岛背井离乡独自生活也很少让赤苇操心，因此赤苇贴身照顾他人的经验无限接近于零。

面对昏厥的黑尾他既不想过多插手，但又必须负起折腾对方的责任。只能半夜两三点在谷歌上搜索：如何照顾发烧的病人。

在获得了物理降温的指导后，赤苇生平头一次开始制作冰袋，却不知道家里的医药箱中常备降温贴。

啊……天亮了吗？必须要起床去工作才行。黑尾这么想着，四肢却不听使唤，他头脑昏沉，却异常安心。

他的脑子分辨不出空气中的荷尔蒙来自谁，只是许多年来，在他第二性别成熟摆脱幼崽的身份后，头一次实际体会到——安全感。

试探额头温度的手干燥又温热，他忍不住想要沉溺其中，好像——妈妈的手。

“妈……妈……”

妈妈？虽然被人当作木兔的老妈子调侃了很多年，但真的被人叫妈妈还是人生头一遭。赤苇替躺在被窝里神智不清的男人换了敷额头的湿毛巾。这家伙，是想到妈妈了吗？

有妈妈——到底是一种什么样的体验？赤苇没办法回答这个问题，因为他从出生的那一秒开始就失去了母爱。他对此事躺在被窝里坦然向母亲撒娇的男人抱起别样的嫉妒，明明是这么没出息的家伙，为什么却总能拥有自己得不到的东西？

“黑尾先生，醒来吃药了。”赤苇加大力道摇晃黑尾的肩膀，黑尾才不情不愿地把眼睛睁开一条缝。

如果黑尾的大脑能够正常运转，他会尖叫着躲开赤苇的碰触，但现在他的身体本能战胜了大脑，屈从于alpha带来的安心气息之中。

“是京治啊……”黑尾的喉咙干渴缺水吞咽都有些困难，赤苇搂住他的肩膀把人扶起来，勉强喂下几口水，却漏了不少进黑尾睡衣的领口。赤苇再把几颗药丸一并塞进对方微微张开的嘴里，黑尾也不知道对方都喂了什么就已经就水囫囵吞进肚子里。

“黑尾先生再好好休息一会儿吧。”等黑尾又躺回温暖的被窝，赤苇的声音像催眠曲一样有效，黑尾在赤苇alpha信息素的安抚下很快又失去了意识。

“哦……你终于对黑尾君下手了吗？”他的父亲在饭厅里对着一身味道的儿子毫不意外。

“……勒令黑尾先生停止使用抑制剂的是你？”赤苇突然福至心灵，联想到最近因为Omega的搬入而开始紊乱的激素和难以抑制的身体冲动。

他父亲好整以暇地吃着眼前家政妇准备的午餐，“啊，黑尾君的身体很棒吧，”意有所指的男人戳破半熟鸡蛋的蛋黄，“处女小穴最能让人心潮澎湃不是吗？”

赤苇想要发火，终归是被他父亲算计了，“你——”

他还没说完，他父亲已经自然地把话接了下去，“你之前不听话，总和Beta混在一起，还瞧不起长辈，你以为我不知道吗？”他父亲猛地拍在桌上，餐刀哐啷一生弹到地上，“你的眼睛和你母亲一样，总是一副瞧不起人的样子，你母亲每次都用鼻孔看人，最后不还是对我张开大腿？”男人用筷子尖破开餐盘里整条烤鱼的肚子，“你不是觉得碰Omega恶心吗？如今自己抱了作为继母的男人，感觉很不错吧，京治？”

“插入别人妻子的身体，很得意吧？”赤苇感到一阵恶心，昨天夜里抱着黑尾的时候，他还没有任何对方和自己有伦理上的关系的认知，现在被他父亲戳破这层窗户纸让赤苇内心的厌恶情绪攀升到了顶点。

他父亲观察着赤苇脸上青白僵硬的表情，夹起鸡蛋吃进口中，觉得自己已经许久没有这般畅快过了。自己那个不可一世的，总是自恃高人一等的儿子，终归也不过是控制不住兽欲和继母乱伦的普通男人罢了。

“你不惜打破不婚的原则，让黑尾先生嫁过来，就是为了陷害我？！”赤苇突然无法理解眼前叫了二十多年父亲的男人。

“少自作多情了，你只不过是其中一个，让我开心的余兴节目罢了。”他父亲的诡计得逞，连筷子都挥舞的比往常轻快不少。

赤苇再也无法忍受和被自己称作父亲的男人共处一室，他转身逃进厨房端走家政妇为黑尾准备的病号饭，从另一个避开饭厅的出口回到黑尾的房间。

回到房间，黑尾还睡着，仿佛外界发生的纷争与他没有任何干系。赤苇放下托盘，把睡了整个早上的男人唤醒。这次倒比第一次容易许多，刚刚睡醒的男人却慌张地推开被子想要起床：“糟糕，现在几点了？赤苇老师有没有发火？”

“闭嘴！坐下！”赤苇本来不想表现的这么蛮横，但方才被他父亲挑起的邪火还是无意地倾泻到了眼前的Omega身上。

黑尾被赤苇阴沉的脸色和突然爆发的情绪吓回了被窝，也勾起了他关于昨夜的回忆。但赤苇很快意识到自己不应该对黑尾这般凶神恶煞，空中的信息素又回到往常温和的状态，赤苇端起水杯和碗递给低着头的黑尾：“抱歉……我不是故意的。”

接过对方递来的漱口水，抱着满腹狐疑草草洗漱完，黑尾又从对方手里接过一碗熬的刚好的杂炊粥。

“是早上打电话请家政妇来家里做的，这两天都已经委托给家政公司了，黑尾先生请好好休息吧。”赤苇向黑尾解释目前的状况，这个男人大病未愈却还想着工作。

“麻烦桐生老师了……”黑尾喝了两口粥，却因为发热而食欲缺缺，但在赤苇的注视下，他还是慢慢地喝光了捧在手里的一整碗。

赤苇又给他递上药片和水，却注意到黑尾为难的脸色：“请问有什么问题吗？”

“桐生老师，那个……紧急……”黑尾支支吾吾，说话的声音越来越小，不知道是因为眼前的人是自己仰慕的男人，还是昨夜强暴自己的祸首而难以启齿，“避孕药……有吗？”

“早上你刚醒那次已经给你吃过了。”赤苇想起天没亮去24小时便利店购买plan b被店员上下打量的尴尬情景。

“啊？啊……这样啊……”黑尾不好意思地从赤苇手里接下退烧药就水吃了下去，“真的麻烦桐生老师了。”

明明是自己被强制内射了，却还要对加害方好声好气。

“你为什么还能对我这么客气？”赤苇忍不住反问又躺回被窝里的黑尾。

黑尾乖巧的把被子盖到下巴，对于赤苇的质问感到不解：“因为是桐生老师呀……我又不能报警让桐生老师被带走，会造成很大的困扰吧？”

“……你会把这件事情告诉木兔前辈吗？”比起警察，赤苇更担心被木兔知道自己的过错。

黑尾更加疑惑了，他在被子里歪着脑袋反问：“为什么要告诉木兔？”

黑尾的回答过于理所当然，理直气壮到让赤苇都感到不好意思起来。虽然得到了不会被对方指控的答复，但赤苇并没有觉得有多开心，昨夜盛怒下犯下的罪行他当然是后悔的，可是想到对方不会再接近木兔前辈，他又觉得自己的决定就算造成了伤害也是正确的。

退烧药的药效很快起了作用，黑尾的眼皮越来越重，他强忍着困意用不算清楚的声音对赤苇咕哝，“虽然我不会告诉别人，但并不代表我原谅了桐生老师……”黑尾翻了个身轻轻捏住赤苇的裤腿，“所以请桐生老师以后能不要对我另眼相待。”

话毕黑尾便安心的坠入黑沉的睡梦，留下赤苇一个人琢磨黑尾梦话般含糊的发言。

不要另眼相待，是不要把他当作父亲的Omega？还是不要当作木兔前辈的Omega？还是不要把他当作和自己有过肉体关系的Omega？能够解释的角度实在太多，赤苇一时之间也不知道该如何作答。他轻轻拨开男人的刘海，露出黑尾睡着后没有防备的天真睡脸：到底怎么才能在说出一通莫名其妙的话以后还在加害人身边睡得这么安稳啊？

这家伙莫不是脑子已经烧坏了？赤苇带着满腹疑问，开始在黑尾的房间里加紧赶稿。黑尾的房间离别人的都太远，为了照顾病人，赤苇只好把工作带到黑尾的房间进行。虽然赤苇并不在意自己的Alpha性别，但他的生理课程也有好好进修，自然知道他的Alpha气息能够有效安抚产生临时标记后的Omega，这大概也算是赤苇对被自己害的起不来床的黑尾的赔罪吧。

房间内只有钢笔笔尖在纸张上书写摩擦发出的沙沙声，晚霞透过窗帘投射在室内，把房间染成温馨的澄黄。

背脊挺拔瘦削的青年伏在矮桌上沉思，镜框挡住了他凌厉的眉骨，却平添了书卷气，衬衣的袖口卷到手肘露出线条优美的前臂，他的脚边堆放着已经写好的书稿，上头压着镇纸以免被弄乱，好闻的墨水香味让黑尾仿佛回到了在编辑部上班的时光，那些每天沉浸在文字中的时光，把人类文明中折射出的闪闪发光的哲思送到读者手中就是他的至福。

但是已经回不去了呢……黑尾盯着那叠稿纸不自觉发出叹息。

“你想看吗？”黑尾抬头对上赤苇镜片后直直望向他的眼睛，糟糕，对心脏不好啊突然对视。

“是桐生老师的新书吗？”

“是，明天要和木叶先生碰头，但是现在的稿子估计不会通过吧……”赤苇摘下眼镜轻轻按摩鼻梁。

黑尾的手距离书稿只有一臂的距离，只要伸长胳臂就能碰到，虽然黑尾已经很久没有上班，但也有继续在做赤苇老师书稿的批注和一校工作，在文稿到达编辑手上前通常已经在黑尾手中过了一遍，但桐生老师的书稿他从来没有见过，没有经过允许他都保持着基本的操守，绝不偷看。

“真的可以拜读吗？”黑尾从被窝里坐起来，满含期许的目光让赤苇有些不好意思。

赤苇把书稿推到黑尾的面前，客气地说着“请”。

黑尾小心翼翼地摸过第一页，甚至微微欠身聚了一躬：“那么，请多指教了。”才翻开内页开始阅读。

书稿第一遍读得很快，黑尾花了一个多小时就全部看完了，能拜读仰慕的作家还未公布的书稿当然可以算是至福的一种，但作为编辑的特权不就是可以让作家的才能得到更充分的发挥吗？以读者的目光来看，黑尾只能说出掏心掏肺的溢美之辞，但从编辑的角度看，他也能明白为什么赤苇觉得木叶不会通过这一稿。

黑尾读完全部书稿之时，赤苇也从厨房端回两人份的晚饭，他把托盘放到已经清空的矮桌上，从披着羽织沉思的男人手中抽出书稿放回原处：“黑尾先生，该吃饭，吃完饭还要继续吃药才行。”

“啊……已经这个时候了么？”黑尾从温暖的被窝里抽出赤着的双足，挪到矮桌边坐下，赤苇贴心的为他的大腿盖上毛毯，才坐下吃饭。

进食的过程两人都欲言又止的保持着沉默，最终赤苇还是忍不住询问黑尾：“黑尾先生在文艺部做了八年编辑吧？”

“是的，承蒙各位老师关照了。”晚饭是他喜欢的秋刀鱼，他心不在焉地戳起一块鱼肉裹好酱汁放进米饭里。

“那以黑尾先生的眼光看，方才的稿件可有什么不足的地方？”赤苇没想到因为自己一句话，黑尾居然被鱼肉呛到，开始剧烈地咳嗽，好不容易把呛进气管的肉粒咳出来，他也流了一脸生理性的泪水。他不好意思的用纸巾擦拭，改成正坐的模样，虽然他现在眼角发红，脖子也跟着涨红的模样不太有说服力。

“桐生老师这是在咨询我作为文学编辑的意见？”黑尾微微向前倾身摆出专业编辑的架势。赤苇从来没有见过工作状态的黑尾，黑尾还是编辑的时候他就尽力避开他，从编辑部辞职后赤苇更是敬而远之，原来“工作中的男人是最帅的”这句话在男性Omega身上同样适用吗？

“是的，我不希望明天木叶先生又白跑一趟。” 赤苇放下手中的碗筷，也正襟危坐起来。

面对赤苇的坦然，黑尾反而迟疑起来，从职业的角度来说，他很确信自己对桐生老师才气的仰慕不会成为影响他专业判断的阻碍，但他不能确定的是，自己这样做了以后桐生老师会更厌恶自己还是能更加正面的看待自己。

但心爱的手稿就在面前却不能让她焕发光彩的惋惜在黑尾心中占了上风。

饭后他们在原本的矮桌旁重新支起一张新的桌子，上头摆着直尺和彩色铅笔作为批注的工具，黑尾从橱柜里取出他的黑框眼镜戴好却对上赤苇诧异地目光：“啊这个吗，我有散光，阅读的时候还是戴上眼镜比较好。”

赤苇想问黑尾，有没有人跟他说他戴眼镜的样子比平时看起来可靠多了。但他忖度后还是憋在了心里，也许突然戴上眼镜也算是这个男人的魅力点之一。

令他诧异的还有黑尾的笔迹非常秀雅优美这个情理之中意料之外的事实，字迹与黑尾本人给人的第一印象实在相距甚远让赤苇情不自禁的发出赞叹。黑尾像是想起了什么值得骄傲的事情一样对赤苇回忆，家里没有长辈后，弟弟妹妹们的成绩单通知书都需要自己签字，如果连字迹不能给人稳重成熟的感觉，也没有办法让学校的老师放心吧？

全然忘记自己是个病号的黑尾开始废寝忘食的投入到编辑工作中，睡了一个白天的黑尾甚至堪称精神抖擞。两人都闭口不提昨夜同一时间在房间里发生的事情，似乎只要没有人提及，就不存在一样，黑尾全心全意地把自己投入到书稿描绘的世界中，好像已经彻底忘记身边的男人昨夜是怎样残忍冷酷的把他压在地上，无视他的求饶侵犯了他。赤苇不知道创伤是否还藏在男人的心底，但现在对方看起来是那么快乐，忘却了世间一切烦恼的欣喜雀跃。

黑尾先生，真的很喜欢编辑的工作啊……赤苇今天似乎对黑尾铁朗这个人多了许多新的认知，意识到这一点的赤苇感到心底深处产生了一些松动，于是他赶忙把注意力转回手中还没有头绪的稿纸。

他们从月上中天奋战到天边泛白，整个夜里他们偶尔交换一些关于修改的意见，又继续分别投入到写稿改稿的工作中，像是搭档无数年亲密合作许久的拍档一下顺利的推进着工作进度。赤苇惊异于黑尾对自己写作风格的了解，黑尾则每每面对赤苇身上掩饰不住的才气而由衷的倾慕，不愧是他喜爱多年的桐生老师。

不过黑尾的身体状态毕竟无法支撑长时间的伏案工作，持续低烧的身体让他终于被疲惫击倒，体力不支地趴在桌上睡了过去。赤苇被男人倒下的声音吓了一跳中断了思路，只见黑尾两颊又泛起不正常的坨红，知道他一定是勉强支撑，把低烧拖成了高烧，也怪自己勉强病号与自己一同在截稿日奋战。

下午木叶上门收稿件被看起来憔悴不堪的赤苇吓了一跳，平日总是打扮的十分清爽的赤苇眼下是浓郁的青黑，光洁的下巴上甚至生出一些胡茬，这样有作家模样的桐生老师可谓生平仅见。

木叶感动的捏住赤苇递来稿件：“桐生老师居然也有这么努力的写稿一天，我要永久珍藏这个时刻！”

“我在你心中到底留下了什么印象啊……”赤苇有气无力地反驳，但他两天只睡了三个小时，实在没有精力应付木叶，“我这两天睡眠不足，今天先到这里吧，麻烦你跑一趟……”说完又自顾自地关上房门。

吃了闭门羹的木叶只好摸着鼻子坐上回公司的电车，今天的桐生老师很反常啊……抱着狐疑的心态木叶拿出这次的书稿，阅读完后又放下了心：“什么啊，这不是状态绝佳嘛！”

黑尾的高烧在凌晨终于退了，赤苇在为他量体温的时候向他通报：“木叶先生说这次的稿件通过了。”

……通，通过了吗？黑尾原本觉得浑身上下每一根骨头都在疼，却因为这个消息立刻变得飘飘然起来，他轻轻握住赤苇为他更换额头毛巾的手笑道：“通过了真是太好了。”


	8. 安全距离

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎大家看CWJZ在线表演精神分裂【X

距离那次折磨人的截稿日高烧已经过去三个星期，黑尾身上来自赤苇的临时标记已经淡得几乎闻不到了。

经历过那次死线合作，二人的关系却变得比先前融洽许多，虽然赤苇没有再开口请黑尾帮忙审阅稿件，但也不再拒绝工作到深夜时黑尾为他端来的黑咖啡。

虽然不愿意承认，但赤苇最近工作到深夜，或者选择在夜间才开始工作的次数变多了。当然，他绝对不会承认，自己是在期待深夜里默默放到书桌上的那杯完美符合自己味蕾的手磨咖啡。

当然，工作到深夜和选择在深夜工作赤苇也为自己找到了合适的借口——他瓶颈了。

小说的剧情进展到了主人翁们感情升温，情热中混杂欲望的阶段。而赤苇却对需要描写的艳色场景一筹莫展，以往赤苇的写作风格会以不够性感的笔触来描写性感的场景，像灵魂剥离出体外第三者的视角来看待发生的情爱。但赤苇这次想有所改变，即便他不知道这种尝试的结果是好是坏。

赤苇以前的经验几乎全部来自Beta，从高中开始交往过的对象无一例外都是相貌姣好的Beta，不是说与Beta的性爱就不够美好，但也确实缺少了动物性的，显露本能欲望的一面。很少会在性爱上失控，是否也意味着赤苇从来没有体会过真正的欲海沉沦呢？

作家很难写出没有体验过的内容，包括情爱，包括性。

即使赤苇想要尽力避免回忆那个为黑尾留下巨大创伤的夜晚，但他面对空白的稿纸，眼前也会不受控制的浮现起对方摇曳的细瘦腰肢，记起丰盈的臀部贴合掌心的滑腻触感，低沉却像蜂蜜般甜美粘稠的呻吟，当然还有那人像温泉般不断淌出淫水的小穴。

赤苇不自觉的把手伸进硬起来的裤裆，他想象着黑尾缠绕着自己阴茎的肉壁，撸动自己完全勃起的下身。

他闭起眼睛完全浸没于回忆和想象之中，不再限于那晚被自己侵犯的情状，还有他撞见过的从和服里裸露出的部分身体，他亲眼目睹的那人张开大腿煽情的自慰，他的耳边萦绕着那人咒语般无法摆脱的呢喃：京治……

咯哒。

赤苇全身的血液好像都在一瞬间冻结了。

他僵硬在原地不知道应该继续，还是抽出手来装作无事发生。在他有所动作之前，对方却先他一步做出了决定。

高个子的男人轻轻把转椅向外拉出些许，推动扶手让赤苇转向侧面，而后他在赤苇的腿间跪坐下来，只有一盏台灯照明让赤苇分辨不清那人脸上的神情，却能看到对方发红的，惹人怜爱的耳朵尖。

为他送来咖啡的男人把他没有完全解开的裤链拉到底，从内裤里掏出赤苇雄伟勃起的阴茎，男人试探似的伸出艳红的舌尖在鼓胀光滑的龟头上舔了一口。

快感过电似的从尾椎窜到头顶，赤苇忍不住想要挺腰把阴茎整个送进对方微张的嘴里，黑尾也的确如他所愿把他的头部连带一部分柱身吃了进去。

刚开始的新鲜刺激带来的快感很快过去，而赤苇也终于察觉到一个事实——技术太差了。

黑尾即使很努力的想要把对方的阴茎吞得更深，但喉咙口的反射神经却阻止他进一步把肉棒吃进喉管，而他也不会在模仿活塞运动的时候用舌头刺激敏感的冠状沟。

太差了，这个口交技术比月岛差太远了。赤苇忍不住做对比，虽然黑尾努力的样子有些笨拙，甚至算得上可爱，但是犬齿磕碰到阴茎带来的疼痛却真实让赤苇皱眉。

赤苇托住黑尾的下巴，手指陷进腮帮的软肉：“黑尾先生，想要吗？”

黑尾微微抬起下巴向上看比自己年轻的男人，即便幅度不大，赤苇也知道黑尾正在点头。

被推倒在赤苇床上的时候，黑尾有种得偿所愿的满足感。与上次不同，这次的赤苇非常温柔，身体压上来的同时也吻住黑尾的嘴，这是赤苇第一次吻他，黑尾差点因为这个事实就要流出泪来。

赤苇很擅长接吻，他先是克制的在黑尾的唇瓣上磨蹭，等黑尾自己忍受不住张开嘴，才伸出舌头轻柔的侵入对方的口腔。与影视作品里那种粗野的攻城掠地的湿吻不同，赤苇的舌头会礼貌的先与黑尾的舌头碰触再收回，直到黑尾适应了这种入侵，才与之缠绕，吞吃黑尾口中的津液和呻吟，仅仅因为一个吻就让黑尾生出自己是被爱着的错觉。

睡衣的领口被对方拉开滑到肘部，露出锁骨和胸口，赤苇那双让黑尾赞叹造物不公的手正夹住他的乳尖揉捏。Omega的乳头不分男女都比其他两个性别要大上些许，捏在手中极具弹性和肉感，充血挺立后让赤苇忍不住反复把玩。

黑尾忍不住并拢双腿企图通过摩擦来缓解腿间升起的麻痒，赤苇一只手仍然对饱满的乳头和柔软又有弹性的胸肌爱不释手，另一只手则撩开黑尾衣服的下摆，伸进黑尾已经濡湿的腿间。

“黑尾先生真的是很色情呢……”赤苇的手指一下便找到黑尾吐着水的花穴，指尖勾起穴间丰沛的汁水，挑逗的在阴唇间轻轻画圈，指腹每次碾过黑尾极其敏感的阴蒂都让男人发出小动物似的软糯呻吟。

“请……不要这么说……唔……”黑尾被对方调侃过于敏感饥渴的身体，只能在嘴上无力的反驳，希望对方不要觉得自己是这样一个骚浪下贱，随时都能对着肉棒张开大腿的淫乱之人。但他被充分调教的身体却和他作对似的，被对方挑衅的话语带出更多的淫水。

赤苇的手指故意不插入亟待爱抚的花穴，坏心眼的刺激黑尾的已经完全硬挺起来的花核，撸动黑尾那根尺寸可爱的粉色阴茎。

“请不要再故意戏弄我了……”黑尾咬着下唇面对赤苇的玩弄手足无措。

“黑尾先生的这里……”赤苇终于把手指抵在黑尾的阴道口，“一直在收缩，很想要吧？”

“想要……”黑尾综手背捂住自己的眼睛，不敢看压在身上的alpha。

“黑尾先生要好好的说出来，我才知道应该怎么做呀。”赤苇轻轻戳了戳又离开黑尾急切龛合的小穴。

“呜……小穴，小穴想要被插入……”黑尾说完，赤苇就把一根手指送进早就松软的穴道，但对于黑尾的身体，一根手指显然是不够的。

“想要，想要更多……下流小穴想要吃京治的肉棒，啊！”明明应该已经习惯在床上说出淫语的男人，还是因为在喜欢的人面前说出不要脸的渴求而害羞得快要哭出来，赤苇的两根手指在黑尾的穴道里扩张，拇指则按在阴蒂上持续性的玩弄，黑尾很快就承受不住几乎要高潮。

他抗拒着，“不要！不想现在就射……呜呜，京治，住手……”赤苇心软似的亲了亲他，果然把手指抽了出来。

“这次不希望黑尾先生受伤，所以疼得话请告诉我。”赤苇握住黑尾的大腿根让黑尾的下半身稍微离开床，他调整自己的姿势把双腿卡进黑尾的腿间。

为了不在黑尾身体里再次留下时间过长的临时标记，赤苇从床头柜里摸出安全套给自己戴好，才把阴茎抵在黑尾的穴口：“黑尾先生，我要进去了……”

穴道再次被硕大的阴茎顶开多少还是有些疼痛，但和上次比起来要好上太多，肉茎缓慢的在体内推进，身体一点一点被打开被占有的感觉更加鲜明，直到整根阴茎都埋进来，两人才同时送一口气，黑尾绷紧的腹部也慢慢放松下来。

“我可以干黑尾先生的小穴了吗？”在黑尾的身体里只敢小幅度顶弄的赤苇在感受到对方逐渐放松的括约肌后，吻着黑尾的锁骨询问。

黑尾搂住赤苇的脖子，对赤苇一本正经的说出要把自己吃了的话面红耳赤：“京治君，太要命了……”

“我就当黑尾先生同意了。”赤苇说完便握住黑尾的腰大幅度抽插起来，Omega的体内和他记忆中一样柔软炙热，只是戴了套让他有些遗憾没能再次体验被穴内汁液直接浸泡的快感。

一旦开始大开大合的抽插后，被顶到子宫口的黑尾便克制不住自己的声音，开始不知廉耻的大声呻吟起来，他抱住赤苇的背，却用最后的意志力不让指甲在对方的后背留下爪印，不想被对方讨厌的心情胜过了想要宣示主权的私欲的。

面对面肏干，黑尾终于能见到之前错过的景色。赤苇做爱时的表情比平常更加性感，额头和鬓角都是活塞运动出得汗，顺着清癯的颧骨和颌骨流到下巴，最后滴落在黑尾的腹部，光是看到对方微微蹙眉的脸，黑尾都觉得自己马上就要喷水。

受不了了……不行了……黑尾在心里想着，如果一直看着这样的脸自己怕是要因为潮吹而失水休克了吧。光是这样想着，黑尾就在一次大力顶弄下喷出大量的爱液，弄湿了赤苇的床单。

黑尾记不得自己最后高潮了几次，只觉得头两次潮吹的淫液还没干透，就又被新喷出来的汁水重新覆盖，地板上扔着好几只用过的套子，赤苇苦恼的对黑尾说：“黑尾先生清空了我的安全套的库存呢……”

“不要……不要换套，继续……”黑尾拉住想要退出自己体外的男人的手放到嘴边，亲吻对方骨感的指节。

被挑衅的男人又埋回Omega温暖的肉体里，肏弄对方销魂的小穴，被黑尾的掌根按摩脊椎的赤苇几乎觉得自己就要死在对方的身上。

最后黑尾终于在喷不出什么东西的高潮里昏睡过去，赤苇也体力不支倒在他的身上。赤苇用尽最后一丝力气把重复用了两三次的套随手扔在地上后便抱着Omega温暖的身体一起倒在床上，闭上眼睛进入梦境。

“赤苇你看起来脸色不错啊……”木兔问正在身边喝酒的赤苇，赤苇没好意思告诉自己的前辈是因为最近性生活非常和谐才气色极佳。

“上了我的Omega，是不是很爽？”木兔前辈再次问道，赤苇想要反驳：不，黑尾不是你的Omega。但却转头看到木兔手里捧着戒指，哭着看着自己。

“你明明知道他是我的Omega，你也知道他喜欢我，为什么？赤苇不是喜欢我吗？为什么要夺走我的人？”木兔手里握着那柄天童时常用来削冰块的刀，一步一步逼近自己。

“不，我不是，我爱木兔前辈，请你听我解释……”赤苇哀求着木兔，但木兔的表情却那么冰冷，仿佛在看一个陌生人，不，应该是在看脚边没有生命的垃圾。

然后，他就被木兔用刀刺穿了心脏。

哈啊！！

赤苇粗喘着从噩梦中惊醒，胸口还残留着被冰冷的刀刃划开的可怕触感。他坐起来捂住心口，确认掌心没有血迹，才渐渐放松下来，背上的冷汗被空气吹着让他阵阵发抖。

不能再和黑尾有所瓜葛了……不管是为了自己，还是为了木兔前辈……都不能。

赤苇在心里告诫自己，自己爱着的人以前是木兔前辈，将来也会一直是木兔前辈，他不能做出伤害木兔前辈让前辈伤心的事情。

那黑尾呢？心底里的声音这样质问着他。

不过是个因为情欲而有过肉体关系的Omega罢了，赤苇京治是不会爱上Omega的。他这样对自己做出了回答。

黑尾醒来的时候，身边的位置早就触手冰凉，没有一点余温了。

他从床头柜上拿起赤苇留下的便条，上面只是用公事公办的语气写道：我打算搬出去住一阵，前些日子麻烦您了。

黑尾面无表情的把纸条叠好，从床下捡起昨夜的襦袢一丝不苟的穿戴整齐，最后把书桌上一口未动已经冷掉的咖啡放回托盘上，好像自己昨夜只是做了一场美梦般回到厨房。

厨房的流理台上还堆放着昨夜没有清洗的虹吸壶和咖啡研磨机。

黑尾沉默地把冷咖啡连带着自己胸口升起的那一丝温热的幻想，一起冲进了黑黢黢的下水道。

夜久在往学校外头走的路上就听见各种人窃窃私语校门口出现的发型奇怪但是看起来很性感的穿着和服的男性Omega，他掏出手机查看自家大哥发来的LINE说是已经到了。

今天是黑尾抽空来给夜久送家里多出来的伴手礼的，每年年节前后就会有很多礼品寄到赤苇老师家中，有相熟的旅馆、出版社、作家协会甚至还有慈善基金会送来的高级点心。显然赤苇家人丁稀薄，是决计消耗不完这么多限定赏味时间的礼品的，对于多出来的礼品赤苇老师只说让黑尾自己处置，想要送人还是扔了都无所谓。

黑尾根据弟妹们的口味挑了几种打包在一起，但他又不敢直接回家，怕被过多的盘问，只好偷偷联系夜久碰头，指望家中次男把点心带回家。

“发型奇怪……不会是……”夜久喃喃自语着加快往学校正门前进的脚步，果然自家大哥提着一大包用绢布打包好的食盒等在路边。

这大概是他有生之年第一次见他大哥穿和服吧？哇，氛围完全不一样了，夜久在心里感叹，阿黑是这种类型的角色吗？！

“哦，夜久，好久不见！”黑尾转头看见弟弟小跑着赶过来，挥了挥手。

“好久……不见……不见个鬼啊！你失踪那么久还好意思说什么好久不见！”夜久想要像以前那样对着大哥飞踹，对着一身高级货却又心疼地无法下脚。

“嘛，我也不是故意的……”黑尾把绢布包裹递给夜久，“打过去的钱有好好花掉吗，你这件大衣也好多年了，趁新年快到了买件新的吧……”黑尾上下打量着没什么变化的弟弟，不禁进入絮絮叨叨的模式。

“你还是黑尾铁朗吗！！也不知道是谁以前天天唧唧歪歪说衣服没有必要不要乱买！”不能飞踹，但是动手殴打对于夜久来说还是轻车熟路的。

隔了老远的两个高个青年就察觉到门口的动静，其中金发戴眼镜的人突然问到：“啊，那个人，就是你的……？”

月岛指着校门口正在打闹的一高一矮的两人。

“嗯……”赤苇心不在焉地应道。他本来是和月岛来学校内拍摄校内设施的素材，却不小心撞上刻意避开的人。他注视着几天没见的男人，黑尾在家里的时候，有露出过这么多的表情吗？那个矮个子的人又是谁？是这个学校的学生吧？

“长相可疑倒是谈不上，毕竟被那个小不点骂得抬不起头……”月岛见赤苇没有答话转过头看向自己的同行人，哦？这个表情——月岛心头突然升起一些恶作剧的心思，“机会难得，不如上去打个招呼吧。”说完月岛便不顾赤苇难看的脸色挽起赤苇的胳臂向门口的两人打招呼。

“您就是黑尾先生吧？鄙姓月岛，我们家赤苇承蒙您这段时间的关照了。”月岛的加入让夜久捶向黑尾的猫猫拳停在半空中。

黑尾赶紧收敛了方才和夜久玩闹的表情，换成那副端庄谦逊的温和模样：“哪里哪里，我才是麻烦您照顾最近照顾赤苇君了，有什么需要的请尽管联系我，我一定竭尽所能安排妥当。”黑尾本能的想要掏名片，却想起来自己现在的身份哪里有什么名片，只好尴尬地向月岛欠身。

月岛转向旁边旁边的赤苇：“诶，黑尾先生说有需要可以麻烦他诶，那赤尾先生落在家里的资料是不是可以麻烦黑尾先生送过来？”

赤苇无奈地扯了扯月岛的衣袖：“阿月，不要让黑尾先生为难……”

黑尾赶忙堵住赤苇之后想要说出来话：“桐生老师需要的资料我会给您送来的，不存在什么为难的地方。”说完却因为打断了对方话而脸红，他低着头不敢看向对面的赤苇，后悔于自己是不是表现地过于积极了。

“黑尾先生比你形容的亲切多了呢，”月岛推了推眼镜笑得人畜无害，“那就麻烦您了。”

“阿月……”赤苇向黑尾欠了欠身，面无表情地道了再见，“请黑尾先生不要听阿月胡说，那么我们先告辞了。”话毕便强硬地拉着似笑非笑的月岛离开了。

黑尾欲言又止又难掩失望地望着二人的背影消失在街角，却被夜久猛地一巴掌拍在了后腰，黑尾想被踩了尾巴的猫发出一声惨叫，夜久不满地打量黑尾：“笨蛋阿黑！你怎么喜欢上有男朋友的人啦？！而且你不是结婚了吗，不要紧吗？！”

“我怎么知道！”黑尾呲牙咧嘴地揉起被夜久袭击的腰部，“话说你最近是不是越来越目无尊长了？！”

“尊长个屁啦！你都从家里搬走了少装大哥的派头了混蛋！”说到这里夜久更是光火，叉着腰指着黑尾的鼻子骂地起劲，“虽然大家都不说，但是就连研磨也消沉了很久！你还寄钱回来，你是不是白痴！你这样很容易让人误会是不是借了高利贷被人追杀啊！”

“你这是什么鬼畜的想象力？！只是往家里寄钱就直接一步到位沉东京湾了吗？！对了……钱有好好用掉吗？”

“哦！大头拿去给研磨炒股了，剩下的当然有好好花掉。”夜久低头打量自己的大衣，好像确实买了好几年了，但也没有穿坏从来没想过要不要买新的。

“钱给研磨管理的话，我就放心了。”黑尾摸着下巴一脸安心的点头。

夜久对于自家大哥放任自流的管理模式忍不住吐槽：“……你放心什么呀！哪有听到弟弟拿生活费去炒股会放心的大哥！白痴阿黑！”

“你是不是觉得我现在不舍得和你对着干，所以尽情蹬鼻子上脸？”黑尾低头看向叉腰挺胸的夜久，觉得自己的弟弟越来越不可爱了，小时候还会叫哦尼酱的夜久去哪儿了？！

最后黑尾请夜久在学校周边的高级餐厅吃了中饭，还陪夜久去买了新西装才依依不舍地打车回家，临上车前他取下脖子上的围巾替夜久围好：“夜久君，替我好好照顾家里。”

夜久不耐烦地把脸埋进满是兄长Omega信息素的围巾里闷声嘟囔：“知道了，不用你说我也会照顾好的。”

黑尾笑着抚摸夜久柔软的短发：“我就知道夜久君最可靠了。”


	9. 错乱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿月和阿黑短兵相接终于来了！

“黑尾先生，原来是那样的人啊……”月岛调侃着把背包放在桌脚，从里头取出要用的素材集。

“阿月，你今天为什么？”赤苇把外套挂在门口质问故意挑衅黑尾的情人。

“谁都有好奇心吧？究竟是什么样的人可以把以冷静自持著称的赤苇先生逼得必须来找我这个可怜的男大学生避难……”月岛打开电脑，用纸巾擦拭没有任何灰尘的手写板，“看起来很普通嘛，甚至说不上好看，但确实有种说不出来的熟年感，或者说——人妻气质？”

赤苇把自己的笔电抽出来放在月岛身后靠近床的矮桌上：“阿月这么在意他吗？”

月岛托着下巴打开之前的设计方案若有所思：“诶……赤苇先生觉得我在意他啊，难道不是因为赤苇先生自己在意吗？”

赤苇清了清嗓子起身去厨房接了一杯水又回到电脑前准备处理邮箱里的邮件：“我才没有在意他。”

是吗？也不知道是谁刚刚盯着那个小个子眼神吓人。月岛在心里吐槽，但并没有揭穿赤苇明显的谎言。

如果不在意的话，为什么天都不亮就收拾包袱来我这里逃难啊。

之前听说赤苇那位独身主义象征的父亲在古稀之年娶了年轻的男性Omega做妻子着实让月岛吃了一惊，之后的发展更是令月岛意想不到，这位Omega竟然让赤苇家的独子半夜三更提着行李落荒而逃。月岛对于赤苇来自己这里躲避的理由有过猜测，但他真没想到会落入三俗小说的情节。

从今天的短兵相接中，月岛轻易便察觉到赤苇先生的那位年轻继母显然心悦于他，而赤苇先生尴尬、逃避、又控制不住的在意，都说明赤苇先生对这位Omega并不像他犟嘴时形容的那般毫无情份。

赤苇先生原本不是在性方面需求非常旺盛的人，但自从那天夜里逃到月岛的公寓后，月岛明显感觉到两人做爱的频率有所上升，赤苇像是为了确认什么似的，每天几乎都会压着月岛来一发，有时候是早上起床，有时候晚上一起看毫无色情内容的视频也会突然把月岛推倒在地毯上。

和那位做过以后欲求不满了吗？月岛在心里撇嘴，如果那么喜欢和Omega做爱干嘛不回去直接找对方就好了？当然赤苇先生真的离开了我的问题就大了呢……月岛放下手中的画笔，拿起在桌上震动的手机。

信箱里躺着来自母亲的，标题为“医疗费”的邮件，他还没有来得及查看就被赤苇打断了，他赶忙合上手机接过赤苇递来的相机：“赤苇先生再让我处理素材我就要收额外的费用了。”

赤苇挑了挑眉毛：“要加在每个月的费用里吗？”

“赤苇先生真不可爱。”

晚上做完爱，赤苇已经倒在床上睡着了。不知道是不是因为白天偶遇黑尾，赤苇似乎比平时更敏感些，月岛用脚跟抵在赤苇的尾椎骨附近按压就让赤苇埋在自己屁股里的阴茎不住抽搐，被月岛挑拨着赤苇甚至比平时多射了一轮，射精后，赤苇草草擦拭完下体立马倒在床上不省人事。

月岛摸着肚子上粘粘糊糊的精液又去冲了个澡，他擦着头发拉开阳台的门，确认没有吵醒赤苇才按亮手机，翻出白天收到的邮件。

邮件内容不多，母亲大致问候了在东京的幺儿，又磨磨唧唧说了一堆客套话，月岛没有仔细看而是划到了最下方，“明光这个月使用了新的药物，并不包含在医保内，超出的医疗费用大致为……”月岛估算了一下银行里的存款和马上就能结算的兼职，简短的回复了几个字：下周五汇款，不用挂心。

他想从口袋里摸出烟抽两口，但是赤苇不喜欢情人的嘴里有烟味，虽然赤苇自己只要写不出字儿来就会犯烟瘾，但是他依然不喜欢在接吻的时候尝到别人嘴里的尼古丁。月岛只好靠在阳台上仰望东京被光污染遮蔽，看不见星星的夜空，云层反射形成的红光像一块儿厚重的帷幕，沉重的压在每一个人身上，月岛就像每个生活在这座拥挤的城市里的人一样，不知道何时自己就被这种重压击垮，为此他只能动用一切资源努力的活下去。

包括自己的头脑，自己的身体，自己的未来。他又想起白天巧遇的男人，那个男人很显然和自己一样，并不属于现在身处的阶级，月岛从没在赤苇的脸上见过所谓生活的劳苦，但是黑尾的脸上却满是被生活摧折的痕迹，不管是男人面对赤苇小心翼翼却又忍不住伸手碰触的态度，还是面对挑衅从容却又谦卑的姿态，以及看向还在上学的弟弟那种温柔又坚定的眼神。

月岛参不透赤苇的父亲选择在生命的最后时刻娶这样一个男人的用意，但见到黑尾本人后又出奇的觉得并不意外。月岛在体检报告送到赤苇家的时候就同步拿到了赤苇父亲的检查结果，医生断言这位叱咤文坛的巨匠只剩一到两年的寿命了，即便治疗也只会徒增痛苦，就月岛目前的观察来看，赤苇父亲也的确采取了保守治疗，以减轻痛苦为主的药物疗法，并每日笔耕不辍。

月岛手里为什么会有赤苇本人都不知道的体检结果，自然是因为月岛对于自己金主的未来，比金主本人更为重视。换言之，月岛对于最后钱财能不能落入自己手中这个结果有着明确的需求，明光哥患病后需要使用的特效药非常昂贵，对于收入普通的月岛家来说无疑是无法负担的。

和赤苇成为这样的关系也是意外，原本月岛在网上寻觅能够做金主的对象，却意外在富二代前辈举办的派对上认识了赤苇。赤苇明确表示对月岛的脸非常中意，而急需钱的月岛对向自己示好的男人只好直言不讳：“对不起我需要钱。”

“我也只是需要一个足够漂亮的Beta情人，这不是很公平吗？”赤苇这么说着，两个人当天晚上就上了床，赤苇把钱包里所有的福泽谕吉都留给了月岛，并留下了联系方式说之后商谈具体的事宜。

他们这种不温不热的肉体关系便草率的开始了，月岛原本只是想要找人负担自己在东京的学费和生活开支，却在了解到赤苇的家庭情况后，产生了许多后续计划。

月岛需要钱，而赤苇是一个丝毫不在意钱的文人，或者说赤苇本人对于管账既没有兴趣又没有必要。月岛在长时间的交往中，已经非常肯定只要他愿意，赤苇并不会在乎自己从他本人心里都没数的财产里分走微不足道的一份。赤苇作为新锐小说家赚的版税稿费和他父母为他留下的私人信托已经花不完了，而赤苇又是独子，他的父亲作为文艺界的巨鳄不仅凭一己之力在世田谷坐拥豪宅，还有数不清的版税源源不断的流进钱包。赤苇如果自然继承遗产，月岛只要能分到皮毛就能救下哥哥的人生，而他的愿望眼看着就要实现了。

却在这时，半路杀出来一个黑尾铁朗。

月岛对黑尾铁朗这个一脸苦相的男人本人并没有什么意见，却对他威胁到自己的财路而只好咬牙切齿的算计起来。考虑到赤苇和黑尾两人之间暧昧涌动的联系，一个设下三重圈套的大胆计划在他的脑子里逐渐成型，虽然他和黑尾无仇无怨，但月岛为了亲哥哥的性命自然不介意牵扯进无辜人的命运，更何况黑尾也不算全然干净无暇。

婚后爱上继子本身就是罪大恶极啊……月岛转过身，隔着窗玻璃望向躺在床上无知无觉的男一号，月岛从睡裤的口袋里取出赤苇放在床头的智能手机，熟练的输入密码解锁。月岛首先在联系人里翻找黑尾的名字并没有找到，不知道是赤苇刻意没有保存还是逃家的时候删除了，不过月岛找到了标为“自宅”的电话号码，应该是赤苇宅的座机。

找到需要的东西后，月岛回到屋内，把手机插回充电座上，怀着大事即将来临的忐忑躺回赤苇的身边。

“喂，您好，这里是赤苇宅，请问有什么能帮到您的吗？”电话那头的男人用温柔客气的语调接起打进座机的电话。

“啊，您好……是黑尾先生吧，这里是月岛，我们之前在学校门口见过。”月岛趁赤苇出门的时候开始实施自己的计划。

“月岛君是来询问之前说到的桐生老师需要的资料吗？”黑尾的手指不自觉地绕上螺旋状的电话线。

月岛在电话那头嘴角不住挂起笑意，他果然很在意赤苇先生呢，只是随口提到的事情都记得那么清楚。

“是的，赤苇先生说需要书架上蓝色的大文件夹，侧面标了日期，大概是前年夏季七月左右去屋久岛采风时候整理的。”

黑尾夹着听筒把重要的信息记在话机旁常备的记事本上：“好的，这边记下了，请问是您来取还是需要我送到贵宅？”

“黑尾先生找到了就短信通知我吧，这是我LINE的号码，”月岛熟练的报上自己的手机号，这样就能绕开话机这种古老的通讯手段了，“很抱歉我等下有课题组会议不方便接听电话，我会议结束后都有时间，那我就等着黑尾先生的好消息了。”

月岛说完两人有客气了几句才挂了电话，月岛随手删除了手机里打向赤苇宅的通话记录也背着书包出门开会了。

果然月岛开会的途中接到了黑尾发来的短信，说是找到了两本文件夹不确定是哪一本并且传了两张图片，月岛回复了黑尾并且约定了见面的时间才把手机合上，课题组的同事问月岛“是发生什么好事了吗怎么笑得这么开心”，月岛推了推眼镜回道：”前辈最近正在和女朋友闹分手吧？还有闲心关心别人吗？”然后被前辈一阵气哼哼地抱怨。

赤苇宅离车站非常远，毕竟能够住在这种豪宅的人几乎都是开车出行，黑尾非常贴心的约在折中地带的咖啡馆见面，月岛一推开咖啡馆的木门就看见坐在靠外桌子上的黑尾，还是和之前一样穿着和服用围巾遮住项圈，四人桌的其中一张椅子上靠着一只布袋想必里头应该是赤苇的资料夹。

“抱歉……”月岛拉开椅子坐下，店员小姐殷勤的上来询问点单，月岛在进门前瞥到门口的看板上写着本店今日推荐有草莓蛋糕和枫糖咖啡牛奶，今天大概会走运吧，月岛这么想着下单了草莓蛋糕的套餐，“黑尾先生等很久了吗？”

黑尾摇了摇头，把布袋递给月岛，“我也是刚到，月岛君从学校过来很赶吧。”

月岛拉开布袋确认过内页的确是之前赤苇抱怨落在家里的资料集：“也还好，今天赤苇先生晚上不回家吃饭，我也不用赶回去做晚饭。”

“月岛君……很擅长料理吗？”黑尾装作闲话家常地刺探情报，但是话术直白拙劣到月岛都有些诧异，这个男人不知道怎么和情敌相处吗？

“完全没有，赤苇先生在家写稿的时候只要有饭团就可以养活了，他根本不会看吃进肚子里的食物究竟是什么……”月岛好整以暇地观察黑尾的表情，为什么明明是年长者却看起来畏首畏尾的，“就算用便利店的饭盒糊弄他，他也不会有什么意见，倒是黑尾先生在家里总是好吃好喝的供着他吧？可别把赤苇先生宠坏了呀。”

黑尾连忙摆手想要否认，这家伙空长了一张可疑的脸，却连刺探情敌的情报都做不到，这难道也属于反差萌吗？月岛脑子里的想法以突破音障的速度拐向了奇怪的方向。

“我也只能做一些家常的普通饭菜，并没有特别擅长……既然桐生老师住在月岛君那里没有什么问题，我也就放心了，之后还有什么需要请尽管告诉我。”月岛的草莓蛋糕和咖啡牛奶端了上来，卖相和香味都很不错，不愧是开在世田谷高档住宅区的店铺。

“黑尾先生为什么一直叫赤苇先生的笔名？”月岛装作并不知道黑尾原本的工作继续发问，“难道黑尾先生其实是赤苇先生的书迷？”

被“书迷”戳到痛处的黑尾想要否认，但又觉得在月岛面前否认似乎没有什么意义：“是……这是一方面的原因，还有一些是因为之前工作的关系。”

“诶……我尝试读过赤苇先生的书，但是完全看不进去。”月岛开心地挖起蛋糕塞进嘴里，草莓蛋糕香醇可口，就着带着微苦的咖啡牛奶刚好中和了奶油甜腻的回味。

“月岛君喜欢吃草莓蛋糕？”月岛吃草莓蛋糕的样子实在过于幸福。

“喜欢哦，黑尾先生会烘焙吗？”

“以前只烤过苹果派，蛋糕倒是没有尝试过。”黑尾想起为了哄研磨吃饭而特意学做的苹果派，高中时期的研磨挑食又吃得少，为了让研磨不至于营养跟不上黑尾还特意学做他喜欢吃的东西，养孩子真是劳心劳力，黑尾在心里感叹。

“嘿……是做给之前那个小不点吗？”

“是做给另一个小不点。”黑尾笑着喝了一口咖啡。

“黑尾先生果然是家里长男啊。”

“很明显吗？”黑尾说起家里的孩子们一改方才沉郁优柔的模样，整个人肉眼可见的活泼起来，“我们家弟妹人数比较多，照顾起来要面面俱到真的很不容易啊，月岛是家里的老幺吗？”

这是什么，做哥哥的直觉吗？月岛的手顿了一下，这也是今天第一次自己被对方说中：“是……”

“果然，月岛君是很会撒娇的孩子呢，所以在想是不是家里最受宠的末子。”对于月岛突然吃瘪的模样，黑尾终于轻松地笑出来，两人之间被月岛刻意营造的剑拔弩张的气氛陡然消失，黑尾像是打开了大哥开关一样，任凭月岛怎么说话带刺也再无法激起黑尾的对抗心。

月岛为了更多的接触黑尾，之后又以各种理由和黑尾在这家草莓蛋糕非常好吃的咖啡馆见了几面，当然每次见面都是由年长的黑尾结账，而黑尾似乎因为能够投喂月岛而非常快乐。

渐渐的，黑尾大概也猜到，月岛只是以赤苇为借口和自己在咖啡馆见面，但对于黑尾来说，和月岛度过轻松愉快、不慌不忙的一小时，像是在忙碌的日常中不被察觉的偷偷喘了口气。即使他知道月岛接近自己有别的目的，但起码现在，他可以切实的在快要窒息的生活中，找到歇息的锚点。

原本约好了后天见面，月岛却突然收到了黑尾的消息，告诉他有事情只能爽约了。黑尾一个宅在家里的家庭煮夫能有什么事情呢？月岛不禁问出了口：“Omega为什么会突然爽约啊？”

“生理期之类的吧……”在电脑前发呆的赤苇随口答道，并没有觉得月岛询问Omega是一件多么异常的事情。赤苇的心神很显然并没有放在自己的工作上，他脑子里还想着前两天和刚刚封闭集训完放假的木兔喝酒，又被迫听了一遍自家前辈抱怨先前不小心被自己撞破现场的旧事。

“呐！赤苇啊！我啊！真是个……大！笨蛋啊！”木兔每说两个字就要在吧台上拍一巴掌，天童在吧台后不停地抗议，但是并没有什么用。

“木兔前辈请不要给别的客人添麻烦。”赤苇已经做好要多给大量消费的心理准备了。

“我啊！竟然！忘记！把戒指给他了啊！”木兔抱着自己脑袋趴会吧台上继续喋喋不休，“我哭得太厉害，最后竟然忘记了最重要的事情！”

天童在吧台后气得要命，但他现在只能委委屈屈的吐槽回去：“那你再去给他不就好了！你这么优柔寡断是怎么当Ace的？！”

想要阻止木兔和黑尾再次见面的赤苇已经来不及了，他劝阻的声音很快被天童和木兔两人商量怎么上门见面的对话冲到了沙滩上。

“……木兔前辈还记得现在黑尾先生的身份吗？”赤苇取下眼镜放到吧台上，捏了捏鼻梁。

“哦，正想问呢，你家在哪儿来着？”木兔这么一说反而问住了赤苇，把赤苇到嘴边的话硬生生咽了回去。

也许让他们见一面，由黑尾先生直接拒绝木兔前辈的订婚戒指会让木兔前辈死心的更彻底？但赤苇却有些不情愿，他想大约是因为他知道黑尾和木兔前辈还相互喜欢着，如果见面会不会反而导致两人在一起的结果。

但他又想起被自己夺走初夜后，又对自己主动献身的黑尾，那样的男人大概已经清楚自己没有资格站在木兔前辈的身边而选择坚决的拒绝木兔前辈吧？赤苇理所当然的想到。最后他不情不愿的交代了赤苇宅的地址，赤苇看着木兔拿着地址高兴的模样，有些不忍告诉对方此行一定会铩羽而归。

这也是为了木兔前辈好，长痛不如短痛，早日忘掉那个人吧。赤苇在心中这般祈愿着。

打开车门后，木兔体内的Alpha瞬间苏醒了，虽然因为距离气味比较淡并且很多年没有闻到过了，过分甜腻甚至甜到令舌尖发苦的味道，这让他不禁回忆起高二那年的暑假，在简陋的矮楼里，隔着一层薄薄的门板，里头飘来发情期Omega让人发狂的味道和好友在门后啜泣的声音。

他还记得当时门里的人有多痛苦，自己又多无能为力，以及回到家里后打了好多遍手枪，射了数不清多少次，摩擦得下体发疼也无法缓解的情欲燥热。

还是同样隔着一道门，他朝思暮想的Omega就在门后，散发着好闻的味道，等待着一个Alpha来占有他，标记他。也是同样的啜泣声，在门后响起：“木兔，你事情说完就快回去吧……”

如果再靠近，我怕自己会克制不住，向Alpha摇尾乞怜。失去初夜的Omega的发情期格外难熬，对于Alpha的渴求几乎要了黑尾的命，发情期刚刚过去一日他体内的器官就已经抽搐着发疼，而他连一个能插入到最深处的玩具都没有。

黑尾蜷缩在玄关前的地板上，交握住睡衣的前襟，木兔在大门外哀求他见一面，他体内的Omega经受不住Alpha的诱惑为木兔开了门，现在他只能用自己仅剩的理智拒绝门外的友人更进一步。

木兔停在门外，大衣口袋里的戒指盒却变得越来越沉。

“……黑尾啊，我已经不是17岁了，”木兔隔着门对门后的男人说，“我不会再犯17岁时犯的错，所以今天我——”他猛地拉开那扇并没有上锁的和式推门，“也不会再被门拦住了！”

“木兔……”黑尾倒在地上，和14年前一样无助，发着烧的身体不住的流泪。

木兔一个箭步冲上去把倒在地上的黑尾抱进怀里，隔着项圈把鼻子埋进黑尾的颈侧，贪婪吸食着Omega发情期散发的独特甜香。当务之急是把黑尾转移到能够安全度过发情期的地方，这个家虽然是黑尾现在的巢，但对于木兔来说实在不合时宜。

职排明星主攻手的骄傲臂力在此时大放异彩，木兔打横把比自己还要高的男人轻松抱起来，出门时甚至还用脚带上了大门。他像怀里没有一百来斤的负重，比平时更快地走向停在车库门口的车。把黑尾放在副驾驶后，木兔开车直奔自己位于中目黑的公寓，短短十几分钟的车程对于此时硬得快要爆炸的木兔来说却像被无限拖长。

“还没到……吗？”黑尾靠在车窗上忍受着身体的高热和失水，以及克制自己不要碰触身边正在开车的Alpha。等好不容易开进地下车库，木兔忍着车震的念想，再次把Omega从车里抱出来，连车都没锁，就慌忙进了电梯。

太折磨了，木兔紧了紧抱住黑尾的手臂。

终于，公寓的大门在两人的背后合上，回到巢穴的木兔已经无法忍耐想要拥抱黑尾的冲动。黑尾被他压在玄关冰凉的地板上，眼神迷离地看向自己，他们第一次接吻好像也是这样，自己把对方压在球场的木地板上。

“木兔……？”黑尾迷迷糊糊地询问身上动作突然静止的男人，然后他的嘴就被对方热烈的吻住了。

这是他们第三次接吻。

第一次是两个人的初吻，他们都磕破了嘴，互相破口大骂；第二次接吻，黑尾躺在医院的床上无知无觉，而木兔依然对着失去意识的黑尾破口大骂。

第三次，第三次他们谁也没有给对方破口大骂的机会。


	10. 苦果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兔黑线！！！

发情期的Omega面对Alpha是没有理性的。黑尾身心只剩下眼前那根怪兽一样的阴茎在吸引着他，渴望被那根滴着前液的阳具填满，撑开，灌溉。

木兔当然知道自己的尺寸就算放在Alpha中也极为优越，就算是发情期的Omega也有可能受伤。他们抱在一起亲吻着勉强挪到了客厅的沙发上，在地板上做对于发情期害怕着凉的Omega和职业运动员的膝盖都极为不友好。

“我要把你的衣服解开了……”木兔说着摸上黑尾襦袢的绳结，黑尾点着头催促木兔快一些。

木兔有过很多床伴，其中不乏演员爱豆，但眼前的男人还是让他由衷发出赞叹：“阿黑，你的身体……也太漂亮了。”

没有一根毛发的赤裸身体，粉色泛着水光性器，细窄的腰和肌理分明的胸腹，木兔受到诱惑似的，趴在黑尾的两腿之间，灼热的鼻息喷在黑尾张开的花穴上。

“噫！！啊啊！木兔！那里……不要！”黑尾想要抓着木兔的头发离开两腿之间已经来不及了，木兔无视黑尾的抗议把黑尾的整个阴部都吃进嘴里，舌头在阴道口和阴蒂上来回舔舐挑弄。

黑尾整个身体像触电一样腰部高高挺起，嘴里只剩下咿咿呀呀的尖叫，他的双手无力的扶在木兔的脑袋上，两条腿因为阴唇被有技巧的吮吸而打着颤。

被吃了几口，Omega敏感的身体就无法承受更多的挑逗，黑尾喊着“要去了！”便从被木兔含住的小穴里喷出大量淫水，射出的潮吹液糊在木兔的两颊，下巴，就连睫毛上都挂着水珠。

木兔用手背随意在脸上抹了两把，直起身把大腿挤进黑尾的两腿之间：“阿黑的小穴太厉害了，我第一次见喷的这么厉害的。”

“笨蛋……木兔……”高潮过后的黑尾还在快感的余韵里颤抖抽搐，连骂人的话都支离破碎毫无气势。

“起码在床上叫我光太郎吧，拜托了。”木兔用大腿前侧顶弄黑尾湿漉漉的外阴，膝盖压在黑尾柔软又有弹性的小阴唇上磨蹭。

“笨蛋！那里那么脏……你怎么可以用嘴吃啊！”黑尾捂着眼睛，如果这个时候被插入的话他恐怕就要哭出来了，但是木兔那个笨蛋，居然用嘴吃下自己肮脏的身体。

“用嘴让自己的Omega舒服不是Alpha的职责吗？而且阿黑喷的好多，我好喜欢……”木兔环住黑尾的腰身，低头继续玩弄黑尾早已充血挺立，就连乳晕都加深变大的乳头，“阿黑的胸部也好可爱……吃不够啊！”

“白痴木兔，不要对着一个三十岁的男人说可爱啊！”黑尾对于被和自己完全无缘的形容词评价还是会觉得害羞，小穴却突然被木兔塞入两根手指，糟糕……这可是赛场猫头鹰神打出漂亮扣杀的手指啊。光是想到这里黑尾的甬道就剧烈的收缩起来。

“都说了……要叫我的名字啊……”木兔还是对黑尾下身的紧致程度感到意外。

实在是太紧了，放在平时，发情期的Omega进入第二天，早就能轻松进入三根手指了，但黑尾就连两根都有些吃力。

木兔忍着满头大汗开拓黑尾的下身，没想到准备工作本身比先前在路上的忍耐更加磨人。这可是他等了这么多年的人，绝对不能让对方受伤的信念成为木兔欲望最后的防线。

“我们认识这么多年都没有改口，干嘛现在……”高潮一次后的黑尾恢复了一些神智，他无处安放的双手搂上了木兔的脖子，想让对方快点进来，就算下身还没有完全打开，但已经空虚了太久的内部催促着他让他快点吞下Alpha的阴茎，“干嘛现在突然叫名字……嗯，刚刚那里好舒服——”黑尾内里的G点被对方的手指碾压不住发出哼声。

“就是，想听阿黑你喊我的名字啊……可恶，还是太紧了。”木兔咬牙伸进第三根手指，他想在黑尾的小穴里微微张开手指都费力，但是马上就要被黑尾这么紧的小穴包裹了……木兔觉得再忍下去自己怕是还没插进去就要射了，也未免太丢了人了。

为了能够快点让木兔那根巨大的阴茎插进自己体内，黑尾开始不要命地玩弄起木兔的身体，三十岁仍然处在状态巅峰的木兔的肉体堪称神的造物。黑尾的手指先是哆哆嗦嗦地解开木兔的衬衣扣子，露出里头让无数粉丝尖叫的饱满胸肌，像是拆礼物一般，接下来是八块让人忍不住上手爱抚的腹肌和两肋处线条鲜明的鲨鱼肌，没入西裤边缘是彰显着Alpha荷尔蒙的浓密体毛。

黑尾受到蛊惑般摸上木兔比自己大上许多的健美胸肌，“啊……手感，好棒……”他的手在木兔的胸上抓住又放松，还配合着木兔在自己身下手指抽插的节奏揉捏木兔的乳头，“原来Alpha这里也会硬起来啊……”木兔因为乳头处传来的快感而发出低沉的闷哼。

被玩弄敏感处的木兔终于忍不住拍开黑尾的双手，单手把黑尾的两只手腕固定在沙发扶手上，认真地对在自己身下胡作非为的黑尾说：“你这样，我真的怕自己做出什么后悔的事情啊。”

但他没想到黑尾会冲自己吼回来：“那就做啊混蛋光太郎！”

“你才是笨蛋吧！！你知道自己在说什么吗？！”木兔没想到黑尾不仅胡乱点火还对自己的温柔不识好歹，“真是够了！”木兔从沙发缝里摸出常备的套戴上，把硕大的头部对准黑尾早就水流不止的小穴入口，说话的时候木兔嘴里还咬着套子的包装，“要进来了哦——”呜哇，实在是太窄了，处女吗这家伙？只是刚刚把头部塞进去，木兔就忍不住把头向后仰压抑自己想要射精的冲动。

“好痛……你是怎么长这么大的……呼……”黑尾调整着自己的呼吸，好让甬道放松下来，但紧紧贴着木兔阴茎的内壁却不愿意离去似的，一个劲的收紧，他伸手把木兔嘴里安全套的包装取下来扔进手边的垃圾桶里，“还有不要做出那么帅气的动作啊！”

“……哈？我怎么会知道啦！”木兔缓慢地向前挺腰，头部进去后，柱身的送入会稍微轻松一些，“阿黑不喜欢吗？帅气的我。”

黑尾想要捂住脸，如果放在平时他可能会觉得木兔这样的行为像小孩炫耀自己跑得快一样幼稚，但是这个男人此时正把性器塞在自己体内，皱着眉头忍耐伤害自己的冲动，温柔又强硬的打开自己的身体，原本小孩子一样傻气的话语突然就变了味。

这叫人怎么受得了啊！黑尾用胳臂捂住眼睛，幸好自己本来就满脸通红，所以现在就算害羞得面红耳赤也不会被木兔发现。

“喜欢的吧，阿黑……”木兔俯下身亲吻黑尾挡住视线的手臂外侧，“虽然才进来了大半，但好像已经顶到你的子宫了啊……”说着轻轻往前送了一下腰。

“啊！！不要……光太郎——慢点，呜呜，你到底吃什么长得啊！”黑尾被顶着敏感地宫口反复碾压刺激，很快就控制不住只能发出高亢好听地呻吟。

“当然是吃肉啊！”木兔继续往里推送着自己还剩一小截在外头的阴茎，“喂，阿黑，你看这里……”木兔拉过黑尾挡住半张脸的胳臂，引导着黑尾的手往小腹摸去，“这里——鼓起来了。”黑尾的手隔着自己的皮肉，摸到了正在自己体内肆虐的巨大阴茎，用肉眼确认自己正被这样可怕的凶器入侵给了黑尾极大的冲击，脆弱的泪腺失去了控制，眼泪突然就啪嗒啪嗒地顺着脸颊落在锁骨和前胸上。

“感动到哭了吗？”木兔明知已经进入到最深了却还是往里继续推进，整个甬道被牵拉的巨大快感让黑尾觉得自己的身体已经入了一种陌生的状态，恐惧的同时又期待着被这样的巨物摧毁。

“光——光太郎，好可怕！唔唔！太——”黑尾发出自己都认不出来的呻吟，“好深……要破了，肚子要坏掉了……”黑尾这么说着身体却因为快感而逐渐放松下来，适应了被这种看着都害怕的东西肏干。

“铁朗……好可爱……”木兔紧紧搂住黑尾的腰，把脸埋在黑尾的颈窝里，让他魂牵梦萦的Omega气息充满他的鼻腔，刺激着他的大脑，他的Omega现在正被他占有，掠夺，为了他敞开身体，为他发出好听的声音。

黑尾被木兔突然加速的肏干吓得只能紧紧搂住木兔的脖子，他们互相把鼻子埋进对方信息素最浓郁的地方，黑尾的嘴里的唾液和下头的水一样，源源不断的分泌出来，木兔以前有这么好闻吗？好像他一直很好闻，但是现在……黑尾张开嘴，错开木兔的腺体在木兔的颈侧忍不住一口咬下去，舌头刷过皮肤上的汗液和附着的浓郁的荷尔蒙。

黑尾手指隔着一层衬衣，指甲仍然嵌进了木兔的皮肉里，想必等下脱了衣服木兔的后背都会是被黑尾抓出来的印子，被咬住颈动脉附近的皮肤让木兔产生一种自己才是被捕食的猎物的错觉。

你也想标记我吗？木兔在心里问道，但是他自己的牙齿却被黑尾的项圈牢牢的挡在腺体外。现在还不行，木兔挫败的在项圈周围留下一圈齿痕。因为不能标记的躁动，让他下身肏弄起来更不留情面，开始还保留着温柔的深入浅出的步调变成打桩机般有力高速的冲撞，每一次插入，睾丸都会打在Omega的会阴处，发出响亮的啪啪声。

黑尾在他耳边不停重复着“光太郎”只让木兔更加失控，快感让背部被对方抓出的伤痕都变成甜蜜的刺激，在持续了十多分钟的高速肏干下，两人的连接处的汁液都要起泡似的，黑尾实在受不了了，喘着气几乎说不出话：“光……光，光太郎……又要——”

他还没说完，下身没有被碰过一下的阴茎就抽搐着射了，阴道里也涌出大量淫水，却被木兔牢牢地堵在体内无法快乐地释放出来，只能被对方在抽插的间隙里一点点沿着股缝渗出，沾湿黑尾身下垫着的衣物和木兔家客厅的皮沙发。

“铁朗我也要，可恶——”木兔还想再忍耐一下，但实在经受不住黑尾体内紧致的收缩，他赶紧拔出来，现在的套子不是成结时能用的，如果现在在黑尾体内成结不就没有意义了吗？！他只好从黑尾的高潮中剧烈收缩的阴道里退出来，摘套子握着黑尾的手一起又撸了几下，一股股白浊的精液才射在黑尾放才还被他操的鼓起的小腹上。

木兔趴在黑尾的身上喘气，而黑尾已经开始磨蹭着他想要第二轮：“里头想要结……完全不够……”

木兔抽出茶几上的湿纸巾把黑尾肚子上的精液擦去，额头抵在黑尾的额头上：“你热度退下来一点了，先吃点东西吧！”木兔说着又从藤编的篮子里拿出一条毯子给黑尾盖上，没有了Alpha的体温后，Omega需要保暖的寝具来避免风寒入体。

黑尾却再次任性的拉住木兔的衬衣下摆：“不，现在就想要！”木兔甚至不敢转头看黑尾，深怕对Omega渴求的眼神心软，再折腾一轮黑尾的身体肯定受不了，之前他就发现黑尾有些脱水，体重也比几个月前轻了很多。

木兔先是从冰箱里取出矿泉水灌下大半瓶又拿了一瓶给黑尾，持续几天的发情期不仅是对Omega身体的考验，同样也是对Alpha身体的透支。可不能被黑尾那家伙掏空了啊……木兔这么想着回到厨房，从冰箱下层取出早就准备好的健康食材倒入木盆里稍微混合，又打电话订了和食的外送。

开放式厨房里传来榨汁机嗡嗡的声音，黑尾从毛毯里探出头来，就看见木兔敞着衬衣等在榨汁机旁，手边是牛奶盒和香蕉皮。

“你……好像很擅长照顾Omega啊。”和木兔一样喝光了大半瓶矿泉水的黑尾稍微恢复了一些神智，不光是香蕉牛奶，还有毛毯，和藏在沙发缝里的安全套。

“啊 ，做爱的方面，我也是最强的哦！”木兔无所谓地把榨汁机里榨好的香蕉牛奶倒进杯子里端给黑尾。

“哈……”黑尾捧着杯子喝了两口，奶加入的比例刚好。木兔原来还有这么会照顾人的一面吗？还是对Omega限定的技能树？

木兔抱着喝完饮品的黑尾去浴室洗澡，中间差点又被黑尾撩拨地擦枪走火，不过好在外卖的门铃声打断了黑尾在木兔身上点火的手，木兔赶紧擦着头发去门口拿专门给黑尾订地外卖。

吃饱喝足才能开始第二轮不是吗？

把黑尾压在床上，戴上成结时候需要的有额外空间的套木兔才再次插进黑尾还没能完全闭合的松软小穴，这次黑尾终于如愿以偿的被木兔的巨大的结锁在原地，只是他渴望的精液没能射进他想要被着床怀孕的子宫。

木兔不停地在黑尾的耳边说着“铁朗在床上的表情好色哦”，“铁朗的里面好紧好喜欢”，“铁朗潮吹的表情最棒了”，黑尾觉得自己要被木兔率直的情话溺毙了，啊……原来他这么喜欢我的身体吗？黑尾在做爱的间隔等待木兔拿着水或吃的进来的时候就会发散出这类胡思乱想。

毕竟这家伙做爱的技术也太好了，后来几乎每一次自己都会喷得满床都是。不管是被木兔插前穴还是插后穴，都能很快达到高潮，好像自己的G点和前列腺长在木兔的阴茎上一样，只要对方的肉棒插进来就会自动找到那根可怕的东西，而木兔把自己弄得湿哒哒软绵绵也不见得会射一次，黑尾努力试着收缩自己早就被干得合不拢的小穴也被木兔看穿。

“为了让阿黑整个发情期都能获得满足，我是不会被你轻易夹射的！”木兔甚至露出极其挑衅的笑容，仿佛在说“来一决胜负吧”。

“光太郎！你倒是射啊，再干下去——”我就要死了……不愧是球场上的精力怪物，就算是在床上也丝毫不松懈。

黑尾从来没有度过如此充实的发情期，往常他都是靠睡眠糊弄过去，而这次他实打实地被木兔从里到外干了个通透，好像他以前从来都不知道什么叫做爱一样。

发情期彻底结束的那个下午黑尾已经累地一根手指都不想动了。

好想死，黑尾仰望木兔公寓挑高的天花板。他抽了抽鼻子，除了两个人的信息素味道外，房间里都是精液的味道，垃圾桶里全都是扎好的或者没有扎好的用过的套，他甚至觉得木兔应该把现在这张床垫扔了换张新的，不然全都是自己喷出来的水渗到下面。

为什么那个人还会有力气，明明是他动的比较多……黑尾转头看向已经换好宽松运动裤开始收拾家里的木兔真诚感受到凡人和神的差距。木兔收拾的流程非常熟练，好像做过千百遍一样，所以木兔光太郎就连高超的做爱技术都是经过千锤百炼出来的吗？

黑尾不禁想起自己忙于打工，工作，连一次恋爱都没有谈过，Alpha或者Beta或者Omega的小手都没有牵过的三十年的人生。原来是如此不同啊，在除了排球之外的时间里，木兔在享受人生，而自己呢？黑尾动了动手指，自己大概在不停地赚取微薄的收入，不停地操心弟妹的生活，不停地操持家务维持一家人如履薄冰的生活。

他就这么看着木兔光太郎像下凡的天神一样享乐人间，纵情生活了14年。我从来没有嫉妒过这家伙吗？黑尾扪心自问。

他环视木兔这栋位于中目黑的高级公寓，一层半的跃层LOFT，宽敞的开放结构，现代化的装潢，甚至有私家的健身房，他隐约记得进来的时候电梯直达这一层，开门也只有木兔一户。

大抵都是会嫉妒的吧？嫉妒自己的好友为什么能拥有毫不费力的人生，嫉妒对方为什么拥有美满的家庭，嫉妒对方为什么拥有普通人一辈子都不可能企及的才能。

但是——

但是，但是这个人是木兔光太郎啊。因为他是木兔光太郎，所以才没有办法生出一丝一毫的嫉妒。

凡人为什么要嫉妒不存在于同个次元的神明呢？黑尾漫无边际地想到，而凡人又怎么配喜欢神明呢？

“阿黑喜欢和我做爱吗？”木兔蹲在床边，握住黑尾伸出床沿的手。

“喜欢又怎么样……我们应该不会再有下次了吧？”黑尾像机械一样转过头凝视头发乱糟糟的木兔。

“难道阿黑不想再和我做爱了吗？”木兔捏了捏黑尾神经迟钝的掌心。

“不是想不想的问题吧——”黑尾开始头疼起来，他不知道怎么和木兔兜这个没有意义的圈子。

“那是因为阿黑还有喜欢的人？”察觉到木兔明显低落的态度，也许趁这个时候拒绝是最好的吧？既然不能诚心把自己完整的奉献给神明，不如一开始就拒绝神明的喜爱。

黑尾又重新望向天花板：“有哦。”

“……但是阿黑喜欢的人不喜欢阿黑吧？”木兔开始把黑尾的手指放在手中把玩，他的手比黑尾大一些，指节也更有力粗壮，“如果对方也喜欢阿黑的话，应该不会放任阿黑一个人度过发情热吧……”

啊……没错，自己就是这样一个连发情期都不值得对方看一眼的Omega，不仅不被喜欢的人喜欢，也无法全身心的爱着神明，三心二意的自己大概被上天厌弃了吧。

“我，已经结婚了啊，光太郎……”黑尾轻轻地在床上叹气，“我呢——就算只是作为一个守活寡的摆设，也已经是别人的Omega了……就算我的身体，我的心，都在出轨，我的身份也依然不会改变。”

“光太郎，我就是这样一个肮脏的，卑劣的人，你还愿意继续和我出轨下去吗？”要求神明和自己出轨，真是笑掉大牙了，黑尾不禁笑了起来。

“你就不能离婚和我在一起吗？”木兔把额头抵在黑尾的手背上，黑尾的手背因为情欲散去而开始变得冰凉。

“很抱歉，我现在，还不能离开那里，请你放手吧……”就算木兔愿意接受一个离异的Omega，但他能接受一个裸照、性爱视频被暴露在每一个人的手机屏幕前的Omega么？

黑尾的话语绝望而决绝，木兔知道自己无法说服黑尾离婚和自己在一起。但是和黑尾做过后，他终于确认了自己多年来和无数Omega做爱都不曾拥有的心情，他一直想要拥抱的人，从来都只有黑尾，从高二那年的暑假开始。

“那下一次，阿黑在发情期还需要帮忙，就来找我吧。”木兔亲吻着黑尾的指尖，像是捧着什么易碎的玻璃制品。

“只要是和阿黑在一起，就算是出轨也没有关系。”

黑尾被目光灼灼似乎下定了什么决心的木兔震慑得心魂俱颤，这就是——神明决心从天上堕落到人间的瞬间吗？

我本不愿把你一同拖入泥沼，可为什么你，偏要跟着我一起淌进这池肮脏发臭的浑水呢？

黑尾想要流泪，却发现身体里所有的水分早就已经流干了。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫猫和乌鸦甜蜜约会惹【真实PUA启动

黑尾坚持谢绝了木兔要把自己送回家的提议：“出轨，不回家好几天，最后还被出轨对象送回家，实在太不像话了。”

他身上还穿着木兔的衣服，浑身都是木兔的味道，他自己来的时候只有一件襦袢，连内衣都没有穿。他像是被标为木兔的所有物一样，从里到外都沾染上对方的气息。

被熟悉的Alpha荷尔蒙包裹，像是连意志都被裹上了坚硬的外壳。但黑尾清楚，这不过是生理带来的假象，刻意逃避也好，故意忽视也罢，就让他在分别的最后，再留恋一下被保护，被爱着的光景吧。

临出门前他被木兔从背后环住腰，抱进怀里，身后的男人磨蹭着他的后颈撒娇：“真不想让你走啊……”

黑尾反手轻拍男人的发顶：“不要说出这种出轨固定台词，太老套了。”

“我们不就是在出轨吗，说说又有什么关系，如果可以的话，我想把阿黑一辈子都锁在家里。”木兔把黑尾的脸掰向自己，不满足的吻上对方带着无奈笑容的嘴唇。

黑尾吃吃笑着，让木兔不要说些没头没脑的傻话。

电梯门合上的瞬间，黑尾脸上还保持着方才的微笑，像是某种刻意维持的表情，连肌肉都僵硬在原地难以复原，又因为想要松下力道而使五官扭曲成难看的形状。

他的兜里揣着好几张大额纸钞，是木兔给他的打车钱。显然十几分钟车程的的士费并不需要那么多钱，黑尾打量着口袋里摸出的福泽谕吉不禁萌生出原来自己比娼妓还要下贱的彻悟，娼妓出卖肉体换取金钱，而自己呢？不仅榨取了对方的金钱，肉体，还扒在对方良善的心上吸血。

回家前，他坐着车想去海边看看，等快开到海岸线他又改变了主意，让司机掉头回世田谷。

离开的时候没有带任何东西，快到家他才意识到自己需要按门铃进家门的窘困处境，这不是大胆宣告自己出轨行为的处刑吗？

他到家恰好遇上结束工作离开的家政妇，在对方微妙的视线里，黑尾还堆起笑想与对方寒暄，家政妇却一言不发，快步离开了。

关上门，黑尾尴尬的笑容僵硬在脸上，还没来得及卸下，他的后脑勺就高速撞击到门板上，脸颊的激痛从麻痒到火烧火燎不过用了几秒，耳鸣声渐渐退去后，黑尾才摇摇晃晃靠在门上直起身体。

“赤苇……老师——”解释的话还没说出口，被硬物击打腰部让没有站稳的男人身体歪斜着向前倒去。

凄厉的惨叫隔着门板和宽敞的花园，无法传出这个宅院一丝一毫。

膝盖……

黑尾捂住磕在门口台阶上的膝盖，蜷缩着身体迎接来自他名义上的丈夫的仗责脚踢，他哀嚎求饶的模样不仅没有让对方停下，似乎还愉悦了对方的兴致，打在身上各处的攻击变得更加密集频繁。

他勉强护住头部，下意识的一只手捂着腹部，即便他知道那里空空如也什么都没有。

“废物！”年迈的Alpha气喘吁吁的挥舞手中的权柄，“发情期连京治那小子都留不住——还要找野男人抱你。”

“对不起，对不起，对不……”高大的Omega抽噎着道歉，却不愿用手抹去脸上不知是眼泪，血液，鼻涕或是口水的秽物，也许是因为不想弄脏身上属于友人的衣服，也许是来自上方的攻击太频繁，他腾不出手来。

他的道歉声到攻击停止也没有停下，他更没有听见方才还手握权杖，对自己实施无情审判的男人倒下的声音。

医护人员抵达的时候，黑尾还没来得及用胶布遮挡脸上明显的伤处，等坐上了急救车，黑尾才意识到，自己也许错失了一次摆脱困境的机会。

但见死不救，不就和伤害别人的人一样了吗？黑尾盯着担架上躺着的丈夫，陷入了天人交战。

自己大概一辈子只能做个愚蠢的烂好人。黑尾对自己下意识中做出的反应感到无比懊悔与愤懑，他如果晚几分钟拨打急救热线，是不是就能解脱了？但他如果真的让对方死去，他还有什么资格继续做弟妹们的榜样？他还能站在京治面前，心安理得的说爱吗？他还能毫无负担的接受木兔的友爱吗？

好在医生为黑尾带来了一些好消息，赤苇老师的身体因为情绪波动造成了并发症，如果不想住院疗养，就必须雇佣专业的护理人员在家陪护，随时进行仪器的监控和每日静脉注射药物。

“所以——嘶，需要医护人员住在家里？”黑尾脸上贴着医生给的胶布，一说话就会牵扯到开裂的嘴角。

“是，最好如此，如果不能二十四时看护，会害怕急性肺栓塞之类的呼吸类急症在夜间无法得到合适的处理。”医生为黑尾塞了一本宣传册，上头深蓝色背景里穿着白衣的护理人员笑得让黑尾头皮发麻。

于是在丈夫昏迷期间，黑尾联系了赤苇老师的助理，律师，理财师一起商量决定雇佣常驻的看护人员，开始还害怕遭到反对的黑尾在看护师搬进家门的那一刻终于松了一口气。

趁家中无人期间，黑尾终于有机会联系被他先前放了鸽子的月岛。

正在家里画图的月岛收到沉寂许久的联系人发来的LINE，对方先是长篇累牍的道歉，最后约自己上门拜访。

上门拜访？这就新鲜了，月岛从没去过赤苇家，黑尾和自己见面也都是约在外面。怎么这次却突然约在了家中见面？当然对于月岛来说，其实并没有什么区别，只是黑尾突然改变的行动模式让月岛不禁怀疑。

能包养自己的赤苇自然不会住在小气的宅邸，普通人家出身的月岛第一次拜访赤苇宅依然被奢华的占地面积，设计富有层次的庭院震惊到瞪大眼睛，这对于月岛来说已经是十足惊讶的表现了。

“很惊人吧？我第一次来拜访的时候也是这种感觉。”为他开门的黑尾没有穿和服，而是穿旧的衬衫毛衣，毛衣肘部有针脚粗糙，布料选择却品味不错的补丁。

月岛穿好黑尾为他准备的拖鞋，小声说着叨扰了，闭口不谈黑尾脸上贴着的胶布。他跟在引路的黑尾身后，隐约能从衬衣的领口窥视项圈周围还未消退的齿印。

果然是发情期吗？一旦开始有意识的寻找，就能发现更多情欲的痕迹，比如耳根后的红痕，脖子上印子深浅不一的吻痕。

“赤苇老师不在家吗？”月岛装作不经意的询问黑尾。

“说来惭愧，可能还要麻烦月岛君你转告京治君，赤苇老师住院了，”黑尾背朝月岛，无法让月岛读出他此刻的表情。

“需要赤苇先生去探望吗？”

“……京治君愿意去自然再好不过，”他们已经到了赤苇的房间，黑尾拉开靠墙的衣柜门，指尖快速清点里头挂着的大衣，“上次是说，京治君过冬的——”

凉意从腹部席卷而来，毛衣和衬衣的下摆被撩起，冷风和冰凉的指腹绕着他的肚脐打转，“黑尾先生喜欢赤苇先生吧？”令他颤抖的温热气息肆无忌惮地钻进他抵抗力脆弱的耳孔，“但黑尾先生发情期却找了别的Alpha出轨——”黑尾扭动脖子，柜门上镶的穿衣镜里映照出自己僵硬的，被拥抱的身体，和打从心底感到恐惧的，似曾相识的脸。

“对方占有欲很强呢，黑尾先生身上都是他的痕迹……”月岛柔软的嘴唇在黑尾没能用衣服遮挡的爱痕上琢吻，察觉到黑尾颤抖的身体，月岛变本加厉的把手伸向黑尾的胸口。

“嘶……”黑尾倒吸着冷气，身体却不听使唤，他应该推开身后的比自己小的男人，但他的身体还记得被暴力支配的软弱，无助，“请你不要告诉京治君……”黑尾忍受着摸向胸部的手，对方开始有技巧的玩弄他敏感的乳尖，身体却在此时配合的挺起了胸膛。

“要……要做的话，请不要在这里——”黑尾扶在大衣衣架上的手不自觉抓紧，他实在不想在喜欢的人的房间被别的男人侵犯。

“黑尾先生这么喜欢赤苇先生我可要嫉妒了。”月岛调笑的把黑尾的衣服撩得更高，他以为他会看到更多的情人留下的印记，可以被他用作击溃黑尾心理防线的把柄，然而镜子的反射里，清楚的映照出男人侧腹蔓延至背部的大片伤痕，红肿的长条型淤痕微微隆起，还有些没有形成肿块的青紫色淤血盘绕在周围形成虬结杂乱的纹路。

“这是……”月岛想要抚摸黑尾身上的伤，却被男人扭着身躲开。

“没什么，过几天就好了。”黑尾慌忙躲开月岛摸过来的手，往下拽被撩起的衣摆。

“是你的Alpha打的？什么Alpha会丧心病狂到伤害发情期的Omega？”月岛难以置信的问道。

“木……不是我的Alpha——”黑尾说出口又意识到这个说法并不准确，“是，不……也不是……”

虽然黑尾还在纠结表述的词句，月岛却心领神会，既是黑尾的Alpha又不是他的Alpha的人是谁呢？加上此时赤苇老师突然入院——打黑尾的人是他法律上的丈夫，理当保护他的Alpha。

为黑尾上药的过程对于月岛来说并不愉快，黑尾把上衣脱下后，月岛还要小心的为他撕下男人自己胡乱贴上的大号创口贴，因为无法为自己背后的伤口上药，开放性伤口已经轻微感染，胶布剥离时组织液的粘连让黑尾又疼出一层冷汗。

“请您再忍耐一下，背后的伤口需要清创。”月岛用镊子夹出医用酒精棉，光是清理创口的边缘，黑尾已经不住打起冷颤。

月岛设想过黑尾嫁给赤苇父亲后过得是什么样的生活。他见过黑尾平时的用度，也见识过赤苇父亲对儿子日常花销从不置喙的态度，他以为黑尾的故事只是再稀松平常不过的三俗肥皂剧，无非是贪图钱财嫁入豪门，身体却又空虚寂寞，挥霍购买奢侈品又爱恋年轻英俊继子的普通Omega。

撕下那层纸醉金迷的遮羞布后，事实竟这般血淋淋的展现在自己面前。

“月……月岛，请——轻一些，嘶……”黑尾吃疼的声音打断月岛因为思绪游移而不自觉把棉球往创口上使力的手，月岛赶忙道歉。

重新为黑尾包好伤口，月岛早就注意到这个藏在黑尾房间的急救箱已经空了一半，用掉半卷的纱布，使用了大半的酒精棉球，所剩无几的胶布。这个男人经常受伤吗？

黑尾不好意思的接过月岛收拾好的急救箱：“让您见笑了，还麻烦您帮我处理伤口……”

男人说着把急救箱放回原本藏匿的橱柜，合上拉门，“我去把桐生老师的行李收拾好，”他拍了拍裤子上不存在的灰尘，转身径直往房门走，“请您尽快离开吧……”

“黑尾先生生气了吗？”月岛拉住黑尾没有扎进裤腰的衣角。

生气了吗？黑尾停在原地，不禁苦笑起来。事到如今还有什么可生气的呢？

当然会生气，但生气了又有什么用处呢？生气了也不会改变事情的走向或结果，生气只会让自己更加苦闷罢了。

“没有，我没有生气，请月岛君不要乱想。”

“我很后悔，我刚刚确实想要拥抱黑尾先生……一想到黑尾先生愿意为了赤苇先生接受我的拥抱，我就嫉妒得不行。”月岛面无表情，却又声情并茂的在黑尾身后这么说道。

这孩子在说什么胡话呢？嫉妒自己的情人未免也太荒唐了。“我知道月岛君是个喜欢开玩笑的人，所以请不要再拿我寻开心了……”黑尾这么说着想抽出被月岛捏住的下摆。

“……至少黑尾先生喜欢赤苇先生这一点您没有否认，”月岛手上与自己拉锯的力量猛地一松，“黑尾先生不想知道赤苇先生更多的情报吗？”

黑尾反驳着，“又不是JK需要从好友那里打探喜欢的人的情报……”内心却又忍不住想，在面对情人时候的赤苇又是怎么样的？

“黑尾先生也不想自己出轨的事情被赤苇先生知道吧？”男人的动摇被月岛尽收眼底，虽然今天的行动过程中有偏差，但结果却在导向自己一样的局面。

“月岛君，究竟想要什么？”黑尾无奈地转过身俯视跪坐在地上的漂亮青年，“如果只是想要……”我的身体，黑尾终究对这几个字难以启齿，“只要你不介意刚刚那些伤有碍观瞻，现在就可以。”黑尾又开始解才扣好的领口。

“……我想要——”月岛等待已久的时机终于来临，他站起身握住男人解扣子的手，“和黑尾先生约会。”

不是刚刚还想拥抱自己吗？怎么突然变成想要约会？突然的跨越令黑尾摸不着头脑，困惑地歪着头苦思冥想也没有结论。

“当然，黑尾先生的身体我也想要，但我更想要黑尾先生看着我，像看赤苇先生那样看着我。”青年漂亮的脸蛋极具压迫感的侵入自己的空间，浅色的琥珀色虹膜在镜片后闪着狡黠的光芒，带着孩童般恶作剧得逞的意气。

面对年下者坦率又富有心机的撒娇，黑尾并没有多少抵抗力，而且自己也没有什么好输给对方的东西了不是吗？

开启二十四小时看护后，黑尾的时间变得自由了很多，门禁的管束也没有那么严格了，因此他才有大段的时间可以和月岛外出。

当然，黑尾并没有把月岛口中的约会当真。月岛年轻，脸蛋又是罕见的好看，这样的人怎么也不会喜欢自己这样已婚的三十岁男人。黑尾只把自己当成月岛新找的饭票，任小年轻在允许范围内宰割，以至于他出门的时候，一点也没有纠结需不需要打扮，或许打扮这两个字才是从未出现在黑尾词典里的新鲜玩意儿。

“你真的是东京出身的Omega吗？”碰头后，月岛上下打量眼前的一身UNIQXO的Omega，连大衣都是，实在是过分了。

“啊……怎么了吗？”黑尾在青年嫌弃的眼神下才开始脸红害羞。

“太土了——”月岛牵起黑尾的手大步迈进旁边的商场，“我实在没有办法和完全不打扮自己的黑尾先生安心约会，”月岛拽着黑尾在工作日没什么人的商场里快速走到男装区，“我想和打扮的赏心悦目的对象手牵手逛街。”

这家伙是认真的！黑尾捂住嘴，终于对“约会”有了些许实感。

月岛是个相当会打扮的人，从他能轻松找到包养金主这一点上就能看出月岛的外在条件有多出众。他把黑尾毫不留情的囚禁在更衣室内，换了一套又一套，逼迫黑尾自己掏腰包把月岛觉得好看的衣服都买了下来。

明明是给自己买东西，却有种花钱哄人高兴的感觉？黑尾疲惫的从试衣间里出来，脚下堆满了月岛要求购买的纸袋，身上的旧衣服在黑尾的苦苦哀求下才免于被丢弃的命运。

纸袋被月岛一口气锁在了储物柜，焕然一新的黑尾只觉得脖子凉飕飕的。明明已经入冬，黑尾还被迫穿上V领的打底，露出醒目的项圈和瘦削凸起的锁骨。

简约修身的款式勾勒出黑尾身体的曲线，“这么穿，会不会太过了。”黑尾从没穿过这么紧的牛仔裤，裤裆恨不能卡进他腿间的裂缝一样，把他臀部紧紧裹住不留一丝缝隙。

上身只有简单的V领内搭和挡风材质的高档风衣，月岛从黑尾的钱包里抽出信用卡奸笑着刷掉了黑尾攒了许久舍不得花掉的巨额生活费。

“黑尾先生也这个岁数了，多少穿些好东西吧？”月岛为黑尾抚平被风吹乱的风衣衣领，“就算不能像窈窕淑女里一样变成公主，现在这样也不赖嘛。”

对于自己品味相当自信的月岛摇晃手中的手机，“虽然刚刚把黑尾先生打扮地能够见人，想要向旁人炫耀，但是我已经买了半个小时后的电影票……”月岛故作苦恼的在黑尾牵着的掌心轻捏，“那么下次约会的时候希望黑尾先生能满足我小小的虚荣心。”

黑尾很少出门看电影，毕竟租赁碟片回家和弟妹们一起观影，比全家一起出来看电影要便宜很多，上学的时候经济不宽裕也不好意思总让朋友请客，工作以后大多都是被木叶叫去临时替补被放了鸽子的电影票。

月岛按照app的评价，保险起见购买的新上映的海外爱情喜剧的票，爱情喜剧大多都是有笑有泪，肤浅中又要硬塞入人生哲学的爆米花片，不过对于第一次出门约会的情侣却是不可或缺的必要体验。

“月岛君喜欢这种类型的电影嘛？”在等待月岛买爆米花和饮料回来的空档，黑尾在一旁的电视荧幕上大致看了一遍预告片。

“请叫我阿月，都出来约会了，想要和黑尾先生更亲密一些不算过分吧？”月岛回来的时候手里是甜口的爆米花和大杯饮料，“也不算喜欢，只不过出来约会一般都会看这种类型的吧？”

“诶？是这样吗？我没有这种经验也不是很清楚……不过爱情喜剧啊——”黑尾捻起一颗爆米花塞进嘴里，“我以为月岛——”瞥到月岛瞬间阴沉的脸，黑尾赶忙改口，“……阿月会更喜欢推理之类的需要脑力活动的类型。”

“一般来说是这样，但和黑尾先生一起看什么我都觉得可以接受。”月岛浑然不觉的说着让黑尾起鸡皮疙瘩的肉麻话。

“阿月平时和赤苇君在一起的时候也是这样的吗？”月岛投来疑问的目光，黑尾尴尬地比划着，“就，那些……说了让人开心的话。”

“完全不会，赤苇先生对我并没有这种需求。”月岛低头观察黑尾的神色，因为一点甜言蜜语就害羞了吗，这真的是三十岁的Omega？难道他从来没有被人这样称赞过，不可能吧……他刚刚说他没有这种经验——

黑尾掩饰自己的不自在假装查看手机上的时间，说着“开场了我们进去吧”，想要转移话题。

“等等，黑尾先生，真的是第一次约会？”月岛吃惊地拉住向前走去的黑尾。

“哈啊……可以这么说吧——”黑尾尴尬地摸向后颈，缺乏安全感地用手掌摩挲腺体所在的皮肤，“很丢人吧，这么大年纪了居然，哈哈。”

“我很高兴黑尾先生第一次约会的对象是我哦！”虽然在心里想着糟糕了，好像玩弄了纯情男人的心，但嘴上的攻势却丝毫不放松的月岛错身走到黑尾前方，以主导的角色拉着年上男人走向检票口，“如果是我的话，一定会让黑尾先生拥有美好的约会回忆。”

看完电影出来已经接近黄昏，离预约的餐厅还有一些时间。二人随意地沿着时髦的街道走走停停，街边大多都是些价格不便宜，商品种类却非常新奇的小众精品店。

“说起来今天答应黑尾先生要交换关于赤苇先生的情报，差点都忘了呢……”

“……今天已经很开心了，阿月不用勉强——”

“其实赤苇先生平时会更喜欢打扮精致的人，我见过他以前的交往对象，基本都是精心修饰自己的类型——”不过这只是赤苇对于Beta的品味罢了，没人知道他喜欢什么样的Omega，毕竟他几乎拒绝和Omega有来往，“前面那个品牌的饰品，赤苇先生自己也会买，也会买给别人做礼物，我们进去看看吧？”

没有给黑尾任何拒绝的机会，两人已经进了店，店员小姐热心的迎了上来，黑尾光是瞥到价标已经不住在内心咋舌，今天已经花了很多了啊……

月岛很快看中几款想要让黑尾试戴，店员小姐为难地举着手中的耳钉：“很抱歉，这位先生似乎没有耳孔……”

月岛把黑尾鬓角的头发撩到耳后，指尖夹住黑尾的耳垂：“确实呢，没想到黑尾先生连耳孔都没有。”

“没有耳孔很奇怪吗？”黑尾拍开月岛的手，捂住敏感发红的耳朵。

“……是我的问题，请问可以换成耳夹的款式吗？”月岛转头询问店员小姐，然而月岛看中的大多是小巧精致的款式，并没有耳夹同款。

最终他们试了几根项链，黑尾都觉得十分不自在，月岛只好依依不舍的作罢：“原本想要让黑尾先生戴上耳饰，有研究表明，闪光和晃动的饰品更能激起alpha原始的狩猎欲望……”

黑尾红着脸拍了两下月岛的脊背，“你小子在说什么胡话啊，什么alpha的狩猎欲望啊，哈哈——”

“黑尾先生不想让赤苇先生爱上吗？”月岛遗憾地看着手里的耳钉，“根据我的经验，这应该是赤苇先生会喜欢的款式……”

不想让赤苇爱上吗？更准确的来说，黑尾从没奢望过赤苇真的会爱上自己。暖床对象，能够普通对待的对象，对黑尾已经足够，然而现在赤苇却见都不愿见他一面。

“连面都见不到——”黑尾笑着拿起月岛手中的耳饰递还给店员小姐，“喜不喜欢也没有什么关系不是吗？”他满脸歉意地把月岛领出店外，“很抱歉浪费了阿月的情报……我大概不适合这种东西吧——”

“没有那么回事，请不要说出那么难过的话。”月岛打断黑尾的自我贬低。

“是我的错，没有顾及到黑尾先生的心情。今天我答应了会给黑尾先生美好的回忆，却让你想起不开心的事情……”月岛握住黑尾手的力道不禁加大，好像这样就能使自己的话更有说服力，“所以，请黑尾先生不要继续说出伤害自己的话，让我们开心的度过今天剩下的时光吧。”

“什么啊，阿月原来是少女漫画里王子的类型吗？”被年下教训的黑尾反而笑了出来，“你都是怎么说出这种像台词一样的话啊，天赋异禀？”

“不，我平时也不会这么说话，只是面对黑尾先生总会冒出不合时宜的好胜心。”被调侃的月岛也觉得自己今天似乎努力过头了。

“什么啊，还是我的错？”

“都是黑尾先生的错。”

“啊呀，阿月真是不可爱。”

晚饭也延续了轻松愉快的气氛，预约的餐厅是年轻情侣间有人气的时髦餐馆，并不是什么贵得吓人的米其林或者高档场所，相比之下和木兔反而经常会去很贵的餐厅，不过黑尾也不想轻易被狗仔拍到自己和木兔吃饭的画面，还因此登上八卦周刊那就太不妙了。

在常识范围内的账单让黑尾放心的掏出钱包，有种在空中漂浮已久终于落回自己熟悉海拔的踏实感。临近年末，圣诞节和新年的灯饰已经早早亮了起来，月岛和黑尾混在情侣之中，手牵着手加入饭后散步的人群。

黑尾此时却紧张起来，他还记得之前月岛说过的话。尤其是现在周遭幸福洋溢的氛围，黑尾想，如果这个时候月岛邀请自己的话，他大概不会拒绝吧。

以往年末的时候黑尾总是在加班，赶制杂志的年末特刊，在编辑部，印厂，书店之间来回奔走协调，从来没有多余的精力分给街道上布置的灯景。

“年末的圣诞树原来这么大吗？”黑尾仰望快要三层楼高的巨大圣诞树感叹，“以前从来没注意到过……”

“是啊……还有厂商会委托相关的艺术工作室进行灯光布置，为了年末大家都很拼命呢——”月岛突然转头对放下防备的黑尾说道，“黑尾先生，我现在可以吻你吗？”

嗯？黑尾还没有回答就已经被比自己略高的美貌青年堵住了嘴。

只是纯洁的嘴唇相贴却让黑尾从头烧到脚。

在大街上，和年下的男孩子接吻了。

“刚刚我才发现头上有槲寄生，真是阴险的设计啊……”月岛扶正眼镜再次露出奸计得逞的笑容。

黑尾捂住脸推着还笑得开心的月岛离开人群渐渐聚集起来的广场。

越临近车站，住宿的场所也越来越多，便宜的网络咖啡，情人旅馆纷纷亮起暧昧的霓虹。

“这个时候，是不是应该去开房了？”不知道月岛打算什么时候出击的黑尾终于决定自己今天要主动一次。

“哪有第一次约会就去开房的，我在黑尾先生眼里是这么混蛋的男人吗？”月岛假装生气地说，原来黑尾刚刚一直在紧张自己什么时候会把他推倒吗？这家伙真的完全不知道什么是正常的情侣交往吧？

“啊……但是月岛不是想要我的——如果阿月想去的话，我没有关系的……”预期中被拥抱的结局并没有如约而至，黑尾反而不适应起来，不是说想要抱我的吗？原来真的只是约会？

“就这样和黑尾先生在一起也很开心，开房的事情就留在以后吧！”月岛说完轻轻搂住黑尾的腰亲吻男人微微张开还打算说些什么的嘴，过于识趣也不是次次都会让人开心的啊，黑尾先生。


	12. 埋伏

室内的暖气开得很足，没有开灯的高层公寓里黑黢黢的，没有任何遮挡的落地窗起两个交叠的身影融成一个诡异的影子，魑魅魍魉般摇曳出难以分辨的轮廓。

“哈啊……总感觉，这次——”木兔的双手托住黑尾的屁股，黑尾光裸的背贴着窗玻璃，身后即是离地百米的空中，脚下是川流不息的车流和行人，“铁朗的氛围，不太一样。”

黑尾把脸埋进木兔的颈窝，他的小穴大张着，就算外面看不到，但是只要有人抬头，自己毫无遮拦的下身便暴露在别人面前的事实还是让他格外羞耻。

“光太郎……求求你，回床上吧——唔！”黑尾的双臂紧紧搂住木兔的脖子，尾椎和背部的皮肤的热度使冰冷的玻璃上结了一层暧昧的水雾，摩擦中发出刺耳的嘎吱声。

“不要，这样的铁朗，里头会紧紧地吸住我的肉棒，超舒服的！”木兔不满地嘟起嘴，偏头在黑尾的脖子上留下欲求不满的牙印，“而且我想让全世界都知道，是我在干你，你看，铁朗的小穴又收紧了……”

黑尾骂着木兔混蛋，木兔却干得更起劲，每次插到最深都能听到响亮的啪啪声。在黑尾脖颈下巴流连的木兔终于发现什么似的小声惊呼，“啊！我知道了！呼……”他的嘴巴叼住黑尾的耳朵，舌头整个卷住对方肉感的耳垂，“铁朗什么时候打耳洞了？好可爱！”

木兔的舌头绕着耳钉来回舔弄，甚至用牙齿包住轻轻啃咬，金属和牙齿碰撞发出咔啦咔啦的响动在耳蜗里无限放大，仿佛整个颅腔都跟着共鸣。

“讨厌，小心吃进去了啊，笨蛋光太郎！”黑尾嘴上这么骂着，手却毫无说服力的把男人抱得更紧，深怕支撑不住摔到地上。

木兔大叫着铁朗实在太可爱了，忍不住了，以冲刺地速度在黑尾柔软的穴道里抽插，从花穴里带出的淫液甚至溅到玻璃上，在水雾里画出几道滑落的轨迹。

发情期的敏感小穴很快就被干得痉挛收缩，白浊的爱液从阴道口的边缘溢出顺着股缝糊在刚刚被肏开的后穴上。

还没折腾够腿脚无力的黑尾，木兔埋在黑尾前穴里的阴茎射完后并没有软下来，他把黑尾放回地面。Omega四肢无力的趴在玻璃窗前毛绒绒的地毯上，只有屁股高高抬起，把肥厚的阴阜和闪闪发光的后穴对着身后男人翘起的阴茎。

“铁朗这两个月有和别人做过吗？”木兔扶着自己再次埋入身前Omega的体内，“今天铁朗的小穴特别紧，肛门也紧得要命……”

黑尾呜咽着，控制不住嘴里的口水含含糊糊的回答，“没有……没有做过——”被木兔从身后环住撸动悬在空中一直颤颤巍巍吐着露珠的阴茎，“好舒服，鸡鸡好舒服……”

“真的吗？”木兔满意的把拇指按在黑尾不大的龟头上摩擦，“好开心——我也是哦！”撒娇似的木兔趴在黑尾的耳边邀功，“这次集训我都只能想着铁朗的下流小穴手淫，太痛苦了……”

黑尾想回头亲吻木兔，但他实在是抬起一根手指的力气都没有，只能稀里糊涂地不停喊着对方的名字，乖乖撅起屁股任人宰割。

不知道是不是体力有所恢复，这次发情期第一天，黑尾除了极度的疲劳，并没有像上次一样昏过去，倒是在他阴道里成结了三次，把黑尾的小腹都射得微微隆起的木兔，挣扎着吃完晚饭后先行睡了过去。

黑尾摸着男人洗完澡后乖乖散下的银色头发，心里不禁生出些许愧意。明明也可以自己忍过去，他甚至在家里买了发情期用的按摩棒，但一想到又要一个人痛苦的蜷缩在被窝里度过，黑尾心中便一阵绞痛。

由奢入俭难，享受过那样幸福甜蜜的发情期，体内的Omega已经无法想象没有人陪伴爱抚的日子了。

“真对不起……请让我再任性一下吧……”黑尾的指尖缠绕着身边男人略长的刘海，凑过去轻轻的琢吻还在散发水汽的发丝。枕边的手机震了两下，黑尾伸出另一只手懒洋洋的划开屏幕。

黑尾先生还好吗？

需要我送些补给来吗？

月岛的嘘寒问暖让黑尾心口涌起一阵暖烘烘的骚乱。他心里明白对方对自己的温柔都是有所图谋，但被月岛那样讨好，就算知道是虚假的，黑尾也对这种追求饮鸩止渴，甘之如饴。

经过几个月的相处，黑尾已经能够向对方坦白自己发情期的计划，毕竟他们相处开始的契机，便是黑尾与木兔的第一次出轨。说明自己的打算后，月岛不仅没有提出异议，甚至表示如果黑尾没有力气可以负责帮忙把人送到Alpha的公寓。

被提前的发情期打得措手不及的黑尾，就是在月岛的帮助下来到木兔公寓的，明显是从睡梦中被叫醒的Alpha急匆匆下楼把靠在Beta身上虚软的黑尾单手抱进怀里，另一只手接过月岛递给他的行李，只来得及道句谢就消失在电梯里。

月岛原本还在想是什么人游手好闲大白天还在睡觉，却能住在这么高档的公寓。电梯门开开的时候，月岛震惊到无言以对。

孽缘啊……原来黑尾的Alpha情人就是自己金主的白月光——职业排球人气选手木兔光太郎。

世界未免也太小了吧？

就算是被称为猫头鹰神的男人，也不能阻止月岛的计划，他忍耐蛰伏了几个月才让认生的黑猫熟悉自己，怎么能因为修罗场就轻易放弃？因此即便在自己不好插手的发情期，也要充分展现存在感。

黑尾客气的回复了月岛的LINE又把手机扣回床头柜，轻微的撞击声让身旁的男人发出不高兴的哼哼。

“铁朗，好吵哦……”木兔伸长手臂把黑尾露在外的胳臂拉回被窝，“和我在一起的时候不要回复别的男人的信息啊……”

黑尾亲了亲木兔皱在一起的眉心，“吃醋了？”安抚地在Alpha拱起的脊背上来回滑动。

“吃醋了，”渐渐从睡眠中醒来的木兔，双手不老实的向黑尾的屁股探去，“铁朗是这么水性杨花的Omega吗？明明我只有你一个人了。”木兔的手指粗鲁地插进黑尾还没完全闭合的后孔。

黑尾闷哼着想要扭腰逃开，却被木兔更紧的搂紧怀里：“明明你之前才是炮友没断过吧？照顾人都那么熟练。”

“哦！和铁朗在一起后我就和他们都断了……这次赛后好多人约我我都没有出去，侑君还以为我得什么病了！”木兔嘟着嘴邀功，手指得寸进尺摸索到黑尾的前列腺按压，黑尾在有限的范围内腰部颤抖着向前挺起，勃起的小阴茎磨蹭在Alpha巨大的肉柱上。

“嗯唔……笨蛋！我又——我又没有禁止光太郎和别人上床！”黑尾的辩解让木兔生气的抽出手指。

“诶？！我和别人上床铁朗不会吃醋吗？我都被侑君误会不举了岂不是牺牲很大！”木兔猛地翻身把黑尾压在身下，膝盖强硬的顶开Omega的双腿，“我啊，在肏过铁朗之后根本不想再和别人做这档事了。”说完，木兔没有戴套的阴茎径直插进黑尾挂着淫水的阴道口。

“光太郎混账！带套啦——我不想吃避孕药，呜呜……”黑尾用脚后跟踢着木兔的屁股，却让木兔动作更粗暴的撞进他的体内，被暴力顶弄子宫口传来让全身麻痹的过量快感，很快黑尾还在踢打木兔的双腿便老实地环住Alpha的腰部，两条大腿绞住Alpha的腰部不愿让他离去。

“我也希望铁朗会因为我而吃醋啊！”木兔握住黑尾腰部的手掌不自觉用了比平时更大的力量。

光是被阴茎肏干就没有余裕的黑尾只能嘴角衔着口水，除了呻吟说不出完整的话来，“啊——好，好舒服，光……光太郎——”发情期Omega的理智本就不是什么靠得住的东西，只要有Alpha的阴茎就会失去理智成为缠绕在Alpha身上的性爱机器，散发出好闻的味道，鸣叫出好听的声音，迎合Alpha的喜好扭动屁股和腰。

黑尾不知道为什么身上的Alpha一副快要哭出来的难过表情，明明插在他体内的阴茎那么生机勃勃，快活地怒张着，把他发着痒的淫荡小穴肏弄得不停吐出臣服的春潮。

“光太郎……不要，不要哭呀——”发情期取悦Alpha是Omega的本能，黑尾的手指摸上木兔的眼角，拭去分不清是眼泪还是汗水的透明液体，黑尾用舌头舔了舔指尖，只尝到苦涩的咸味，“不要哭——”

“哭了的是你吧……”木兔低头看向早就被自己的阴茎插到双目失焦，眼角发红，满脸都是水痕的黑尾，Omega的模样极大刺激了Alpha的征服欲，给了他已经彻底占有对方的错觉。

黑尾此时的大脑已经不能处理自己的情感中枢了，他也不清楚自己究竟是因为对方难过的脸而哭泣，还是因为自己难过而流泪，明明全身都被满溢出的快感麻痹，却还是无法控制身体作出没有必要的情感反应。

“可恶……这样——”这样我怎么忍心责备你啊！木兔最后一下猛地撞进黑尾的阴道深处，在即将成结射精前又快速抽出来，把精液全数射在黑尾失神的脸上。

没有被成结射精的Omega水蛇似的，不满足地向Alpha重新张开的身体，他一只手把脸上的精液全数刮进了嘴巴里，黑尾伸出沾满木兔精液的舌头含糊不清，“光太郎的精液……小穴也想要——”还不知死活的扒开自己的两片阴唇，露出充血肿胀的阴蒂和剧烈开合的阴道口。

眼角噙着水珠的Omega却被本能驱使着玩弄自己圆润饱满的阴蒂，引诱着Alpha把精液注进他们空空荡荡的子宫，黑尾根本不知道木兔用了多大意志力重新拿出套戴上才插回那个让他销魂的洞穴。被喜欢的人邀请，却不能真正拥有对方，对木兔来说无疑是甜蜜绝望的折磨，他越是在黑尾的身体里驰骋，心里就越是焦躁空虚，发情期期间他无数次咬在对方项圈的周围，却不能真正和对方结合，循环往复的挫败感又促使他的阴茎硬起来进行下一次进攻。

黑尾的发情期刚结束，木兔就接到队里电话，把他一顿臭骂，明明是赢了比赛的发布会主角，却连续缺席，翘了和赞助商的庆功会，翘了记者会，翘了队里的研讨会，而木兔请假只有一通打给还在倒时差的经理的电话留言。

被骂了一顿的木兔委委屈屈地抱着黑尾不想放人走，“我都被骂得这么惨了，铁朗还不犒劳我一下吗？”木兔不依不饶地把黑尾紧紧压在沙发上，丝毫没有让人离开的意思。

这次黑尾来也就多了一些临时换洗的衣服，还没来得及筑巢的Omega在发情期期间容易缺乏安全感，所以需要Alpha付出更多的努力对Omega进行安抚，黑尾面对木兔耷拉的脑袋确实有些愧疚，“……我给你做顿中饭再回去总可以了吧？”

黑尾拍了拍木兔的脑袋，从口袋里取出手机给月岛发了LINE：我下午才会回家，阿月不用来这边接我了。

“谁啊，你好像一直有给他发消息……”木兔不满地嘟嘟囔囔，他突然理解了以前缠着自己不放的炮友的心情，“是之前送你来的那个Beta吗？”

“啊——嗯……”黑尾把木兔从自己身上掀下来去冰箱里查看食材，“中午想吃什么？牛排吗？”

Beta啊……微妙。木兔在心中琢磨着，当时太着急，他甚至没看清对方长什么样，印象中好像个头和自己差不多，但因为是Beta自己也没有怎么留意，对于Alpha来说，Beta并不构成任何威胁。

“最近才认识的？你身边不是只有木叶一个朋友吗？”木兔在沙发上盘着腿思索。

“你说得好像我人缘很差一样！”黑尾把食材从冰箱里取出，排列在厨房流理台上，“不过你炮友的口味一直是长得漂亮好看的那一挂，啊！你不会看上人家了吧？！”黑尾用剪刀剪开塑料包装的手顿了一下，月岛的绝对配得上容姿 昳丽，不会一眼就被木兔盯上了吧？！“光太郎可不能对他出手啊，妈妈会哭的！”

“你在胡说八道什么啊！我连他长什么样都没有看清。”

“你还想看清他长什么样吗？可怕的Alpha啊……”黑尾举起刀在空中比划着，木兔觉得黑尾作为恶友这点倒是丝毫没有变化，好像上床、告白也没有改变他们相处的本质。

“今天的稿件我就收下了！”木叶恭敬的把桌上的书稿放回牛皮纸袋，自从赤苇从家里搬出来后，他们就改在出版社附近的咖啡店开碰头会了，“说起来……”木叶犹犹豫豫的有些开不了口，“那个——黑尾退社后我就没怎么联系过他了，他过得还好吗？”

好吗？一点都不好哦。

“黑尾先生吗？应该相当不错吧，之前我还听父亲的理财师抱怨，父亲给黑尾先生的零花钱太大方了。”赤苇挂着得体的笑容，端起面前已经温凉的茶水掩饰尴尬的神色。

“那就太好了……”木叶打着哈哈，“他最近都不怎么回复我的LINE，也不出来聚会，知道他没什么事我就放心了。”

“多谢木叶先生的关心。”赤苇此时无比感恩自己无法正常工作的表情肌，如果被木叶知道了黑尾的处境，不知道会发生什么变化呢？木叶会报警吗？但这样黑尾真的能得救吗？揭露了出版社的看板作家对木叶又会有什么影响呢？

抱着这些发想，赤苇默默捏紧那杯已经冷透的茶水，观赏眼前的木叶完成一整套冒失上班族的表。木叶因为接上司的电话泼了一些咖啡在西装上，用纸巾稍微擦了两下无可救药的污渍后选择放弃，尴尬结账又因为手忙脚乱钱包里的零钱掉到地上，蹲下和服务生一起捡零钱，起身的时候撞到桌角。啊，多么完整的演出，想来此时此刻木叶已经完全把黑尾忘到脑后了吧。

木叶好不容易抱着公文包离开，赤苇才安心放下茶杯。

如果有可能赤苇希望发生在家门里的丑事，不要有见到天日的一天，这些事情公之于众，对谁都是一场灾难吧？

赤苇刚进门耳朵里就传进月岛唉声叹气的声音。月岛原本说今天会出门，让赤苇自己解决午饭和晚饭，但现在却乖乖在厨房准备午饭。

“今天不是说有事情要出门吗？”赤苇打开冰箱的门，把手中从咖啡馆打包的三明治放进冷藏层。

“啊，被人放了鸽子……”和月岛相处久了，赤苇也大致能分辨月岛波动不大的语气中包含的情绪。

“发生什么了吗？怎么不太高兴的样子。”放好三明治后，赤苇自觉去水池洗手把已经做好的沙拉端到餐桌上。

“没什么。”月岛把厚蛋烧从煎锅中夹出来放进盘子。

“如果需要钱的话，可以跟我说。”赤苇拿出餐刀把厚蛋烧切成小块儿，却被月岛从身后抱住。

“赤苇先生……很温柔呢……”月岛在赤苇的耳边磨蹭，柔软的金色发丝挠得赤苇怕痒地想要躲开。

“好了好了，撒娇等吃完饭再说吧。”赤苇端起厚蛋烧的盘子，歪头亲吻情人的脸颊。


	13. 格差

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实早就写了一大半然后搁置了好久，搬家回国真的好累(´；ω；｀)

最终月岛和赤苇一起滚了一个下午床单，错过了黑尾发给他已经平安回家的LINE。家政公司和家里雇佣的护工都对赤苇家另一个主人的情况有所了解，未被标记的处于发情期的已婚Omega去特别机构度过发情期也不是什么新闻。在雇佣人员时，黑尾特意筛选过，只雇佣有执业资格的Beta，这样就不会有人闻到他身上来自其他Alpha的味道。

这次晚上溜回家并没有引起工作人员之间的窃窃私语，来开门的护工公事公办的向他汇报了这几天的工作情况，黑尾小声应和着并答应会在月底私人支付一笔额外的奖金，作为这几天特殊状况的加班费。

回家后黑尾连着几天都要处理堆积的工作，包括和出版社搁置的联系，和律师、助理的会议等等，年关将至还有许多人情工作需要进行采买和寄出，以至于和月岛的见面一拖再拖。

拖到年节前两三天，黑尾打点好年节前后的护工安排和工作交接，才终于有空回应月岛的邀约。

“月岛君不回宫城过年吗？”新年将至，到处都很热闹，商场里因为打折更是挤满了人，黑尾和月岛好不容易找到一家僻静的手工咖啡馆才安心坐下来聊天。

“不回了，回去了也没什么意思……”月岛漫不尽心地浏览桌上的菜单，回去宫城又要面对明光愧疚的脸。月岛一点都不想自己哥哥因为生病这件事和自己道歉，因此来东京以后，他几乎没有回过宫城。

“明明那么爱撒娇却不回家，阿月也不要太勉强自己啊！”黑尾说着把带来的纸袋递给月岛，“既然不回家，就更要好好照顾自己了。”

月岛打开纸袋，里头尽是些高档点心，黑尾又递来一只信封：“是赤苇老师相熟的寿司料亭送来的招待券，桐生老师今年估计不回家过节了，你们两个好好去享受一下吧。”

“黑尾先生这是在照顾我还是在照顾赤苇先生？”月岛接过信封随手放进纸袋里，“你怎么肯定赤苇先生过年也不回家的，我看他这几天倒是一副很纠结的样子。”

“我之前打电话问过他，他明确说不回家过节了，他纠结大概也不是在苦恼要不要回家过节的事情吧，哈哈……”黑尾笑了笑用勺子搅拌面前的咖啡，“我想你们两个过节大概会比较随便，所以送来些年货，好歹有点节日气氛。”

“黑尾先生担心我照顾不好赤苇先生吗？”月岛还是老样子点了咖啡馆的草莓蛋糕，他把菜单还给服务生，手肘撑在桌上托住下巴，“诶……黑尾先生那么细心惦记着赤苇先生我都要吃醋了——”

“阿月才是吧，能和桐生老师一起过年，我真是羡慕的不行。”和月岛相处久了，黑尾也不再像最初那般客气。

“说不定他也不想跟我一起过年，要不然也不会这么纠结了，也许收到了前辈过节出去散心的邀请也说不定——”月岛一直盯着黑尾的脸，在自己提到前辈时，黑尾果然露出心虚又难过的神色，“之前，那位是……木兔选手吧？”

黑尾尴尬地点头，并不想深究这个话题，月岛高中也是排球部的，虽然毕业后不打了，但作为爱好者，知道木兔并不稀奇：“那家伙很有人气吧，连阿月都认出来了。”

“啊，赤苇先生可是狠狠跟我吹嘘过他这位高中时期的前辈呢！”月岛的笑容还是一如既往的漂亮又温和，看在黑尾眼里却是阴险十足，“赤苇先生知道你和他最——喜欢的前辈是那种关系吗？”

“有人告诉过阿月，算计过头会容易秃顶的哦……”黑尾把手中的茶匙放回托盘，头疼地捏起了鼻梁。

“如果赤苇先生知道二位的关系，恐怕现在烦恼的就不是要不要和前辈年节出去散心这件事了吧？这不是挺好的吗，赤苇先生说不定会回家。”

因为这个原因回家，黑尾不敢想象赤苇到家以后会发生什么，求求老天让他过个清净日子吧。

“说起来黑尾先生是怎么和木兔选手认识的？”月岛确实对黑尾人际交往中横空出世的Alpha感到意外，身边有这样优质的Alpha却没能进一步发展着实让月岛感到不可思议。

“如果我告诉你，你就不会对桐生老师打小报告吗？”黑尾皱起眉头，开始冷却的咖啡变得更加涩口。

“那要看黑尾先生对我有多坦诚了……”月岛倒是开心的用叉子叉起一块儿香甜浓郁的蛋糕放进嘴里，对即将听到的故事兴致盎然。

黑尾和木兔认识也是因为排球，私立少爷学校的木兔和公立普通高中的黑尾本应该没什么交集，但两校的排球部却经常交流。除了平日的练习赛，短期的共同训练，也会有假期的合宿。

作为排球部的部员，同年级的黑尾和木兔在一场练习赛中俗套地因为一场意外不“打”不相识。高年级正选之间的比赛结束后，低年级的新人们开始在场地里小跑着捡球。

一年级就已经是王牌候补，重点培养对象的木兔本来不用参加这种杂事，按照惯例他会叫上人去别的体育馆继续自主练习，但今天却没有立刻离开，当然也没有老老实实帮忙，而是呆在原地磨磨蹭蹭。

被前辈吼了的木兔终于朝着自己的目标跑去，他高兴地举起手，想要和正在低头捡球的少年打招呼，却没注意到脚下是先前经理人们放置水壶的区域，手里捧着球的鸡冠头少年只来得及喊出“小心！”就眼睁睁看着年轻的王牌华丽地踩进水中，脚下一滑失去平衡向着自己扑来。

接下来便是后脑勺和嘴唇上同时传来的剧痛。

黑尾想要昏过去，他差一点就真的昏过去了。

压在他身上的人猛地弹起来，赶忙弯腰抓住他的肩膀哭丧似的叫嚷：“喂！！！你没事吧！！！没死吧！！！”

再叫下去就真死了……躺在地板上的黑尾如是想到，他张开嘴想吐槽却尝到满嘴的血腥味。

黑尾也猛地一下睁开眼睛捂住自己的口鼻，他先摸了摸鼻孔，没有湿意，又舔了舔嘴唇，下唇传来一阵激痛，血止不住的往外流，虽然伤口在嘴上，但两个已经接近一米八的男高中生全力撞击在一起造成的伤口并没有浅到能轻易止住。

有着猫头鹰发型的罪魁祸首还在继续摇晃着黑尾：“你还好吗！有觉得头昏吗？！需不需要去医院！”

黑尾嘴里含着血，口齿不清地抵抗来自对方的二次伤害：“白痴……闭嘴——好吵……”

“喂喂喂！！你都夺走人家的初吻了怎么还骂人！话说你真的不用去医院吗！”木兔嚷嚷着从经理人的手中接过毛巾，经理人指着木兔自己还在汨汨流血的鼻子也头疼起来，明明鼻血狂流注意到的第一件事情居然是初吻被夺走了？这孩子才应该去看医生吧？！

“……说得好像我不是初吻一样……”黑尾有气无力只想翻着白眼晕过去，“等等——那样也算初吻吗？”现在满心都是我不想因为这种白痴的原因丢掉初吻啊可恶。

看来这两位都需要好好去看看医生呢，从急救箱里翻出棉球的经理人小姐笑得十分和煦。

等黑尾和木兔的血止住，木兔鼻子里塞好纸巾，正坐在地上接受主将的训斥和按头道歉。

两家主将离开后，两人大眼瞪小眼相顾无言。黑尾碍于伤口，每说一句话都烫嘴：“你……找我？”

木兔摸着后脑勺叉开两条长腿瘫坐在地上，丝毫没有刚才听训时候的乖巧模样：“咻……我还以为刚刚死定了，啊对了！重新认识一下，我叫木兔光太郎，一年级，位置是WS！”

“黑尾铁朗……一年级……MB——”黑尾只想赶紧回家闭嘴歇着，嘴里很显然已经肿起来，导致下唇不自觉地试图外翻。

“对对对，我来找你是因为，刚刚练习赛，你拦下了我的斜线扣球！”木兔激动地握住黑尾左右两侧的肩头，“你是第一个拦下来的一年级！我是来问你要不要陪我自主练的？”

“……我们……”黑尾被他晃得本就嗡嗡直响的脑袋雪上加霜，好想吐，黑尾这么想着，嘴巴还忍着疼痛回复木兔，“不同校啊！”

木兔却好像刚刚才意识到这件事情一样，脸上“失望”两个大字几乎要具象化，黑尾觉得自己好像约定好给孩子买游戏机却放了鸽子的老母亲，他挣扎着开口：“合宿……”

“对啊！”木兔马上恢复了脸上的神采，黑尾捂着嘴的手想要连带眼睛一起捂上，“那就这么说定了！合宿我们不见不散！到时候我一定会让你大吃一惊的，给我洗干净脖子等着吧！”说完木兔终于被队长拽住领子，嘴上不停训斥着“不要骚扰别人家的孩子”领走了。

奇怪的家伙，这是黑尾对木兔的第一印象。但是很强，当然自己能拦下木兔那一球也并非偶然，在场外观察了很久这位一年级王牌候补的扣球习惯后，黑尾才能在换上前场时成功预判。他还记得拦下那一球之后手掌连着手腕和前臂一起发麻，这就是远超高中生水准的王牌主攻手的大力扣杀么？

两个礼拜后第一次黄金周合宿，黑尾嘴上的伤口刚刚好全，被队友和前辈们嘲笑了两周丢掉初吻的黑尾面对事故对象还是心有余悸。但他背着运动包一踏入体育馆，某个罪魁祸首就精神百倍、声如洪钟地大喊他的名字，害得场中其他学校的人也跟着一起把目光集中在黑尾身上。

好想死……这是黑尾第二次见到木兔的第一感想。合宿头天晚上，黑尾的感想依然如此，被精力怪物拉着自主练的下场就是，被迫接受了一场肌肉撕裂的体能洗礼。

合宿期间，黑尾只觉自己脱胎换骨，短短五天被逼到极限绝境的操练，对他的精神和肉体都是以往自己难以想象的挑战。他和木兔的关系也开着曲速引擎，近光速推进，从一见面就大呼小叫，演变成被不熟悉的他校成员误以为是同所学校穿一条裤子的好兄弟。

同吃同住是友情发展的绝佳温床，尤其是对于高中体育社团的热血男儿来说。

在球场上，极强的胜负欲和对抗心，私下里，技术上的交流和对于喜欢的选手和球队的偏好，都是友情的助燃剂。木兔和黑尾在合宿进入尾声之时，除了白日里练习赛期间，几乎形影不离，等到结束被迫分开时，他们依依不舍地交换了联系方式，约定有空一起去观摩职业超级联赛的比试。

男高中生的友情非常简单，起初他们只是交换一些训练上的感慨，或者交流大型赛事的观后感，之后也会吐槽前辈的独断专行，或者考试临近的压力山大。训练繁忙，即便拥有想要见面玩耍的心，也终究难以找到共同休息的日子。

见面次数的稀少并不能阻止两人日渐增长的友情，就连夜久都吐槽黑尾最近看手机的次数急速上升，是不是恋爱了。

冬季春高预选赛，木兔所在的强豪学校成为东京代表之一出战第二年的春高，年关也在这时悄然而至。

“我记得，木兔选手高一就入选了全日本youth的青训营吧？”月岛已经吃完了一整块蛋糕，开始思考要不要再来一块儿。

“嗯……阿月很清楚嘛……”黑尾看着窗外街道上热闹的人群，学校已经放假了，街上多了许多年轻面孔。

那时候自己和木兔是不是也像这样，毫无忧虑地在街上闲荡，丝毫不担心第二天的太阳是否会照常升起这种理所当然的问题。

黑尾还记得他们刚认识的那个冬天是个非常有节日气氛的白色圣诞节，期末考试结束等待放假的闲散日子里，黑尾突然收到来自考试困难户的消息。

以为会有红线成绩的木兔居然全部合格了，黑尾回复着可喜可贺，却突然接到木兔发来的特大喜讯：家里搞到了天皇皇后杯决赛的票，要一起去吗？

今年的天皇皇后杯全国排球锦标赛决赛在圣诞前的假日举办，通常黑尾会在家里看电视的转播，但——这可是超级联赛队伍的现场啊！

要去，当然要去！黑尾脑袋一热立刻回复了木兔，待冷静下来才想起，自己周末可能还要帮再次怀孕的母亲照顾才三岁的猛虎，以及小学放假的夜久和研磨。但已经答应木兔了，现在又不好反悔，加上需要还给对方的门票钱又是一笔开销。

好在小学二年级和一年级的弟弟们已经非常懂事，夜久甚至一个人可以做出一整桌饭菜。母亲这一胎怀得比之前要安稳，打工的店铺考虑到母亲临盆的日期还有一个月，也没敢给她安排时间太长的班次，于是让家中一直操持家务的长子难得放个假，放心去看比赛。

23号当天，黑尾睡眼惺忪的等在自家附近的便利店门口，手里捏着家里带出的早餐面包和牛奶，无精打采地咀嚼进食。远处传来引擎的嗡嗡声，打破了居民区小巷早晨静谧的空气。

好吵……还没睡醒的黑尾扔掉手中的包装袋，把脸往围巾里埋得更深了些。

“嘿嘿嘿！黑尾怎么一早上就无精打采的！”引擎的声音消失，取而代之的是木兔精神百倍的招呼声。

黑尾此时的表情可以用目瞪口呆来形容，啊，妈妈呀，看来JR的车票钱是用不上了呢，但是希望你给儿子我买了人身意外险。

“好帅！”黑尾想伸手摸一摸眼前轻型机车流畅的车身，机车整体金黑的涂装相当帅气，从上头猫头鹰剪影的轮廓判断应该是定制的。

“帅吧！呀，我也是刚拿到车！”木兔把另一只头盔扔给黑尾，“老头给的生日礼物，今年新款的川崎！”

（注：这里有魔改，日本轻型摩托车需要驾l

“定制的吗？”木兔看来是真的想骑，为了骑车今天连发胶都没打，但黑尾还是心有戚戚，“你技术真的没问题吗？从这边开到大田体育馆要一个小时吧？！”

“所以我们才这么早碰头啊！”木兔装作受伤地趴在车上耍赖，“啊！难得我特意骑了机车，黑尾你居然怀疑大ACE的水准！”

这和你的排球技术没有关系吧混蛋！黑尾嘴上虽然这么骂着，却还是老老实实跨上木兔机车的后座。妈呀，这一辆车应该已经超过他一年的学费了吧？黑尾从后头紧紧环抱住木兔的腰时只觉得自己骑在钱上，不由更害怕了几分。

“出发！！”木兔丝毫没有察觉身后黑尾的战战兢兢，他一脚点火，转动油门，兴高采烈地开上了路。

在大田体育馆的露天停车场里，黑尾的脚踩到地上那一瞬都是软的。木兔倒是一脸清爽的摘下头盔，从里头解放的银发闪得黑尾眼睛发疼。

帅哥你谁啊！黑尾想要吐槽，却因为紧张到反胃而捂住嘴巴。

“哦哦哦！周边已经开始卖了！！”木兔把两人的头盔放好，拉着后悔为什么要那么早吃早饭的黑尾排进周边贩卖的队尾。  
被头盔压了一路，黑尾睡出来的鸡冠头依然坚挺，只是比平时低了一些，木兔摸着下巴思索：“你到底用了什么发胶啊？下次介绍给我吧！”

“……睡相。”

“这么小气居然还是秘密嘛！”木兔把手揣进皮衣的兜里掏出两块巧克力。

“下次合宿欢迎来提供叫早服务……”黑尾接过木兔递来的巧克力，丝绒的口感和带着苦味的甜压住了胃里的翻江倒海。

“真的？！”木兔瞪大那双金黄色的眼睛，瞳仁里燃起莫名其妙的斗志，“那下次合宿我一定要最早起来！”

就让你这个猫头鹰见识一下没有睡够的猫咪的起床气吧！黑尾把巧克力咽下去，终于恢复了男高中生应该有的精神。

买完周边已经早上11点，决赛也开放进场了，木兔的票是最贵的特别席，离球场最近，还能获赠赛事特典，没想到能坐得这么近的黑尾心里又紧张又激动，还有点不好意思。

“那个——木兔，比赛的票钱……”黑尾说到一半就被木兔打断。

“啊，这个是赞助商赠票，我们不来就浪费了哈哈哈！”木兔不以为意地摆弄新买到的钥匙扣。

“赠，赠票？”黑尾知道木兔就读的是名门私立，也知道木兔家境殷实，但这殷实的程度着实超出一般平民的认知。

“啊，那边，还有那边的广告牌就是。”木兔指着某知名大型商社的广告牌，理所当然地说着恐怖的事情。

“……所以木兔你是，财阀的继承人？”黑尾这辈子也没想到自己有机会用到“财阀继承人”这几个字吧？

“我又不是长男，再说我只想打排球，跟排球无关的事情都没有任何兴趣！”的确，不管从谁的角度来看，木兔身上不管是脑细胞还是肌肉都被排球填满了，根本容不下企业经营这些复杂的东西，再说家族也不会放心把事业交给高中数学都经常不及格的继承人吧？

就算不是长男，在黑尾这种家庭勉强达到温饱线的孩子看来，也是非常让人畏惧和羡慕的。但也托了这家伙的福，自己才能来看现场比赛不是吗？黑尾随意地帮木兔从买到的一堆周边里挑选归类送给社团学长和朋友的礼物，二人又回归平日里插科打诨的和谐气氛。只是，欠下的人情如何偿还，委实让黑尾伤透了脑筋。

男排和女排的比赛结束已近黄昏，冬日里的黑夜来得很早，天气也灰蒙蒙的，他们走回停车场的一小段路上木兔浑身充满干劲，蹦蹦跳跳停不下来，还会模仿场上主攻手的扣球姿势，如果不是条件不允许，木兔一定会拉着黑尾现在就回球场练到再也榨不出一丝多余的肾上腺素。

开回黑尾家附近的路上，黑尾终于没有那么害怕了，搂住木兔腰的时候也不像早晨那样抱着必死的决心，一回生二回熟，黑尾坐在木兔的后座甚至生出些驾轻就熟的归属感。来时路上没有闲暇生出的细小心思，此时沿着心头欢欣鼓舞的缝隙像爬山虎似的攀援而出。

木兔的身体很暖和，也很健壮，能把黑尾严严实实挡在身后。手臂环住的时候才能知道木兔的腰有多细，而他的肩膀又十分宽阔，非常具有男子气概，黑尾把脑袋靠在木兔的肩头，对方身体辐射出的热量甚至让黑尾生出些许睡意。

等红绿灯的时候，木兔突然拉着黑尾的手伸进自己外套的口袋里，木兔戴了手套没有关系，黑尾的手背却冻得发红。“抱歉抱歉，忘了你没有手套，今天上午就发现你手冻得不行，现在才想起来。”木兔的声音闷在头盔里，黑尾听地七七八八，此时绿灯亮起来，也没有给黑尾道谢的机会，黑尾只好把手揣在木兔的衣兜里拍了拍木兔结实的腹肌以示感谢。

来时觉得漫长的时光，回程却仿佛一眨眼就已经到了家门口。黑尾把头盔还给木兔的时候，木兔一拍脑门想起什么似的，从裤兜里掏出一个被揉地有些皱的东西塞到黑尾手里：“差点又忘了，这个——你想要的吧？”

是之前黑尾没舍得买的周边挂件，黑尾囊中羞涩，排队购买的时候就盯着看了很久，但终归是没有把本不富裕的零花钱花到完全没有必要的地方。但他的欲望依然被木兔看穿了，并且大剌剌地、没有任何顾虑的戳穿了，这让黑尾涨红了脸，不好意思拒绝，但刺痛的自尊心又让他如坐针毡。

“……谢，谢？”黑尾迟疑地举着手，掌心中挂件的包装已经在木兔的口袋里揉地皱皱巴巴，硬纸壳上都是折痕，黑尾下意识想把纸板碾平，拇指在挂件上来回按压但已经折坏的塑料薄膜倔强地不愿意屈服。

“噢！不客气！那我先回去了，回见！”木兔似乎完全没注意到黑尾别扭的心思，重新戴好头盔，挥挥手潇洒离去。

黑尾等木兔开出一段距离才想起来什么似的，挥舞着双臂大喊：“白痴！！下雪了！！开慢点！！”

最后也不知道木兔听见没有，黑尾在路人们的侧目中尴尬地放下手臂，视线再次落回手中的挂件，心里虽然还有些别扭，但考虑到对方是木兔，似乎又没什么好不能原谅的。

毕竟是那个木兔光太郎啊……

那年是东京少有的白色圣诞节，并且一直延续到新年都还在陆陆续续地下雪，这对于普通的东京市民来说是美好的景观，对于黑尾铁朗来说这种寒冷的天气却不是什么好消息。

新年来神社参拜的人非常多，贩卖周边需要一些愿意赚钱的临时工。此时黑尾正缩手缩脚躲在贩卖护身符的摊位后头，向操着不熟练的日语的游客兜售品种繁多的神社商品。节假日的日结工作本来也不多，时薪却不错，对于高中生来说已经是相当可观的收入了。

高一的黑尾也操着不甚熟练的英文勉强与外国旅客沟通，每卖出一单都觉得精疲力尽。明明来得最早，但是套上衣服就被赶到摊位后头，只能眼巴巴地看人来人往，空闲的时候黑尾会想：今年许个什么愿望好呢？

“诶？黑尾！你怎么在这儿？”木兔身边还有几个黑尾认识的家伙，都是木兔学校排球部的一年级生，看来木兔他们社团的关系很融洽。

“喂，木兔，不要打扰人家工作！”同伴揪住木兔的衣领往后撤，免得挡住摊位上等待结账的人，黑尾抱歉地跟木兔摆摆手。

但是木兔依然是那个毫无眼色的木兔，趴在摊位边上见缝插针的跟黑尾说话：“那黑尾来得很早吧！那应该已经参拜过了吧！我今年许的愿望是全国冠军！”

很遗憾，我还没来得及许任何愿望呢。黑尾这么想着，嘴上却用英文说：“这个要500日元。”

“啊啊啊啊啊！白痴木兔！！！说出来就不灵验了啊！！”木兔的同伴们纷纷抱头惨叫起来。

被朋友们拖走前，木兔还在努力挣扎着朝黑尾嚷嚷：“新年快乐！节后再一起打球吧！！”

最后黑尾还是没来得及许下任何愿望，在雪地里站了一天的黑尾以为自己的双脚要生出冻疮，根本想不起要在新年的第一天许下任何不可能实现的愿望了。

初诣结束后，需要决胜春高的木兔已经投入忘我的训练，而没能进入全国圈的黑尾还在四处寻找合适的零工，存了私心的黑尾找到家电卖场的零售工作，不用应付客人的空档可以看两眼电视屏幕上的比赛转播，然而非常遗憾地上波不会在日间放送春高的画面，对于黑尾来说心理慰藉大于实际意义。

新年后马上开催的春高并没有给黑尾很多准备的时间，在木兔那儿欠下的人情终归是要还的，而黑尾只能拼命打零工，好在打零工对黑尾来说还算驾轻就熟，收到木兔消息的时候黑尾正站在柜台后头为新年来购置打折家店的年轻夫妇结账，好不容易等到休息时间，黑尾回到员工休息室立刻掏出手机。

准决胜突入！！！

信息简短却字字铿锵，黑尾仿佛置身赛场般跟着热血沸腾起来，即便他们不是一所学校，更不在一支队伍，喜悦和自豪也因着友人的关系油然而生。黑尾捂住嘴巴深怕在储物柜前喊出声，但激动到颤抖的双肩出卖了他此刻无法平复的心绪。

看来必须要送份大礼给木兔才能配得上这家伙啊……黑尾把手机放回口袋，又抽出皮夹，从纸钞到1元的零钱都一一清点确认。虽然很想送些拿得出手的东西，但终归囊中羞涩，原本滚烫的血液也冷却下来，沮丧的少年把磨边的钱包放回储物柜，回归到窘迫的现实。

春高的四分之一决赛被安排在开学前最后一个周六的下午，虽然不是强制的社团活动，但黑尾学校的排球部还是相约一起买了票，打算去现场支援友校球队。那天黑尾原计划陪母亲产检，但已经亲身经历母亲生下三个弟弟，黑尾对母亲产检的事情并没怎么放在心上。前头三胎都生得十分安稳，想必这次也一样吧？他抱着这样的念头为留在家中的弟弟们做好午饭，拿起准备好的礼品袋才急匆匆出门和队友碰头。

黑尾还记得那天是个大晴天，街边尚未融化的积雪在阳光的照射下熠熠生辉，但老旧的板鞋踩在积雪融化的脏水里却十分恼人，他还记得他跑地匆忙，甚至无暇顾及脚下溅起的泥点如何甩在鞋子和裤脚上，一心只顾着马上要进行的比赛，和手里捏着的包装袋。

他甚至还记得那场比赛的最后一球，木兔在网前高高跃起，挥舞右臂扣球的身姿。那是多漂亮的一球啊，起跳的高度，挥臂的弧度，击球的力量……

他同样也记得，隔着老远，木兔掩饰不住失落的背影，仿佛被什么东西压垮，拖着步子，不甘心地离开赛场。

后来……后来发生了什么来着？对，他想去对木兔说：愁眉苦脸的像什么话！他想让垂头丧气的家伙振作起来，他想用手中的礼物多少带给对方一丝慰藉，他想……他想了很多，他想做的更多……只是——

“喂，您好，这里是练马综合医院，请问是黑尾先生吗？”

嘟——

记忆也随着电话的忙音一块儿变得嘈杂不堪，鲜艳的画面褪去了色彩，场馆内鼎沸的人声被按下静音键，随后所有的画面都被撕成碎片，再随意地拼凑在一起，颠三倒四胡乱地讲着失真的故事。

手中的纸袋究竟交给了谁？

礼物到了木兔手里吗？

自己怎么到达的医院？

最后又如何回到的家？

等黑尾再次回过神来，他正穿着不合身的西装，守在无人前来凭吊的灵堂，身旁是东倒西歪昏昏欲睡的幼弟们。

只有他，固执地挺直了背脊，撑着快要合上的眼睛，执拗地陪伴那个不负责任的，把他带来这个世上的女人，走完仅余的一小段旅程。

最后，他看着自己所有想做的，所有可能做的事，和名为“母亲”的遗体一块儿被火光吞噬，化成一捧轻飘飘的灰烬。

啊……原来我的人生，也就只不过是一捧灰的重量啊？

黑尾抱着母亲的骨灰盒，牵着弟弟们的手，踏上已经偏移的人生轨迹。


End file.
